


Under the Myriad, a Place is Earned

by MerryDreaming



Series: Under the Myriad, a Place is Earned (Fire Emblem Heroes) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: #YOLO, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Laguz Summoner, Multi, Slight Canon Divergence, also more ships are likely to happen because i am a shippy fuck, be cautious, because the story is coming out too slow and i wanna do stuff, currently canon reviewing all over the place so apologies if some characters sound off, doing my best to keep stuff stated in heroes in mind, everyone is a bunch of idiots, genealogy/fe4 spoilers very likely from ch. 18 onward, maybe some for thracia/fe5 too, pretty much current events mixed with weekly writing thread prompts, spoilers for book ii chapter 7 in the latest chapters, will be doing best to stay tellius compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryDreaming/pseuds/MerryDreaming
Summary: A commander, a princess, and a prince called upon the powers of their world to summon someone who could help them turn the tides of the war.These are their stories.[On Hiatus]





	1. Snow Patrol (Part 1)

The biting temperatures of Nifl weren't exactly many of the army's idea of a good time, really.

Despite the camp they've set up, there's been plenty of complaints to go around about the cold that nobody seemed to be prepared to face. Some people fared better than others, but there was plenty of moaning to be had about the frostbite that was threatening to harm some of the army who were unused to the temperatures. It's during a pit stop to a village that acquisition of blankets and fabric were made while the summoner, Aileen, and Prince Alfonse made their way back to the camp.

"Think this'll be enough for everyone?" The relatively irate summoner looked to the prince with a bit of a quirked brow, from beyond the pile of blankets she carried.

"It should be." Alfonse looked back to Aileen with a nod, before continuing. "Your list made it easier to determine just how many we need. It should be more than enough, assuming as many people wish to share as you gathered."

"Couples were all shoe-ins..." A bit of an aggravated sigh escaped the summoner as she adjusted the pile in her arms. "Everyone else is just a guess, based on stuff I saw. Thought I'd be able to haggle the price down a bit more, too."

"We had more than enough gold, Aileen..."

"Still not used to that." Aileen shook her head a bit, peeking out from behind her pile to check how much further they had to go. "Still not used to a lot here."

"Old habits die hard, I suppose." If Alfonse minded it any, he didn't seem to say it. They didn't have too much further to go, but he turned to look at her with a serious expression. "Speaking of, do you still need help tonight?"

"Yeah, definitely. Just come by when you got a pair of seconds. Commander likely'll wanna talk strategy, yeah?" Aileen adjusted her posture a bit, going to catch up to the prince. "About the new straggler, too."

"Laegjarn isn't a straggler, Aileen. She's with us of our volition, not her own."

"Looks like a straggler, acts like a straggler." Something rustles on the back of her coat, causing her to wince. She looks at Alfonse after, expression mended into seriousness. "...Need to keep our eyes on the other one, if she comes knocking. She'll be troublesome."

Alfonse's head seemed to dip down a bit at that in contemplation, before rising up to meet Aileen's gaze from under her hood. "Meet with me tonight. We need to get a better sense of how tightly they've woven into us, and if they've managed to regroup."

"Got it." It's a simple enough order, at the very least, and they step back into the camp and give each other one last nod before separating. Aileen had some work to do, after all, but she soon found herself accosted by a few of her more seasoned soldiers. The group was a bit of a motley one, really--a prideful cavalier, a softspoken shaman, a dark dancer, and a sinister general wouldn't seem like a reliable bunch to start with, but to Aileen? They were her most trusted of Heroes, and even someone like her could appreciate their aid.

"Well, it's about _time_ you got back." Berkut's seemed relatively pleased with what he saw in the woman's arms--he instantly grabs a deep blue blanket from the top of the pile, along with a light lilac one. "I had thought you two intended to dally in that town forever. What kept you two?"

"Haggling didn't go as planned. Kinda worried that it didn't, but..." Aileen rolled her eyes a bit, but after watching him pass the lilac blanket to Deirdre, it shifted back to neutral. "Never mind. Assuming your recovery's going okay, yeah?"

"Oh, more than." He turned back with pride all too apparent in his expression. It was as if he hadn't been threatened with that horrid pole-axe, merely days prior. "As if that scum could truly finish me of."

"...You would not be saying that if Lady Deirdre had not stepped to deliver the finishing blow, Lord Berkut." The mysterious singer spoke up from next to Zelgius, who shook his head in response.

"Beg pardon?" Berkut's look was instantly full of venom, eyes narrowing at the singer. "I don't believe I _asked_ \--"

"Both of you...please, calm yourselves." Deirdre spoke up with a sigh while wrapping herself in the blanket, shaking her head a bit. It was enough to cause the singer to quiet, though Berkut looked a little put out. "We all did our part in that battle..."

"Yeah. All of you did good." Aileen's words were simple, at least, but they were enough to get the situation to calm. For the time being, at least. She passed a blanket over to Zelgius and the singer, and the soldier quickly saw to putting the blanket on the blue haired woman, whose eyes slid closed with some amusement.

"I trust that neither of you met with any trouble." Zelgius's words didn't imply a question, but they seemed to imply such a thing anyway. Aileen nodded her head.

"None. Nothing happened at camp either?"

"Not a thing." Berkut spoke up, nodding his head. "Some of our number are preparing stew as we speak, so you and the prince made excellent time. I imagine your recent acquisition will have plenty of appreciation from the others, once dinner is served."

"It certainly has appreciation as we speak..." Deirdre sighed, dreamily, before peering to the blankets again. "Could I take one more, Aileen? I would like to give one to Seliph."

"Yeah, of course! Made sure to get plenty, so...yeah." Aileen's usually neutral expression shifted to a smile as she passed one more to Deirdre, nodding her head. "Just call when it's prepared, yeah?"

"I shall do so." Deirdre bowed her head before seeing herself off to her husband and son. The singer whispered a few parting words in Zelgius's ear before seeing herself off as well, leaving the summoner with both men. Aileen would have been content to leave it at that and shift over to her thoughts, but the general settled his gaze upon her before she could consider it.

"I take it there is something on your mind, Aileen."

Zelgius's words have always had a habit of cutting into the heart of the matter. Aileen's eyes snap up and she shakes her head, rubbing the back of her head. "That one hasn't been making any distress signals, has she?"

"That one...?"

"The stragg--hostage."

"Oh, that. You shouldn't be so concerned about General Laegjarn." Berkut quickly interjected, scoffing and crossing his arms. "Princess Fjorm has been overseeing her at all hours. Even if there was a cause for concern, I doubt she would get very far."

"That one's smart. Smarter than a lot of us." Aileen set down the blankets with a bit of frustration, before shaking her head. "Still don't think this is a good idea."

"Perhaps it would have been better to kill her off..." Berkut's tone was ambivalent, there, as if he truly considered it before shaking his head. "You would be hard pressed to convince the princess of that, however."

"You would have better luck striking Surtr down, than talking Princess Fjorm into killing a general who has shown her kindness." Zelgius's look didn't seem to shift any, though he nodded in agreement with Berkut. It wasn't meant to be admonishing, however, if his more reassuring tone as he spoke again was anything to go by. "If it would please you, I'm certain we would be willing to assist Princess Fjorm in overseeing."

Berkut seemed to nod in agreement while Aileen shivered a bit from a stray breeze, causing her back to shudder just a tad. If the men noticed it, they thankfully paid it no mind. "...Don't know if it'll be necessary, but consider it considered. Just keep your guard up, you two."

Berkut's scoff was derisive, but he seemed to puff up with pride and smirk at that. It was definitely nice to be relied on, it seems. "As if I would do anything _but_ , Aileen. Consider it done."

"Likewise. We shall not allow her any quarter." Zelgius's look almost shifted to the smallest semblance of a smirk, though his eyes shifted over when he heard footsteps. "Well, it would appear we have company."

Zelgius's look shifted over to Alfonse, who walked toward the three of them, while Aileen and Berkut's gazes shifted over after a few moments. The three straightened their postures when the prince came to them, prepared for orders.

"Thank you for your swift attention." Alfonse's stance was firm, and his expression was serious--though, not deadly so. "Prince Berkut, General Zelgius, Aileen--your presences are requested in the Commander's tent."

"Very well." "Understood." "Yeah, got it."

With that, the four made their way to Anna's tent to talk strategy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It probably seems weird to start off deep into Book II to start with, but I tried to write from the beginning and it depleted all of my motivation to even start, I admit. I'll possibly get to it in flashback drabbles, later in the story, or something similar, along with a lot of stuff.


	2. Snow Patrol (Part 2)

Anna always had a good grasp on setting up tents, and the large one she set up for meetings was a pretty damn spectacular sight. There was plenty of room for people to stand around, though it wasn't as packed to the brim as it could be. Sharena and Anna were already there when the four arrived, wrapped in blankets of their own. The four made their way inside, the summoner and soldiers standing opposite to the commander and the royals.

"Thank you all for arriving quickly." Anna said that much with her usual smile, finger under her chin. "I imagine you all know why you're here, right?"

"Strategy, yeah?" Aileen perked a bit from under her hood, neutral gaze fixing the three in front of her.

"That's right! We need to discuss our next move." Anna had some kind of map with her of the territory that she pointed to behind her. "With Múspell's forces scattered, we may just be able to make it to Snjárhof without putting Princess Gunnthrá in danger. Of course, if General Laegjarn's words are correct, it may not be as easy as it seems."

Zelgius nodded his head, his arms clasping behind him.. "I am doubtful that we're going to be let off so easily, if I may." It's a bit of an idle gesture, but Zelgius points to their location on the map and gestures in the direction they would need to go. "I've no doubts that the general planned for her own capture, and that they may be mounting their forces as we speak. If they have any inkling on where we need to go..."

"Yeah. Princess'll die." Aileen scratched the side of her cheek a bit, tilting her head. "Don't got time for another diversion, do we?"

"Do you have something in mind, Aileen?" Sharena spoke up from her spot, smile finding it's way onto her face.

"Well..." Being put on the spot like that wasn't good for Aileen, and something shudders on her back before she speaks up. "Not without splitting the troops. And assuming priorities."

Alfonse seemed to contemplate that for a moment, staring right at Aileen. "General Laegjarn said it herself that Surtr would not bargain for her life. Are you saying that someone else might?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Aileen's gestures were surprisingly animated, her hands clenching into fists in front of her while she spoke and bounced around a bit. "Hostage was talking before we fought. Saw that little pink haired one scamper by while the battle was going. Don't think we can bargain, but maybe we leave her here..."

"...And the troops are sufficiently diverted, they'll focus on getting General Laegjarn back before pursuing us, if they're taking orders from Laevatein." Anna seemed to like that idea, if the glint in her expression was anything to go by. Aileen was quick to nod her head as well, with that same level of energy.

"If I might speak up..." Berkut couldn't really find a way to jump in to the conversation, but he seemed more than apt to make his way in now. For what it was worth, he seemed to be in approval of the idea--though, perhaps for once in his life, he seemed to be thinking with caution. "Your plan assumes that General Laegjarn will just sit put, while we divert the troops to her rescue. Injured as she may be, you were the one who was paranoid of what she could do if left unchecked."

Aileen...well, she stopped bouncing around at that, though she looked to Berkut with a bit of a cruel smile. "Not if she can't move, first."

Well, that got Berkut's interest quickly. And if anything, he had that same sort of look that she did. "Is that an order to ensure her cooperation?"

"Hey, hey!" It was a bit of an unprofessional uttering, but Sharena quickly fixed the two with a harsh expression. "That's far too cruel, even to an enemy! We should keep her with us, if the only other option is... _that_."

"Not like we're killing her, Princess." Aileen...turned to face the rather irritated princess with a very blank sort of look. "Just roughing her. That's all."

"That's..." Sharena seemed to deflate a little at that, though she stood firm on her beliefs. "She's still a good person, though..."

That seemed to cause Aileen's brow to quirk, and Berkut was more than ready to speak up about what he believed was a slight--both were stopped by Zelgius speaking up first, his tone becoming guarded in the process.

"Princess Sharena, your thoughts are not unfounded. There are always good people, on the opposite side of a war." He did everything he could to not be admonishing to the young princess, though his eyes slid closed. "Opportunities in war, however, take no consideration of that. You three hold the highest order of the lot of us. You must make this decision, either to save your conscience or for us to gain an edge."

It was enough to get Sharena to quiet a bit, looking away--Alfonse tried to get a good look at Sharena's expression, and seemed to sigh in the process. Anna, however, gave a nod before looking to the two royals herself. "...Allow us time to deliberate, then. We'll contact the three of you when our decision is reached. Be prepared for another long trip."

"Understood, Commander Anna." Zelgius quickly saw the chance, and he grasped both Berkut and Aileen's arms before dragging them out. Berkut could definitely be heard making a fuss while Aileen almost seemed to squawk at the gesture, and by the time they reached the outside, the three Askrans could only look to one another and shake their head.

* * *

 

"I take it that matters did not go as planned." The mysterious singer had apparently been standing outside of the tent for the entire time--by the time Zelgius had managed to get the two out and unhand them, while the duo got their blankets back wrapped around them. Berkut was definitely displeased to see the woman, if nothing else.

"I did not know that the Order of Heroes hired professional _eavesdroppers_." Bitterness emanates his tone, and he looks between the singer and Zelgius with enough hatred to kill a man. "No, it did not! And were I not bound by this asinine contract, I would have seen to it that Princess Sharena got a dose of reality!"

"At _peace_ , Prince Berkut." Zelgius could swear that he was dealing with a child whenever he had to deal with the Rigelian prince. When his look shifted to the singer, the smallest ghost of a smile rested on his face. "My apologies for the wait. We hit a bit of a snag, shall we say."

"It is no trouble." The woman's expression was unreadable under the veil, but she almost looked as if she were smiling. "I trust that the commanders and royals will give us our next orders soon enough, willing or not."

"...Yeah." Aileen seemed just as annoyed at the prospect, but it's not like she had much power of her own volition. "Just frustrating. Solution's so easy, but..."

"If they'd just accept what they need to do, we wouldn't even have to worry about such a thing."

"You two should calm yourselves." Zelgius's look quickly shifted to the summoner and prince, serious as ever. "The cold is making you both rash, and we need you both at your best." His look quickly shifted back to the singer. "I take it that supper is prepared?"

"Yes, it is. Lady Deirdre was occupied with assisting her family, so she did not have the time to see you all herself." The singer gestured for them to follow her, and they did. Reluctantly as some would have it, though even the bitter expressions on the two's faces seemed to fade as they saw the gathering before them.

The gathering was large, and it served as a visual reminder of just how large their army had grown. People wrapped up in blankets and sharing their plates with others...it was a heartwarming sight in a way. The family of Deirdre, Sigurd, and Seliph all wrapped in one blanket while they shared their meal, laughing like the war wasn't taking a toll. Arden and Robin wrapped in another blanket, curled together near the fire with pleased expressions. Athena grabbing some bowls for Ninian and Tiki, both dragons seeming pleased with the assistance of their friend. Dorcas even seemed to be getting in on the fun, though it couldn't be certain that Delthea and Mist just didn't decide to sit by him for the sake of it. Mia and Ryoma seemed to be assisting Est and Abel on cooking and serving duty, at least, and everyone else was a scattered bunch. It was strange, but...nice, Aileen found it. Everyone belonged, even if it was just by being in the army.

Berkut was almost instantly accosted by Deirdre once she saw him, though, and he wound up joining the family in their supper. Zelgius and the singer saw themselves to another part of the bonfire, leaving Aileen to her own devices. It made Aileen amused enough, at least, though she grabbed her own bowl and saw to finding her own secluded spot. She found it easier to watch people, than join their conversations. They seemed peaceful enough on their own, and that was fine by her.

Of course, before she knew it, she received a tap on her shoulder from someone--Alfonse himself. "Forgive me, am I disturbing you?"

"Huh? No. No." Aileen shook her head quickly--had it already grown so late? "What's the word?"

"We've hit a standstill, I'm afraid. Anna sees the merit in your suggestion, but Sharena is unwilling to budge." Alfonse seemed a little apologetic, if nothing else. "I don't wish to make a decision before seeing what our current situation is. I was wondering if I could ask for your assistance ."

"...Alright." Aileen stood easily, nodding her head. "What's the situation on those two?"

"I've brought General Laegjarn a meal, but she refuses to eat. Princess Fjorm is likely having little luck to sway her." Alfonse offered a hand to the summoner, helping her up from the ground. "Let's go, while they're distracted."

"Got it."

It was easy enough to sneak off from the rest of the group, at least, and the duo saw their way into the forest easily.


	3. Snow Patrol (Part 3)

The cold night air only served to underscore the rather dark night that the prince and the summoner snuck under. It wasn't unwelcome, at least--it meant that there was less likelihood to be seen, when the clouds covered the moon. It was likely that it would snow on that night, and it meant time was of the essence.

"Princess ain't mad, is she?" Aileen's words were spoken softly, just in case there were any around.

"Perhaps a little...you two have never had the habit of being particularly warm." If Alfonse had any anger toward the situation, he didn't express it. "Just...please, endeavor to be less harsh toward her. And don't let him be, either."

"...No promises. Can't really control him, short of contract." Aileen at least sounded just the tiniest bit empathetic, though. She wasn't necessarily good at empathy, but if being in the order has done anything, it's attempted to teach her to try. It's better than nothing. "Will try on my side, though. Think it's safe, or...?"

"Yes, I think it's--" Alfonse starts, before he hears a rustle in the bushes. He brandishes Fólkvangr easily, aiming it in the direction of the sound. Aileen's quick to jolt out of the way, when she sees it pointed. "Come out. _Now_ , before I strike!"

"Oh--oh, I'm sorry..." A soft voice came from behind them, as a girl with short purple hair made herself apparent. Katarina was quick to bow her head in apology to both the summoner and the prince, though her look was fixed on Fólkvangr. "I...I saw both of you leaving, so...I wanted to..."

Alfonse's sword didn't quite go down--he'd never necessarily been _fond_ of working with Katarina, after the way she tricked both him and his sister, but...he had chosen to support her in the end, when the summoner asked who wished to train with who. He speaks up after a few moments, though. "...Please, go back to camp, Katarina. We'll be fine by ourselves."

"No. Sharena...she wouldn't forgive me if I..." Katarina found her words flipflopping in her mouth, before she just shook her head and tried to be more determined. "I want to help you both. I made that decision myself."

Alfonse could feel an aggravated sigh coming on, and it caused him to sheathe his sword for now. "I mean it. I understand that you want to help, but this is a very sensitive matter. No one in camp has been trusted with this."

That caused Katarina to falter a bit, seeming to bite her lip. Aileen had been content to watch for a bit, looking between the both of them before raising a hand to signal them.

"Look. Don't got time for this fighting." Aileen's words were simple, and her sharp gaze fixed Katarina. "You. Utter a word of this, you go straight home. Clear?"

Alfonse looked back to Aileen with a bit of a perplexed look, before acquiescing. He knew that Aileen wanted to get this over with now, so they'd have their direction quicker. "And I will support her decision wholeheartedly."

Katarina quickly nodded her head, seeming to be pleased with the decision. "Of...of course. Your secret is safe with me, I promise!" If nothing else, she could actually look Alfonse in the eye when she said it, so it was enough to convince the prince for the time being.

"Good. You can help me with this, then." Alfonse was at least going to make sure this potential leak of information was _useful_ , in some fashion. He gestures Katarina over, and she walks over without hesitation as Aileen turns her back to them both. It takes a few seconds for Katarina to properly understand--she shoots Alfonse a quietly skeptical look, but when Alfonse lifts up the heavy coat of the summoner, she's...greeted with one of the oddest sights she may have ever laid eyes on.

 _Wings_.

It takes some instructions from Alfonse to help undo the intricate bindings that keep Aileen's wings down--it's an odd thing, really, but after a few minutes, Aileen's black wings stretch free and...promptly hit Katarina in the face, knocking her to the ground. It takes all of Alfonse's restraint not to laugh at the situation, though he offers the former assassin a hand up.

"I take it that feels much better, Aileen?"

" _Yes_." It was a surprisingly aggressive tone for Aileen to take, but the woman seemed at genuine ease to be able to use her wings. Sure, the hell would come when she'd need to have them put back down, but for now? It was freeing to have them out. She seemed to be genuinely happy, for once, as she allowed them to stretch.

"Um..." Katarina looked to Alfonse for a moment, after managing to recover herself. "Prince Alfonse...can you explain...?"

"Aileen is..." It takes a few seconds for Alfonse to think, before he shakes his head. He's gotten his terminology screwed up enough, and he doesn't want to delay this further, if only for Aileen's impatience. "I don't wish to offend--Aileen, can you explain?"

"Not much to explain..." Aileen turns herself back--kind of regretting her lack of coat, as it stands, because boy is it cold. A slightly frustrated sigh escapes her, but she turns to Katarina with a nod, flicking a long black braid over her shoulder. "Raven Laguz. Archanea people don't have those, yeah?"

"N...No." Katarina shakes her head, seeming slightly awed. "We have ravens, but...none who take forms like you..."

"Figured." Aileen nods her head, before shooting a look to Alfonse, wings flaring. "Hey, ready to go. How far do I scan?"

"As far as you're able to." Alfonse knew she could only last so long once she transformed. "See if you can find campfires, or hear soldiers moving in. If you find anything at all, you fly back here--do not engage the enemy. Are we clear?"

"Got it, Prince." She states that much calmly, before commencing her transformation--human-like features being shifted for those of the raven, while she began to flap her wings and take to the sky. The transformation was an easy one, if mostly due to the length of time she'd gone without it--before either of them knew it, she flew off to be their personal sonar.

"...She's...part animal?" Katarina looked to Alfonse after she said that, seeming utterly lost.

"It's far more complicated than that. When we have a moment, I'll see if I can't find a book to explain it."

* * *

 

Aileen had begun to be more used to operating in the night within the Order of Heroes. Ever since the day Prince Alfonse managed to discover her secret, sworn to secrecy he may be, he saw an invaluable boon in the raven's ability to fly. She didn't have the famed hearing or sight of Tibarn's hawks, but she made up for it by having no problems with either. From the air, she could get a very good view of the world around her. The wind whistled in her ears from the west, though she paid it no mind as she looked outward. The way to Nifl could make a lesser man go insane, if they saw the amount of snow in comparison to the villages--it made it easier to see if there was anything up ahead, at least, so she appreciated it.

Flying north from her position didn't seem to grant her much, but she saw to it to circle around--if she couldn't see any sort of camp one way, she'd see it from the other, or maybe hear some sort of signal. The east arc didn't give her much in the way of anything, though she could swear she heard something--it wasn't until she hit the south arc that it seemed like she finally got a read, after making sure she simply wasn't seeing their own campfire.

Aileen knew she couldn't descend too much without attracting alarm, but from what she could see below, there was another camp--another group of soldiers, and from the look of it, they weren't friendly. If she had to make a guesstimate, they'd be about ninety to one hundred and twenty miles out, though it looked like they were packing up. Naga only knows what direction they were going in, but it'd be good to report to Alfonse.

It's the western arc that was becoming worrisome. They were thirty miles out, and seemed to be trotting out in their direction. That wasn't going to be a good time at all; though their numbers were less fortified than the base camp, they would be on them before the night ended. They intended to take their general back, it seemed.

This wasn't good. Aileen sees herself flying back to the campsite to warn of the coming attack.

Back in the forest, Katarina and Alfonse seemed to be having a chat of their own.

"...That should be a general explanation, at least. I trust that's satisfactory?"

"Oh, yes...I had no idea that beorc could...be so cruel..."

Alfonse and Katarina's conversation was cut short by the rather abrupt landing and transformation--Aileen had at least a good idea of landing on the ground instead of a tree, though the rustling was definitely enough to get their attention.

"Aileen? What's the situation?" Alfonse looked suitably concerned.

"Good news: managed to separate base camp; due about one hundred miles south. West?" Aileen had a terrible habit of losing compasses, so she simply points out the direction of the camp. "That way. Already packing up, may want to start leaving."

"Gods, they'll still be on us within a day if we don't keep our pace..." Alfonse didn't seem very pleased, but the information was good. "I take it there's bad news?"

Aileen points to the left. "Thirty miles. Got company coming our way."

" _No_." Alfonse's look quickly shifted to seriousness, looking in that direction. "Could you ascertain their numbers?"

"More at that camp; smaller band coming at us." Aileen looks surprisingly conflicted. "Gonna regroup?"

"...We don't have much of a choice. They may try to...meet in the middle." Katarina spoke up, concern clearly rising for the prince.

"We'll have to call an emergency meeting..." Alfonse sighed, though it allowed him to suck in a breath and stand resolute. "Thank you, Aileen. Prepare the soldiers for a fight; I'll send more scouts out."

"Right." There's a small pause while Aileen considers, but she winds up pointing to her wings. "...Can she redo the wings?"

"...Oh, right." Shoot, he forgot about that. Well... "Katarina, follow my instructions exactly. Time is of the essence."

"Yes, Prince Alfonse!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I was expecting to be able to finish this within three parts.
> 
> I was wrong. I was very, very wrong.


	4. Snow Patrol (Part 4)

Say what one will about the group of ragtag misfits and royals, but when the circumstances are dire? The lot of them answer with quick thinking. The camp is practically packed in a heartbeat once the circumstances become apparent, with items divided up between horses, and soldiers ready for attack. It's such a contrast from the laid back demeanor that everyone took moments ago, but they've always been prepared for this; if anything, some were even itching for it.

"Deirdre. Trustin' you four to deal with most of the mess." Aileen's tone was utterly serious as she stood beside the shaman, looking a little further out at the father and son and the pink haired pegasus knight getting their weapons ready.

Deirdre seemed to smile from her spot, nodding her head with confidence. "You said that most of their forces were mages, correct?"

"Yeah. Lot on horses." Aileen's expression seemed to sour a bit. "Didn't wanna risk a wolf tome."

"You don't have to worry." Deirdre was...well, maybe a bit overconfident for someone who had few to no memories. "You haven't set me against a mage I couldn't beat yet. I may not have my staves...but I promise, we'll open the way."

Aileen couldn't help but smirk a bit at that. "Good. Counting on it."

"Mother? Est, Father and I have everything prepared." Seliph walked over to the two of them, sparing a quick glance for Aileen before looking to his mother. "We're ready to march."

"Good work, Seliph." Deirdre quickly gave her son's hair a ruffle, before turning back to the summoner. "We'll be going, then. You're staying in camp, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Something to take care of." Aileen nodded her head before giving Seliph a quick glance. "Keep her safe, got it? She's reliable." She'd leave it at that, but even she can kind of acknowledge the bluntness of it, so she amends it quickly. "And nice. Nice too."

Seliph chuckles a bit before giving a firm salute. "It goes without saying, that I'll do anything I can. I swear it."

"Good. Get over there, now." Aileen waved them off before they went to catch up with Est, and started walking over to where Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna were currently stationed. She knew that they likely were going to give her the word on their decision, and with Berkut, Zelgius, and Azura staying behind, she had an idea of where this was going.

"Commander, Prince, Princess." Aileen nodded her head once she was over there. "Said you had orders. Main troops are off, so..."

"Very important ones." Anna seemed to beam from beside the two royals; Alfonse gave the summoner a nod, while Sharena averted her gaze. Whether it was due to anger or sadness was anyone's guess, but Aileen didn't pay it any mind. "It wasn't a unanimous decision. I want to say that much right now, and we even asked Princess Fjorm for her opinion."

"She was...rather firmly against it." Alfonse seemed to pale a bit at that, rubbing the back of his head. "She's still watching General Laegjarn, of course, but she did say that if we came to a decision, she would honor it. Reluctantly, of course."

"Oh, just...go on and say it." Sharena spoke up from beside them, still not turning to face the summoner. "Aileen's probably chomping at the bit, here."

"Okay, okay." Anna sighed, but beamed more genuinely. "You and yours will be ensuring that General Laegjarn is a diversion for the campsite. I'll leave most of the limitations to your judgement, but let's not go killing anyone, hm?" Despite Anna's smile, there seemed to be some hidden edge there.

And honestly, it was enough to get Aileen to nod, after jittering for a bit in anticipation. "Course. Said it myself, yeah?" Aileen takes a bit of a bow, before looking to the Askran princess. "...Sorry, Princess. Won't kill her. Got my word on that."

That caused Sharena to pause for a second, actually looking at the summoner...before crossing her arms and looking away again. "Don't say 'sorry' unless you mean it, Aileen."

Were Aileen a bit more empathetic, she'd reconsider her stance a bit. As it stands, she shrugs her shoulders and looks to Alfonse, her expression practically saying 'I tried'. "Will get on that, then. Stay safe."

"Likewise. Meet up with us once you're finished, Aileen." Anna waited until Aileen gave her a firm salute, before the three walked off.

That just left meeting up with her three reliable soldiers, then.

* * *

The fight was most certainly on ahead of that mess, though. The second the four saw the forces they were faced with, they knew they were going to be in for a ride. There were riders, certainly, and Aileen had a good idea in being wary about sending Deirdre's usual partner out. As prepared as they may have been, though, their number was mostly magi, and the group was more than prepared to handle a good dose of anything they had to offer. As it stood, Seliph and Est had a good time with getting the drop on most of the enemy soldiers, and the few who snuck past couldn't deal with Deirdre and Sigurd's combined might. It was almost...too easy.

"Divine Naga, heed me--" Deirdre cast a blast of Naga's energy at the soldier in front of her, sending them back before quickly looking at Sigurd, who fought beside her. "My love, are you faring well?"

"Hm? Of course, Deirdre--one moment." Sigurd quickly saw to cutting down an archer who had the guts to aim at him, before galloping back to his wife. "My apologies. Is something concerning you?"

"It's their forces." Deirdre fired off another blast before speaking up again, keeping an eye on Seliph and Est ahead. They seemed to be doing well on their own. "They seem awful weak...and I'm not being overconfident, for once. I'm worried about the camp..."

"...Do you think this was a trap, then?" Sigurd's eyes seemed to widen at that.

"It...may have been a diversion for us. They may have anticipated who would come..."

Oh. That's concerning, if the way Sigurd looks over is any indication. "General Laegjarn...did she instruct them?"

"Not in her current state, but...she may have been studying us." Deirdre bites her lip a bit at that. Another soldier comes at the both of them, before Sigurd crosses blades with them and takes them down. She can feel herself getting fatigued, but this had to have been the last of them, right? It was easy. _Too_ easy.

"Seliph, Est--how are the both of you faring?" Sigurd shouts over to them, while helping Deirdre onto his horse.

"I think that's the last of them, Lord Sigurd!" The pegasus knight seemed confident as she caught up with the two, Seliph staying behind to check the path ahead. "It was super easy, though. Seliph and I were more than enough to take them on!"

"I'm quite glad to fight along someone as reliable as yourself, Est. Thank you." Sigurd meant that genuinely, at least.

Their rapport was cut short by a clang of steel, however, and the three of them instantly turned to the source--and saw Laevatein crossing blades with Seliph, the boy barely deflecting her blows.

"I've come to take my sister back." Raising her blade up again, she attempted to strike Seliph, only to be met by Seliph's blade block. The twintailed swordswoman grunted in response to that, raising up again, and again, and again--only to be met with blocks.

"You must be Laevatein, then." Seliph was surprisingly calm, despite the fatigue from battle--he knew he had to approach the situation with some level of calm, before he'd wind up dead. He could hear his father, mother, and Est gaining on them...

"Just die. I want to see her again--" The rising emotion was Laevatein's downfall, as it allowed Seliph to get a clear strike in on her--sending her down to her knees, as Seliph jumped back to meet with his party.

"Princess Laevatein, stand down. You are outnumbered and outmatched." Sigurd's tone was all too calm in the situation, but he had his blade at the ready. The man was more than ready and willing to strike down the felled princess in front of him, if only to keep his son and wife safe.

"No...No, I..." Laevatein seemed to grit her teeth, not wanting to give in, but...one on four, especially with two swordsmen of incredible skill, was a death wish. Laegjarn would have told her that. "Where is she?"

"...She is at the campsite. You won't miss her, I assure you." Deirdre spoke up from Sigurd's horse, her tone taking a surprisingly gentle twist. It was enough to get Laevatein moving, at least, and for her to start rushing toward the site. The four could only breathe a sigh of relief.

"She's...not really bright, is she? She just believed us without thinking..." Est looked at the running girl, honestly perplexed.

"I say we don't look a gift horse in the mouth. The others should be able to meet with us soon." Sigurd was tempted to follow the swordswoman, but the sole thing holding him back was Deirdre, at this point, who placed a hand on his arm in a comforting manner. They'd be all caught up soon.

...Well, sooner than they expected. The bulk of the troops seemed to arrive right on the tails of the small army's defeat, and the main group signals them over. It takes a little while longer, but Fjorm and the mysterious singer are the first to arrive; Zelgius, Berkut, and Aileen arrive a few minutes after, no worse for wear than usual.

"I trust that everything has been taken care of?" Anna looked to the group of three, Zelgius walking alongside Berkut's horse--Aileen seemed to have hitched a ride, at the very least.

"All according to plan, Commander Anna." Zelgius nodded his head, gesturing to the two. "They showed the proper amount of restraint, and if the pink blur we saw was any indication, they will likely be reconvening in the clearing."

"That is our hope, at the very least." Berkut straightened up with a smirk. He looked like he got into a bit of a fight of his own, if the dents in his armor are any indication, but that triumphant smirk and confidence oozing from him could only mean one thing. "The general was crafty, but nothing I couldn't handle. She's been left alive, as per your request."

"Probably wishes otherwise. Broken arms do that! Just did one, though." Aileen...piped up with entirely too much cheer apparent on her face, practically beaming. "...And one leg. Just those, though!"

With a sigh from Anna, she signaled the troops off. "We're off, then. We've got a long march ahead of us, everyone!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is finally DONE  
> it's probably really obvious i kinda just. threw caution to the wind at the end  
> hopefully it was still entertaining tho  
> also please do not trust me to write fight scenes  
> i regret a lot and i apologize


	5. The Long Haul (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one for next week's Reddit prompt. This one'll be more focused on some character interactions.
> 
> i have no clue how many parts this will be, we'll just have to see

With Laegjarn taken care of, for the most part, the plan has become simple once again; Snjárhof was not going to be an easy place to get to, and everyone knew that. With Fjorm's guidance, however, it seemed as if they could make it there and make it out alive with the other princess. It would be an arduous march, certainly, but everyone seemed more than prepared for it. The Askran's led the pack alongside Princess Fjorm, with everyone else following closely behind; they had an objective to meet, and more than enough energy to travel.  
  
Well...most of them, anyway. Sharena was more than content to fall behind a bit, allowing the three to take command more easily. It allowed the cavaliers to go on ahead as well, and almost everyone else seemed more than occupied with their own conversations to notice.  
  
Almost, being the key word. She's not quite allowed to separate from the pack, as Zelgius winds up clearing his throat from next to her, causing her look to dart up.  
  
"Princess Sharena. I take it there is something on your mind."  
  
The words aren't cold, but Sharena finds herself shivering none the less. Maybe she's just cold. "It's no trouble, really! I'm fine."  
  
"It's not like you." Zelgius's words are a little more insistent, and he seems to sigh just a bit. "Are you still troubled by what was done to General Laegjarn?"  
  
It's like a knife to the heart, really. Zelgius always had the habit of cutting straight to the point, but Sharena...well, it was still something that Sharena was sorting out. "We didn't have to hurt her, did we? We could have done something else, but...now she has broken bones, because of what we allowed you three to do." Her throat seems to choke up for a moment, before she turns away.  
  
If it's any consolation, Zelgius doesn't seem to comment. He waits for Sharena to take a breath while they march, before speaking up. "Might I ask you something, princess?"  
  
"Oh...yes, of course. What is it?"  
  
"You wished to keep General Laegjarn with us, correct? What did you wish to do?" It's an even question, and Zelgius keeps his attention on the princess as they walk.  
  
"Well...I was hoping we could get her to open up to us." Sharena starts that easily, a small smile coming onto her face. "She's such a reasonable person. I thought we might be able to talk to her more, and...maybe she and her sister could..."  
  
"...You were hoping that they may join our side." Zelgius's tone isn't...necessarily soft, but it takes a bit less of his usual sternness than normal.  
  
"Yeah! Exactly! But..." Sharena deflates a bit at that. "She'll never do that now. Not after that..."  
  
Zelgius isn't quite sure what to make of Sharena, sometimes. The girl is far too trusting for her own good, but she shines so brightly, in her element. Really, it's... "War is a cruel thing. There are good people on all sides, with wills that will never break. General Laegjarn...she is the sort of person bound by those. You must know that."  
  
"...I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"Do not be sorry, Princess Sharena. Your heart is in the right place...I imagine that your people would not want you to lose that."  
  
"But..." Sharena isn't sure how to really word what's been eating at her, and she finds herself glancing away again. "...Did she tell you her reasons?"  
  
"...Aileen spoke of General Laegjarn as if she was wary of the woman. I would say afraid, but it is hard to tell with her." Zelgius is calm when he explains it, though he seems slightly uncertain in his own right. "General Laegjarn's loyalty is to her father, first and foremost. If she had the chance, she could use your trust against you."

...It feels familiar, really, having trust used against her. "Re--Katarina did the same thing, when brother and I first met her. And now, she's a reliable hero and friend of ours. Sure, brother doesn't trust her, but...I don't think we should have..." Her words die off there, as she considers it. "...I don't know. I just...don't want people to be hurt, but..."  
  
"...Walk with me for a while longer, Princess Sharena. I would be more than willing to talk this out with you."  
  
"Really, General Zelgius?" Sharena's eyes seemed to light up--that familiar sort of brightness she'd take when meeting a new hero. Zelgius wasn't sure if indulging her like this would be such a good idea, but... "Oh, I'd like that very much!"  
  
"...Very well, Princess." He had to wonder if they'd even be staying on the subject, now...

* * *

Alfonse had decided to go on ahead to clear a path, while people took a moment to rest. Horses needed to be fed and allowed time to drink, and people's feet needed some reprieve from their incessant route. The prince knew he could never rest, lest the war would be lost. He had a job to do, and if it meant clearing out some snow and ice with his sword...well, that would simply be that. It was his duty, and he'd see it through to the end. He had to, at all costs.

So, when he feels eyes on him from far away, he's more than aware of who the culprit is. He's content to ignore her--the girl worried about him just for Sharena's sake, but he was fine. He was strong enough to bear the weight of Askr as a whole. They had to stop Surtr, they had to stop Loki, they had to stop all of this and maybe, just maybe, they could stop all of this fighting for good. There had to be a way. It was a matter of keeping everyone safe, and they had to stop them.

He feels his breath growing haggard, and a hand reaches out to grasp his shoulder--he's quick to turn, and once he sees Katarina, he tries to shrug her off to no avail. "Katarina, that is...quite enough."

"No. You're going to hurt yourself if you continue." Katarina was generally softspoken and shy, so that surprisingly strong tone was...kind of unexpected. "Please, take a moment and rest...you need to stay strong. I'll take care of this..."

"No, I'm more than...capable..." Alfonse attempted to raise his sword again, bringing it down against the ice in front of him again. He managed to do it twice more, before the grip on his shoulder became more forceful and he felt himself being yanked out of the way, losing his footing and falling onto the ground. His look goes to Katarina, glaring and practically seething. "Just--let me do this myself!"

"Stop this, Prince Alfonse! I can do it!" Katarina works quickly to bring out her Rauðrblade, chanting as quick as she can to bring forth the magical blades--piercing one directly into the ice, causing it to blast away and open their path further.

Alfonse isn't really sure how to respond, really, but he's pretty sure it shouldn't be grasping Katarina's arm and forcibly yanking her to the ground with him. Rauðrblade gets knocked out of her hand in the process and into the snow, but it doesn't stop her--somehow, he knew it wouldn't stop a trained assassin. As quick as he's dragged her down, her instincts practically kick in and she makes to tackle him to the ground, attempting to pin him and managing to knock Fólkvangr out of his hand in the process. She's crafty, he'll give her that--he struggles, but she moves to keep him pinned, and eventually he just...glares at her, while ceasing in his thrashing.

"You're the most stubborn person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"It...it wouldn't be like this, if you could know your own limits..."

"That isn't for you to decide. Get  _off_ of me, Reese." He doesn't like using her real name as leverage, but if it'll get her off, he'll do it.

Unfortunately, despite Katarina's frustrated sigh, it has no effect. "No. I...I won't let you do this to yourself."

" _Get off_!"

" _No_!"

Alfonse thrashes, attempting to dislodge Katarina to, once again, no avail. He hates feeling powerless, and deep down, he knows the girl has a point. He feels it just kind of bubbling in him, and he finds himself turning away. It's enough to get Katarina to shift a little, though she likewise averts her gaze. He's able to sit up, at the very least, and brush the snow off of him before looking at Katarina.

"...Are you happy now?"

"I..." Katarina looks back, shaking her head. "This...isn't about me being happy. I just...don't want you to work yourself to death."

"I would hardly die from such conditions..."

"Do you...even realize how much you make Princess Sharena worry?" The former assassin's tone took a bit of a harsher edge to it, even if it caused her to look away. She's not used to displaying even a small amount of spine, so it's...a lot, really. She turns back after she takes a breath. "We're...all here with you, Prince Alfonse. You don't have to do anything alone. So...please...let us help you. That's what we're here for, isn't it?"

Alfonse really found that he couldn't argue with that. He looked to the path ahead, eyes scanning it a little before letting himself fall into the snow. "...Finish clearing the path, then. If that's what you wish." He doesn't like giving up, but he needs his energy for fighting and leading. That's what he tells himself.

Once Katarina gets her tome back, she uses the blades she summons to clear the rest of the way. It would've been far more arduous on everyone, but now they'll have a far better time of it--Alfonse finds himself sighing a bit, but also has a smile coming onto his face. 

He's never been the trusting sort, but maybe that isn't quite the way? He's not certain, yet, but he looks to Katarina once she is done. "...Thank you, Katarina. You have my apologies, if I hurt you."

"You didn't..." Katarina looks back at Alfonse, seeming to shake her head. "You just...need to remember that. Even while we're marching. Okay?"

"If it'll prevent you from pinning me again, I suppose I can oblige." Alfonse rolled his eyes a bit at that, but he could see Katarina's cheeks puffing a bit despite everything. It was honestly kind of funny looking.

"Well...don't make me have to..." It's said softly enough, while she does what she can to catch her breath.

"If you don't practice what you preach, I'm going to have to carry you back to camp, Katarina."

"Wh--" Oh, that makes her jolt--it's enough to get her to fall on her rear, in the snow, looking to Alfonse bewildered. "Don't say something like that!"

He doesn't say anything further. He just finds himself chuckling indignantly at her...maybe it wasn't so bad to have allies to rely on like that.

 


	6. The Long Haul (Part 2)

"Lady Deirdre." Berkut looks to the woman, huddled up under a tree and reading, with a raised brow. The army had a moment of peace for themselves, stopping their march so the others could rest. Prince Alfonse had gone ahead to clear a path, so most of the army was restless, really. The prince's eyes gesture to the snow filled branch above the woman's head. "I would exercise caution and get out from under the tree, if I were you. You'll wind up ruining that book of yours."

"...Hm?" Deirdre seemed to have been distracted, at the very least. She looks up at Berkut, though, after a moment. "Oh, Lord Berkut...you have my apologies. Did you say something?"

"The--" Berkut gives a sigh of frustration, shaking his head a bit before offering the woman his hand. He does what he can to keep his look not so blunt, but... "Get out from under that damned tree. The branch looks fit to break!"

"Oh!" Deirdre looks above, blinking in surprise before she takes that hand to help herself up. Using a pointer finger to keep her page, she...doesn't really know what to do when she's up, other than look at Berkut with a bit of a smile. "Thank you for thinking of me. I would not want to lose such precious reading material."

The praise caused him to swell with pride--though he did turn away, keeping some semblance of his cold air with an all too satisfied smirk. "You could do to be more aware. I won't always be here to ensure your safety."

"That is true...I just got so distracted. My apologies." Deirdre's look shifted away a bit, somewhere between her book and the ground. Berkut didn't seem to be having any of that, though, shaking his head in response.

"Come now, you needn't be so disheartened." Berkut sneaks a glance at the book she's carrying, though he instinctively frowns at the contents. He's never been fond of magic due to those occultist who served the so-called will of Duma, but working with and supporting Deirdre for as long as he has, he's been forced to adjust to such things. He can at least show the tiniest bit of tact. "...Your dedication to your craft is admirable, if nothing else."

"It's simply something I...think I remember." Deirdre's look went back to Berkut, though a soft smile graced her features. "...It's nice to have something else to do, than ruminate on matters."

That makes sense, at least. Considering what he's heard of Jugdral's god damned mess of a history, anything would be preferable to that. He nods his head, tone going inquisitive. "Have you much reading material?"

"I borrowed quite a few books from Askr's library before we left, but...I think I have read through most of them already." Deirdre thinks for a moment, before tilting her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I propose that we trade material, if that is the case." Berkut seemed to swell with pride, hand going over his chest with a smirk on his face. "The selection of Valentian literature in Askr is barely adequate, but I'm certain there must be _something_ to your standards. Shall we?"

"Oh..." Deirdre seemed to smile even more at that, hiding it just a bit behind her hand. "I would like that very much, Lord Berkut. Where are you keeping your books?"

"In one of the knapsacks on my horse. Come, let's go."

Berkut easily led Deirdre to his horse, who was far more occupied with drinking water than noticing the duo coming up to him. Of course, it was easy enough for Berkut to locate his selection. It was a small one, to be sure, but he seemed more than happy to bring a few out for Deirdre to look over. "I ask that you don't bring some of these selections up to the people at large...but I have found these adequate enough to pass the time with."

The stack of books certainly held some intrigue, at least. At least a few biographies were in there, along with some general history of Valentia as a whole. What caught Deirdre's interest, however, was a book at the top. She reached to grasp it, and she saw Berkut's gaze flicker away from her when she did. It caused her look to be one of concern. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing." Berkut shook his head, not looking at her. "Just take it, if you're going to."

So, she did. What she was greeted with on the cover was a beautiful prince and princess, hand in hand with one another. That's when it dawned on Deirdre; this must have been some kind of fairy tale, wasn't it? That's...actually kind of nice, in these times. Deirdre looks back to Berkut, clearing her throat a bit. "I think I will take this one, then. It looks so quaint..."

"Hmph. It's the kind of book that Rinea likes to read, from time to time." Berkut turns back to Deirdre with a bit of a sigh, though he could feel that bit of frustration welling inside himself. Gods, why was it like this? "It reminded me of her, that's all. No more reason than that!"

Of course, all it did was cause Deirdre to smile a bit. Not derisively, but she definitely wasn't buying that statement. "I will keep it safe, then...in her honor."

"Hmph. You better." Though spoken with that ever present arrogance, he found it in himself to smile at that.

"Why don't you bring all of those with us, then?" Deirdre smiles a bit, holding out her free hand. "Sigurd and Seliph would love to read of Valentia's culture as well. I am certain."

Berkut's look snapped to Deirdre when she asks that, bewildered. It's not so bad of a request, really, but being around Deirdre's family has always been strange. It wasn't like being around his own family, spending an eternity walking on eggshells and having every move be vying for power and respect. It was light, it was merry, it was like a family from a storybook, if only while they resided in Askr. It was strange, he felt strange, but... "Lady Deirdre, with all due respect, I--"

"Please...join my family, Lord Berkut. They would appreciate it, I assure you." Deirdre's tone was sincere and kind, just like when she got him to eat dinner with them. It's...

"Alright, enough of that. Gods, you don't make it easy to refuse a request..." Berkut's eyes rolled a bit, but he grabbed more books from the sack, gathering them into a pile. "Let us be off, then. Perhaps they too have something I would like to read."

Deirdre's smile was bright as she nodded her head, turning on her heel and motioning for him to follow. "I'm certain they will. Let us be off!"

And so, Berkut followed, allowing his mind to wander just the slightest bit.

Then, like a pile of bricks, something hits in his mind. She basically asked him to join her family. Presumably, just for this, but with the way she asked it...

He just basically agreed to be adopted by the Chalphy family, didn't he? In...all but explicit asking, but...

That woman is goddamn _crafty_ , if that's the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dumb, just take it, i still need to write another one but TAKE IT FOR NOW
> 
> flees


	7. The Long Haul (Part 3)

The evening rolled around swiftly, and camp was set up once the perimeters were confirmed safe. People needed to get their rest, after all--their journey was taxing, but as long as they were smart, those two weeks would come and go in no time at all.  
  
Despite it all, Alieen's found herself high up in one of the many trees around the area. She usually likes to climb to keep a look out of the area, when she isn't ordered to fly, but she's had a habit of climbing ever since she came to Askr. She had to make up for her lack of flight somehow, and this was probably one of the better ways to do it. Climbing up the castle walls, climbing up trees; all of it was fair game. The trees in particular were a good way to get away from most people, due to the royals not wanting to climb and anyone else just plain not having the ability to. It let Aileen get some time to herself when it was optimal.  
  
...Of course, despite her peace, it wasn't optimal at all. Especially not when she hears footsteps coming toward her tree, prompting her to shoot a look at whomever was coming to her, eyes narrowing despite recognizing the presence. The young pegasus knight didn't blend into the forest at all--it was a good thing there weren't any archers nearby, because she'd be a big, sore, pink thumb to target. Aileen whistles sharply to get the girl's attention.  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
The knight's look shoots up to the tree for a moment; the branches just barely obscure Aileen, but the white coat is just enough to at least see who she's speaking to. Est beams, waving up at the summoner. "Oh, there you are! You really know how to hide, don't you?"  
  
Aileen shrugs at that. "Wanted to stay hidden. Peaceful up here. Why, looking for me?"  
  
"Well, yeah!" Est seemed to puff her cheeks a bit at that, though she seemed to remain lighthearted. "You're always by yourself! And when you aren't, you don't really even talk to everyone else, so..."  
  
"Came here to bug me, then." Aileen's eyes roll at that, tutting the younger girl under her breath. "Should've known. Just...get up here."  
  
"You don't have to sound so sour..." Despite Est's put out tone, she's not too bad at climbing herself; she manages to get up to a branch or two below Aileen's easily, sitting herself cozy up there. "Are you always just..."  
  
"Blunt? The word I use for it." Aileen goes back to looking out at the sky, shaking her head. "Just who I am."  
  
Est looks to the sky herself, shaking her head a bit. "You seem lonely. Doesn't it feel like that, when you sit by yourself?"

Aileen had to honestly think of that for a moment, before shaking her head. "Just...the way it is. That's all."

"Haven't you ever thought that you'd like someone's company?" Est seemed genuinely curious, like she couldn't understand not feeling alone. It's concerning, to her.

The other woman just seems utterly confused on why Est is even asking, grimacing and pointedly focusing on the sky. "Gave you my answer already."

"It doesn't make sense, though. It isn't just the way things are, if it's your decision."

"What if it is, then?"

"Then it's not a good decision!"

Aileen's look snaps back at Est when she says that, fixing the pink haired girl with a disdainful look. "It's _my_ decision. Don't make it for me."

"But..." Est's look deflated a bit as she tried to think. "Come on, please? You seem like such a nice girl..."

Aileen couldn't believe what she was hearing. Honestly, how long was she going to keep this up? "Stop it already! You a fledgling or something?! Ugh!"

"...Fledgling?"

...Shit. Aileen's whole body jolts, creaking the branch a bit while her face goes pale, bird brain trying to think of an excuse. "Just. Kilvas terminology, that's all! Got bird lovers there. Bleeds into their speech!" It...admittedly sounded more like she was trying to convince herself, than anything, but if the way Est looked was any indication, she...wasn't buying it.

No, if anything, she seemed all too happy, like a cat who got the canary. "A-ha! I got you to open up to me! I don't believe you for a second that it's just town terminology!"

Oh god, here it comes. Aileen's mind races a mile a minute as her brain processes the worst scenario possible, eyes widening and heart beating. She's gonna have to get rid of this perky pink haired girl, isn't she? They'd be down one of their best cooks though, fuck. Maybe she can ask Alfonse if the Breidablik can erase memories? That'd be far more convenient and a lot less messy. But god, then everyone's going to ask questions and then she'll have to ask Alfonse for an excuse. And make it look accidental probably too so Abel doesn't ask questions about it. God, this is bad, this is bad--

"You've got a bird-watching habit, don't you, Aileen?"

...Oh. That's. Not even close to what Aileen expected.

If she were a little less panicked, she'd probably call out Est on shaving twenty years off her damn lifespan, but the young pegasus knight takes it as her cue to continue. "Oh, that's so wonderful! I don't know much about birds, but I'd love to see some with you! There probably aren't that many _here_ , but when we get back to Askr, I want to help you look for them! We could even go on my pegasus and see if we could find some from the air!"

Thankfully, Est seems more than able to talk a mile a minute, which allows Aileen to get herself back to...somewhat normal. That last bit gets her interest, though. "You'd...let me do that?"

"Of course I would! Hehehe, got your interest there, didn't I?" Est seemed all too pleased at that.

"...Never been on one before." Aileen's eyes start to light up a bit. "Look...kinda scary, but...sounds like fun? Going in the air. And stuff..."

"Oh, you have _got_ to go for a ride with me sometime, Aileen! It's the most amazing thing in the world! Come with me on patrol tomorrow, I'll be happy to take you along!"

"Woah..." Oh gosh, she _gets to fly_. Without having to scan for enemies?! "Y...Yeah! That'd be good! Really good!"

"Okay, then! Let's do it! I promise it'll be the best time of your life!"

Aileen might not know what friendship is really like, honestly. But this? Feels like a step in the right direction.


	8. A Hoppin' Good Time (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One part Reddit prompt, one part Spring Festival shenanigans. Enjoy!
> 
> (lord knows how many parts this is actually gonna be, good god.)

"...Worst idea commander's had in a while."

"You'll...get no disagreements from me, Aileen."

Alfonse and the summoner could only look at the hustle and bustle of the festival below with a grimace each. Between the rabbit outfits, the silly weapons, and the general atmosphere...well, it was quite the contrast from what they were just traveling through. It was supposed to be a short cut of some kind, but neither of the two could doubt that the tournament money was likely the first thing on Anna's mind.

Speaking of Anna, she manages to catch the bellyaching duo unaware and grabs them both by the shoulder, dragging them toward her with a jolt from the duo. "Come on you two, no dallying! We've got to be prepared for the tournament, so get into costume!"

"-- _Watch it_!" It's with a surprisingly quick gesture that Aileen forces Anna's hand off of her, jumping back and crossing her arms over her chest. "Others are supposed to dress up, yeah? Why us?"

"You...can't actually be serious, commander. Aileen is right, you know." Alfonse's reaction was less severe, and if anything, was somewhere between confused and full of dread.

"Not this year! You'll be seeing the reason for it in a moment." Anna's good mood didn't seem to be diminished, and she gestured for the two to follow her, rather than grabbing them along this time. It takes a few moments to get down to the area where everyone else is, but...

If the outfits in Sharena's hands and the apparent doubles of themselves were any indication, this was going to be a very, very interesting Spring Festival. Alfonse wasn't even sure what he was looking at, while Aileen's look went back and forth between the dressed up prince and Alfonse himself.

"...Sister, would you mind introducing us to your new friends...?"

Alfonse's tone was incredulous, but by contrast, his sister's tone was utterly elated as she gestured the other Askr duo over to her brother.

"Brother, look, it's US! Can you believe it?! Look at these cute outfits they're wearing!" Sharena gestures to the both of their other selves wildly, beaming bright. "Look, look, they're so _cute_!"

The other Alfonse could really only turn to his counterpart, sporting an all too sympathetic expression. "'Cute' is pretty subjective..."

"I'll agree with you there." If nothing else, Alfonse could return the sympathetic look. Though, looking at the outfits in his sister's hands...

"Hehe! Well, I say we carrot lot for your kind words!" The other Sharena looked a little too satisfied with herself for the pun, while the other Alfonse could only groan.

"That wasn't even a good one, sister..."

"Come on, brother, we have to go dress up!" Sharena's hand quickly went to grab her brother's arm, beginning to drag him along--he could see a costume all too similar to the ones their counterpart's sported, and he wanted no part in that. He tries to drag his feet, but when he sees that won't work...well, he resorts to something he hopes will work.

"K--Katarina, _HELP_!"

The shout gets Katarina to run up surprisingly quick--really, Anna and Aileen looking on kind of wonder where the hell she came from, but the girl runs over to Alfonse's side and...

Well, she's not sure what to do, even if it's stopped Sharena from dragging her brother along and makes her stare.

"Prince Alfonse? What's going on...?"

Alfonse tries to speak up, but Sharena's quicker than he is--and she promptly grabs Katarina's hand with a smile, dragging them both along. "Oh, good! I found a _super_ cute outfit for you too, Katarina--come on, you two are gonna look great!"

There was some more dismayed shouting, but before the ones left knew it, they were gone and off in the dressing area. "Well..." Anna started, looking over the rest of the group. "It's looking to be a fiery competition, if nothing else!"

"I don't know if competition would be..." The other Alfonse sighs and shakes his head, before looking to Aileen. "Never mind that. I know the commander, but I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting?"

"Yeah! You're a real quiet one, aren't you?" The other Sharena seemed to beam a bit and get close to the summoner, only stopping when Aileen stops shifting her look between the two and she finally comes to.

"Uh--yeah. Sorry. Name's Aileen." Aileen looked to the two with the most confusion she's ever felt in her life, eyes widening and posture slackening a bit as she kind of shrinks in on herself. "...Uh. Gonna just... _leave_ , before it gets more weird? Way too confusing, to see two of you. Bye."

With that, Aileen quickly turned on her heel and exited, bewildered look not leaving her face for the foreseeable future. The other Alfonse and Sharena could only look to Anna, both rather taken aback.

"...She's a little..."

"Terse? Bad at socializing?" Anna responded to Sharena with her trademark smile. "Yeah. You get used to it after a while."

* * *

 

"Come onnnn, brother!" Sharena knocks on the door of the dressing rooms, waiting for her brother and their friend to come out. "You can't hide in there _forever_! Come on, it's starting soon, so you gotta come out!"

"Says you! You're the one who can actually wear this kind of stuff!" Alfonse's expression couldn't be made out from behind the door, but Sharena could only imagine that it was the whiniest expression known to man.

"P...Princess Sharena, this is a little..." Katarina spoke up from another changing room, sounding rather embarassed. "It fits...a little _too_ well? It's so tight...I don't know about this..."

"Just come out, you two! I'm not leaving until you do!"

It takes a few seconds longer of the duo lollygagging, but they do come out. Alfonse first; his outfit was rather similar to his counterpart's, though it seemed to swap out some of the gold details for a blue that matched Fólkvangr's jewel quite nicely. It didn't prevent the outfit from being skin-tight, though, and very embarrassing to wear. "Sister, this looks degrading..."

Katarina's outfit was rather close to the one that the royals had seen on Camilla in last year's spring festival. The purple was swapped for a nice, pretty red, and her scarf was wrapped around her waist like a bow. She was hiding behind the door a bit, though, biting her lip. "He...he has a point...this is a little..."

Sharena was quick to grab the both of them while in her own outfit, the colors a far deeper pink than her counterpart. "You two look great! Look, I'm gonna go on ahead, okay? Just...I don't know, get used to it while I'm gone! We're gonna need you two to look the part."

Before either of them could get a word in edgewise, Sharena darted off--likely to inform Anna. The two could only sigh at their predicament, though Katarina was the first to speak up.

"I'm... _really_ sorry, Prince Alfonse..."

"...It's okay, Katarina. If anything, _I'm_ the one who should be sorry." The prince looked to his partner with a bit of an apologetic look. "I didn't want you to get caught up in this, but it looks like we don't have a choice now."

"...Yeah." Katarina could only sigh, wrapping her arms around herself as the duo began to walk. "...It...might not be so bad, though."

"We're about to fight in front of hundreds of people. In costume." Alfonse knew Katarina was only trying to lighten the situation a bit, despite it all. "Horrible looking, embarrassing costumes..."

"...I don't know. The floppy ears...they look okay, on your costume..."

Alfonse could only stop and chuckle a bit at that, turning to Katarina with a shake of the head. "Look, I know you're trying to make everything a little better, but..." His words die off when he sees the former assassin shiver a bit, shifting to concern. "Katarina, are you going to be okay?"

"It's just a little cold! I'll...I'll be fine..." Katarina was pretty sure she wouldn't, but she didn't want to burden Alfonse with worrying about her. He had his own dignity to worry about, after all.

So she's definitely surprised when he removes the cape he's wearing, and messes around with it, finding a way to tie it around her so that she can wear it. "It's...not much, really, but you might need this more than I do. I don't know how much it will help, but..." He backs away once he's done, taking stock and nodding his head. It's a little sheer even still, but it's about all he can offer. "I hope it does. Come on, let's get out there."

Katarina isn't honestly sure how to respond at first, but...she manages to pull the cape around her like a cloak, and nods her head with a smile. A sweet smile, really. "Let's do our best out there, then..."


	9. A Hoppin' Good Time (Part 2)

Once Aileen was out of the eye-shot of the other Alfonse and Sharena, she could feel her brain reorienting itself. Honestly, that was the most confusing thing she had ever witnessed and the sooner this damned festival was over? The better. She went to find her usual group of soldiers, finding three of the four congregated into a group in the lobby. Before she could raise her hand in greeting, though, she found Deirdre walking toward her before sticking something on the top of her head, causing her to jump back.

"--Deirdre, warn me before doing that!" Aileen's hands quickly went to her head, trying to feel just what the other woman put on it. Is that...felt? Like ears?

"Oh! I'm so sorry..." Deirdre's words seem to be genuinely apologetic, though her hands do go over and try to get Aileen to stop messing with the ears she put on her. The woman was dolled up in a surprisingly cute fashion; a flowing white dress with lilac polka dots, and floppy ears on her head. "I was told that you needed something for the Spring Festival, so..."

"...Commander put you up to this?"

"She did." The mysterious singer seemed to walk over at that, the veil obscuring most of her reaction. If the slightly raised brow was any indication, though, she was likely getting some kind of amusement out of it. "You do have to look the part, after all."

"Long as I don't gotta put on an outfit..." Aileen seems to sigh, rubbing at her temples as Deirdre continues to mess with her ears and even her hair. The summoner shuddered a bit, though she didn't have the heart to try and force Deirdre off. "Gotta look ridiculous in this, right?"

"Oh, you absolutely do." Berkut had managed to walk up at that point, his expression of amusement all too clear as he watches Deirdre keep up her work. "The most ridiculous I've ever seen you, really."

Aileen rolls her eyes at the prince, trying not to move much. Though she does feel some kind of tug on her head, she tries to ignore it. "Thanks. Glad to hear it."

"I thought you might appreciate the honesty." Honestly, he just looked pleased to be a smug brat. So...no different from Berkut's usual prerogative. "Lady Deirdre, are you _quite_ done messing with the summoner? At this rate, you'll be there all day."

"I just wish to make sure it's perfect...and that the wind doesn't blow them off." Aileen's hair was not good for that sort of thing, to be fair, but Deirdre did finally stop messing with it and stepped back with a smile. "There. Now you look ready for the festival..."

"These at least match with the outfit?" Aileen didn't necessarily like the idea of wearing stupid rabbit ears, but she at least wanted to make sure she didn't look too foolish.

"Of course they do." Deirdre seems to smile, removing her hands and pulling out a small mirror so that the summoner could see herself. "See? Perfect for the festivities."

"...Yeah, guess they're okay." Aileen looked herself over a bit, tilting her head a couple times at her reflection. The ears were simple white ones, so they didn't look out of place with the coat. The inside of the ears were made of something shiny, though, and it caused her to touch the material and mess with the ears.

"Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting!" Anna's voice seemed to come from the back of the four, causing them all to turn to her. "The first match is about to begin! Lady Deirdre, Lord Berkut, we need you two on the field with Prince Alfonse and Katarina."

"Very well. Let's be off before--" Berkut starts, but he catches Anna staring at him with narrowed eyes, which causes him to narrow his own in return. "What's with that dour look?"

"Oh, no no no! You're not going out looking like _that_!" Anna points in the direction of the dressing rooms. "You're getting in proper costume, mister!"

"Hmph! Are you _daft_ , woman?" Berkut's look shifted to a glare, hands gripping his lance. "You would not catch me dead in those disgraceful costumes!"

"You're not costing me this competition. I advice you change your tune this instant." Anna's look was all business, despite the smile on her face. If anything, it'd make a lesser man quake in their boots.

Not Berkut, though, who simply scoffs. "Your bottom line can take it, Commander. You will not be--"

And that was the exact wrong thing to say. Anna's look quickly shifts over to the mysterious singer, smile practically full of teeth. "Help me move him to the dressing room, won't you? Time is of the essence."

"Of course. I thought you'd never ask..." Despite the veil that hid the singer's face, her expression was practically devilish as both women grabbed Berkut's arms and started to drag him away, Berkut fussing all the while.

"Unhand me at _once_ , you craven wretch!!"

Deirdre and Aileen tried to walk over and stop them, to their credit, but the smile Anna fixed the both of them with a look that made them freeze. "We can handle this. If you two would get to the arena soon, that would be wonderful!" Anna's tone was filled with all of the spite in the world, but her second set of words made both women's blood run cold. "And by soon, I mean _now_."

"Y--Yes, Commander Anna." Deirdre took a quick bow while she followed after Aileen, both women scampering out and leaving Berkut to his fate.

* * *

Both women met up with the prince and mage on the field. The first match would be beginning soon, and they had some time to discuss strategy and the like. Honestly, it was just good to be out in the open air.

"You're joining us, Lady Deirdre?" Katarina seemed to smile at the other woman, wrapping Alfonse's cape around her as a breeze went by. "I don't believe we have...had the chance to properly fight alongside one another. I'm looking forward to it..."

"No, I don't believe we have." Deirdre gives the young girl a smile as well. "I'm certain we will do well. I've heard good things about your tactical skill, Katarina...so I'm sure we'll be fine. With Prince Alfonse and Lord Berkut, we'll all be unstoppable."

"Oh?" Alfonse spoke up, peering at Deirdre. "I didn't think he would be joining us. He doesn't strike me as the sort to get into this..."

"Had some encouragement." Aileen speaks up, rubbing at the back of her head. Alfonse seems to grimace in sympathy.

"Commander?"

"Commander."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. With most of the others taking care of the Tempest, he really was the only one left..." Alfonse shakes his head, just in time to see the man of the hour himself ride on out to the bunch with his horse. The sole saving grace of that outfit was that it was primarily black, which Berkut was all too commonly seen wearing anyway. It was a rather dapper outfit, really, almost like one that Chrom wore, but the rigelian prince looked like he'd rather be anywhere but in this competition when he caught up to them.

"I trust that we're well ready to begin." If that didn't basically say ' _let's get this over with_ ', none of them were sure what would.

"Yeah. Bulk of it looks like mages and daggers. Two of yous gonna be vital." Aileen shrugged, peering out at the bunch that they were about to face. She could see the other Alfonse and Sharena, but the black haired and blue haired women weren't ones she recognized. If nothing else, that statement got Berkut and Deirdre's attention handily.

" _Truly_?" Berkut took a look out at the field, a smirk practically growing like a weed on his face. "How quaint. They think they can beat the likes of us with that paltry band?"

"I'm not sure whether I should study them, or pity them..." Even Deirdre's confidence began to skyrocket, as she looked to her partner in crime. "They won't last long, will they?"

"They won't _last_ , Lady Deirdre? _Please_. They may as well have not taken the field." Humiliated he may be, at least he'd be able to take out his aggression on the competition. "You two, handle the melee line. Allow the two of us to take care of the others."

"You two are awful confident..." Alfonse looked to the two while they talked, shaking his head. "But very well. Katarina, stay close."

"Yes, Prince Alfonse."

"Ready, Aileen?"

"Ready to go." Aileen seemed to smirk a bit at that. "Let's go."

 


	10. A Hoppin' Good Time (Part 3)

Meanwhile...

The mysterious singer, once she had been dismissed by the commander, was left to wander. She didn't have to take part in the festival at all; her need to keep her identity concealed was more than enough reason to refuse to partake. It meant that she was left to walk about the grounds unattended, simply taking a look around the various stalls and the wares that they had. Most of them were cute, really; bunnies were of course commonly seen, but there were even little chicks among them, and eggs. So many little eggs. The singer knew better than to allow herself to get lost in her own thoughts and spend carelessly, but...maybe one of these would make a good gift. She did need to make up for Zelgius's day of devotion present...

Thick treads catch the singer's attention, armor clanging with each step--if she hadn't memorized such things by now, she'd be foolish. There's an unfamiliar tread alongside him, but she quickly turns to face the two. While her veil conceals most of her expression well, there's no mistaking how quickly her eyes soften when she lays her eyes on the knight.

"Zelgius. The matter of the Tempest has been handled, then?" Her words come easily, and she gives a quick glance to the boy at his side.

"Indeed. This one's name is Gerome; he assisted us in the Tempest, in Marth's stead." Zelgius looks to the boy in question, who...to be quite frank, seemed more inclined to ignore the two of them and wait for orders. Zelgius didn't really change his expression, though he did gesture the boy away. "Please wait for us in the Inn. We will introduce you to the summoner post haste."

"...Very well." Gerome was more than happy to take his cue to leave the scene, walking past the two with ease. Minerva waited patiently up ahead, as Zelgius had promised, and Gerome saw himself off. The knight and singer were alone among the hustle and bustle.

"...He isn't one for conversation." If Zelgius cares about such a thing, he doesn't make it apparent in his words. If anything, his expression seems to soften a tad while he gestures the singer to walk with him. "He will settle in due time, I suppose."

"He seems quite strong. Did you train with him?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. He's rather deft with an axe; one that could fell even the most fearsome of cavalry." Zelgius seems pleased, if nothing else. "He, Seliph, and Delthea showed incredible prowess in their fights. Overseeing all of them..." He trailed off a bit, though the singer's hand found it's way to hold his armored one.

"You don't have to go further." She seemed to have an idea of it. "It's as the saying goes; the student has become the master. I'm sure they appreciate it."

"...At this rate, I'll have my work cut out for me." Zelgius seemed to chuckle at the idea of it, though. There were plenty of talented people within the Order of Heroes, even if they were unrefined. Fighting them would certainly prove interesting, if nothing else. His gaze went back to the singer. "For now, if you have the time...I would like to enjoy this festival in your company."

"I thought you would never ask." The singer was more than happy to oblige the man in his request--it's when she hears an unfamiliar tread stopping in front of them that the singer's look goes over, seeing...

...One of Ryoma's retainers--Kagero? Dressed in a rabbit suit, but... "Lady Azura?"

Azura could practically feel her blood run with ice. Her eyes immediately widen at the sight of Kagero, taking a step back. She attempted to let go of Zelgius's hand, but the man only held her's tighter, and while his expression was calm? He was reaching for his sword.

"That depends. Are you a friend, or foe?"

He was more than prepared to go on the offensive, but Kagero instantly laid down her weapon in an attempt to placate the both of them...a carrot, but apparently, that constituted a weapon in this festival. "Peace. I do not wish to come to blows. If I have offended, you have my apologies."

Azura could feel herself exhale. She was certain that the woman would kill her, but...if that's not happening, then she must be from another time. Perhaps the time where Corrin joined Hoshido... "Kagero, please do not speak my name here. I would prefer to keep my identity a secret."

Kagero's look stiffened, her visible eye closing in a grimace. "...I apologize. I should have realized from your attire."

"Consider it forgiven. Please, don't let it slip again." Azura wasn't sure what to do with her face, honestly, but she seemed to calm considerably. The woman was clearly someone she was allied with, where ever she came from; there was no use in inciting a fight. She watched Zelgius beside her ease, though he remained wary.

"What brings you out here?" Zelgius's tone was all business, even if he didn't have a reason to strike anymore.

"I am observing the perimeter for any misconduct. As it is not my turn to fight, it is my secondary role in this festival." Kagero seemed to take relative pride in it, if nothing else.

"You will be fighting, then..." Azura seemed to smile, even under the veil. "Can you tell us how our allies are doing?"

"Your allies...would they happen to be under the banner of Prince Alfonse?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Zelgius's brow quirked. "How did you guess?"

"They are the first match. I have some extra tickets for the stands; you two may accompany me to them and watch, if you would like."

Azura and Zelgius looked between each other quickly, before Azura settled on a smile and nod. "Please, take us there. I would love to see how they are faring."

"Follow my lead, then."

It was a relatively quick walk from the stalls and into the court where the fights were taking place. They managed to quickly find their way into some seats, watching the battle go down. Deirdre could be seen casting from the back of Berkut's horse, while the man in question deflected an aimed magic attack with ease. Their opponents were falling easy, due to their combined strength. They were slightly worn down, if the tears on Deirdre's dress were any indication, but they still held strong despite it. Deirdre could be seen cheering for Berkut when he finally managed to knock down the enemy in front of him, ending their side of the match.

On the other side of the field, Alfonse clashed with his other self; that giant spoon couldn't stand up to his sword's assault for long, but being on horse back gave the other an inherent advantage of distance, while his sister prepared her attack. As if from the shadows themselves, though, Katarina cast her Raourblade spell and managed to knock the other Alfonse down. It allowed the other Sharena little time to prepare, but the sting of her magic was still clear in the way Alfonse was knocked back. Even so, he stood his ground and managed to catch her off guard, securing the match for the both of them.

The crowd's cheers were wild; Anna could be seen whooping and cheering, and while Aileen didn't express much, she could be seen clapping for her fellow soldiers. It was certainly an interesting match, if nothing else, and even Azura and Zelgius could spare some cheering for their friends.

...Even if Berkut gave Azura one hell of a stink eye, but well, they can't all be winners.

" _There_ you are, Kagero. We're going on next." An unfamiliar voice could be heard from nearby, and all three turned to see a blue haired young woman in a similar outfit to Kagero, but with a skirt instead of the skin-tight suit. She didn't look too pleased to be there, but she did her best to stand resolute.

"Very well. We have much to make up for, so we cannot afford to be sloppy." Kagero regarded the woman, before turning to the two she had guided in. "Please, continue to enjoy these matches."

"We shall." Zelgius said that much easily, before looking to the blue haired woman, regarding her calmly. "Would you be so kind as to introduce yourself? I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting."

"I am Catria, of the Whitewings. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Catria introduces herself easily, giving a bow to the two. She may as well be polite.

"I am Zelgius; general for the Order of Heroes' first squadron. Likewise." Zelgius inclined his head politely, while Azura didn't see it fit to give an introduction.

"...I see." Catria's tone and even look were surprisingly neutral, lacking even the mild level of tiredness that came with the festival. She didn't seem to dwell on it for long, though, simply looking to Kagero and gesturing for the woman to follow her lead. "Please, enjoy the festival. We shall take our leave."

Both women left, leaving the two with...well, it would simply leave them feeling weirded out, but the two couldn't help but feel unease at her words. "...How odd. Perhaps we should inform Aileen?" Zelgius was the first to speak, turning to Azura.

"Let's see what the next match holds, before jumping to conclusions." Azura's own tone was apprehensive, but she knew better than to raise a fuss. Perhaps it would be better to simply play whatever game is being laid out before them, for now.


	11. A Hoppin' Good Time (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: I still suck at writing fighting scenes

The second match came and went like a blur; Catria and Kagero were surprisingly formidable, but the final match was definitely going to be a tougher one, from the combined efforts of the other Askran royals and the two women. Aileen was perched in a tree after having climbed it, calling out orders to the soldiers below as she observed. The match was far more harrowing--she wasn't sure if they'd all simply decided to stop holding back, or if the pain of loss just lit a fire under their rears, but the Askran siblings were being beset by Alfonse and Katarina, while Deirdre and Berkut combined their efforts to try and take out Catria and Kagero.

Try, being the keyword.

"Berkut, to the right! Get out of range!" Aileen was, if nothing else, a halfway decent tactician in circumstances like this. The soldiers generally kept people distracted from the one actually relaying the orders, so she could shout them at will. That dagger wielding pegasus knight was nothing short of a pain in the rear end, but that lady on the horse was posing even more problems. "Deirdre, stay close!"

"This game of keep away has gone on long enough!" Berkut, however, the stubborn man that he was, insisted on charging forward--he did manage to land a clean hit on Kagero's horse, sending both of them reeling back from the assault. Deirdre could be seen picking up her skirt, attempting to run on over to Berkut's aid.

"Be careful!" If nothing else, the woman was easy to finish off with a cast of Divine Naga--though, the second she's done, the woman fixes Berkut with very firm, though very tired look. Her tone is soft, though. "I know you're anxious to get out of this costume, but Lord Berkut, please...you're overdoing it."

"I am doing no such thing! I'm simply not letting a bunch of lowborne rats play games!" Berkut's expression was slightly reminiscent of a child's, in that indignant sort of way.

"You are fooling no one. Please, don't get careless..." Deirdre's tone lost some of it's firmness at that, kind of just tapering off in aggression and going more in the direction of fatigue. If anything, it caused Berkut's eyes to narrow.

"And you're the one saying _I'm_ overdoing it? You could set a better example, milady." Berkut could at least temper himself a bit, though he caught Catria gaining from the front. He moved his horse toward Deirdre, offering her a hand up to help her on. She wasn't going to be useful on foot. "The second this is over, you're going to a healer. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'm not sure if it's healing I need..." Deirdre looks in particular at the egg in Catria's possession, and even spares a glance to the one in Sharena's while she climbs on his horse. "There must be some kind of enchantment on those weapons. Haven't you noticed...?"

"You know damned well that I don't dabble in magecraft." He'd...call it by a ruder name, but his tact was thankfully working. If anything, this seemed like some pretty vital information, so Berkut listened. "What about it? Is it effecting you?"

"I saw that it's been making Prince Alfonse far more sluggish, but I haven't been able to endure the onslaught as well as usual...I think that might be why." Deirdre gestures to Catria. "If it wasn't the pegasus knight that the enchantment was tied to, it's her or the other Princess Sharena."

"You're certain of this?" Berkut grabbed the reins of his horse, beginning to focus. "If that's the case, we should finish her off _now_."

"Berkut, don't recklessly charge in--"

"Hey!" Aileen's voice was loud, but it was incredibly clipped; it was a way to get both of their attention, if nothing else. "Look alive! There's company!"

Both turned to see Catria preparing a cast of magic, promptly aiming it and knocking Deirdre right off of Berkut's horse and onto the ground. Deirdre was still kicking, thankfully--the woman was fatigued but if she couldn't survive an onslaught like that, she'd have had no place on the team. Of course, the very second that happens, Berkut's glaring daggers at the woman and more than ready to go on the offensive.

"Oh, you're going to regret _that_!"

"Well, I was _hopping_ you would actually give me a fight!"

For a moment, all Berkut could do was stare. Did...she seriously just make a gods damned pun? He did not just hear that. He absolutely did not just hear that. To her credit, even Catria seemed to cringe at the pun, but...

"Look, I know it's _terrible_ , can we just..."

"Well, if you wanted me to get this over with _sooner_ , congratulations! _I have every intention of doing just that_." Was it the fact that she managed to injure his partner? The insufferable pun, the attempt to appeal to reason?

No man would ever know, because the very second Berkut got into Catria's range, he made sure to strike her down with extreme prejudice.

" _Begone from my sight_!!"

With Deirdre and Berkut's side of the fight over with, Alfonse could feel himself become far less enfeebled from the other side of the field. From behind a tree, he shot a look to Katarina. "I think we'll be able to take this back! How close are they?"

Katarina took a quick look from behind one of the trees, before turning back to Alfonse with a nod. "They're going to close in soon. We need to think up our next move, before they do..."

"I'm not sure if there's much else we can do..." Alfonse and Katarina had both taken a beating despite their advantage, and he could tell that they could easily lose this fight. Still, Fólkvangr's gem could be seen shining while Alfonse held onto it, and he knew that they had just one shot at this. "Katarina, we need to go at this with everything we have. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Katarina took a breath in, gripping her tome tightly. "Let's make this one count..."

"Alright...now!"

The two leapt out from their hiding spot, facing the duo of rabbit Askran royals. The other Alfonse had his reins gripped as hard as he could, while the other Sharena had a spell at the ready. Both of them were more than ready for a fight.

"I believe our battle is about to draw to a close." The other Alfonse's look held a certain fire inside of it, despite the indignity he was forced into. "Do either of you have any regrets?"

"None. It was an honor to fight against the two of you." Alfonse could at least say that much with determination in his own expression.

"We're...going to do everything we can to win this." Katarina looked to the other Sharena, her hand resting over her tome.

"Hehehe! Well, let's see if your move is enough to take us both out! Our brother sister combination can't be beat!" Sharena sounded like she was cheering, at least, but her look dampened when she saw the power behind Alfonse and Katarina's moves. The two held their weapons close together, determination finding itself in both of their expressions.

" _My apologies_."

" _It's time to end this!_ "

Both of their attacks fired at once--Alfonse striking with all of the power he could manage, while Katarina sent a storm of blades at Sharena with every ounce of her might. The Askran royals were no match for it.

* * *

Anna could be seen practically cooing over the treasure chest they obtained, looking at each treasure like a new opportunity to get some easy gold. Everyone else had scattered for the most part, but Aileen stuck nearby to keep guard over the woman.

"Worthwhile prize, yeah?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Anna winked over at Aileen, who had her gaze pointedly avoiding the treasure chest. Everything was so shiny and glimmering, and it was so hard to keep control of herself when those things came into play. "I can already see just how much I'm going to sell these for! Nobody's going to be able to resist any of these!"

"Good for you." Aileen didn't seem apt to comment, but Anna did at least have the courtesy to pass the woman something--Aileen caught it easily, taking a look at it. It was a deep black stone on a silver necklace--chained to it, rather, once Aileen got a better look at it. The shape was definitely odd, though. Was that a crow...? "Didn't want to keep this...?"

"Oh, no. A little bird told me you had a birdwatching habit--" Aileen's expression seemed to quirk a bit at that, though she didn't comment on it. "--and I thought it would look nice on you! ...And I wouldn't be able to make anything off something so plain looking."

"...Thanks." Aileen wasn't actually sure what to make of that, but hell, she wasn't one to say no to free things. It was kind of charming, too, really.

Their time was cut a little short, though, with Sharena managing to walk up to the two of them--she'd changed back into her Askr attire, and she seemed to be holding up better than she was before. "Aileen? General Zelgius would like a word with you!"

"Huh? What's that about?" Aileen wasn't sure what to make of that, honestly, but it had to be serious.

"He wouldn't tell me, but...he said that it was something you'd probably want to know."

"...Alright. Thanks, Princess." Aileen would've left it at that, but...well, she wasn't sure what made her look back at the princess, but she found herself tilting her head. "Had fun today, right?"

That actually managed to cause Sharena's eyes to widen a bit, before breaking out into a bit of laughter. Aileen couldn't be sure if it was real or faked, but... "Oh, silly, of course I did! I got to make all sorts of new friends!"

"...Good. Wanted to make sure." With that, Aileen took her leave.

* * *

"...And that concludes my report." Catria stated that much easily from the edge of the hustle and bustle, looking to the purple haired woman in front of her with a hint of distrust and a minor sense of dread. "I trust that will suffice?"

"Mmm...more than enough. You're such a good little rodent, scurrying to provide information..." Loki seemed exceedingly pleased, if nothing else. The purr from her tone was practically venomous, even if there wasn't any anger behind it. The woman just screamed poison, and it made Catria's skin crawl. She wasn't sure how she got tangled up in this at all--she just thought she had been following one of her sisters, but then she got sucked up into this mess?

How disgraceful this must look.

"Will that be enough to undo the contract?" Catria looked to the disturbance that Loki had opened, hoping that the woman would at least let her go back home. Her sisters were going to worry, weren't they? And she couldn't just leave Lady Minerva behind...

"Oh, look at you! You're just as business focused as ever, hm?" Loki got up into the girl's face at that, her look not unlike a snake with fresh prey at that point. It was enough to make Catria stand on edge. "I'm afraid our fun has just begun!"

"What?! But...you said that--"

"I said that I'd use you for all you're worth." Loki's finger found it's way under Catria's chin. "I just think you're worth much more than a simple spy, sweetheart! I thought that might make you smile...you're always so serious."

"You can't do this..." Catria could find it in her to step back, but Loki took a step forward to close that distance again. It was like she was weighed down by bricks...was this Loki's magic at work?

"Ah-ah-ah..." Loki tutted, wagging a finger in the woman's face. "You know there will be dire consequences if it gets back to Princess Veronica that you've been disobedient. You may not even be able to make it home...there won't even be cinders for them to bury."

"Do with me what you will." Catria stood firm, resolute in the face of the other woman. "I cannot allow this."

"Well, how about this; we can always start with your precious sisters, first." Catria could feel her blood run cold at that threat, paling considerably. It was enough to get Loki to chuckle again, at least. "You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"...No." Gods, damn it all. "You...have my cooperation. Just keep your hands off of them."

"Now, that's more like it! Now, come with me...I have some new friends to introduce you to."

 

 


	12. INTERMISSION: Bunny Battle Voting Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of an unfocused chapter and i apologize for it
> 
> but this was mostly reddit prompt inspired so here it is

The group had decided to gather a bit, outside of one of the gates in order to wait for their comrades. There had been matters that many wanted to take care of, back in Askr's castle; as it stands, those waiting outside of the gate are on guard for any of the Múspell army that wanted to track them down. Between the Voting Gauntlet and the summoning, there had been plenty to do before their journey continued.

The first to come out are Sharena, Seliph, Zelgius, and Azura; the former two look the most tired, admittedly, but Zelgius seems fine, and Azura still has a shiner from that vicious snowball fight. Deirdre is the first to wave them in with a smile.

"I trust that training went well, General?"

"Quite. They've both shown incredible improvement in their weapon handling; Sharena is wielding Fensalir with incredible ease, and your son...he's becoming someone I would like to face, one day."

Seliph seemed to laugh a little bit at that, though the sound was quite sheepish. His hair was a bit disheveled from their training session, but he still seemed to be in good spirits. "I have a long way to go before I am able to reach such great heights, General Zelgius. You have my thanks for taking time to train with me, so that I may one day get to that point."

"You should give yourself more credit, Seliph!" Sharena piped up, with energy to spare and a grin on her face. "You really know how to keep the pressure up! Come on, I'm sure you could go for another round!"

"With all due respect, Princess Sharena, you're starting to sound like Mia..." If Seliph meant anything derisive by it, though, it wasn't in his tone. "I think I shall pass, unless the circumstances force it."

"Have you heard from any of the others?" Abel pipes up from near the gate, gaze settling on the gathered lot.

Zelgius straightens up at that, clearing his throat. "Of course. Prince Alfonse is with both Katarina and Lord Sigurd; I believe he is still training with the man to ride on horseback. Lord Berkut, Commander Anna, and Aileen are at the summoning stone to utilize some of the orbs we have obtained."

"Oh? They intend to bring more into our ranks?"

"From what I have heard, they are attempting to assist Est in becoming stronger in battle." Zelgius chuckles a moment, before settling his gaze back on Abel. "She's still fighting, last I checked. She should be back with us any moment, when her fight is done."

"Oh, wonderful..." The panther seemed to relieve a little too easily at that, but Deirdre fixed him with a sympathetic look.

"Est has truly begun to flourish as a warrior in our ranks. She may be one of the best we have...you shouldn't worry over her so much, Abel."

"Ah, that's..." He tries to speak up at that, but the words die off in his throat. "...Never mind it. I am simply happy that she is holding her own."

Deirdre pauses for a moment, before shifting the subject by looking at her son and Sharena's hair, a small look of irritation coming to her face. "Seliph, please come here for a moment."

"Mother? What ever is..." Seliph starts, but then it kind of hits him when he speaks up, grimacing and pacing over with a sigh. "Does it really look that bad...?"

If the way Deirdre instantly undoes his ponytail and picks out a comb from a little pouch is any indication, the answer appears to be a resounding yes. "I should only be a moment. I just can't stand to see you looking like such a mess..."

"You do know the boy is an adult now, Lady Deirdre...?" Azura pipes up from her place at Zelgius's side, and it seems to be said mostly as a joke.

Deirdre, however, doesn't seem to take it like that at first--her look hardens, before it registers to her that she didn't mean it harshly. "...I just wish to take care of him, whenever I can. Perhaps it is a tad overbearing, but..."

"I don't mind it, Mother. I promise you that much." Seliph's tone was far more reassuring, and though he could see Azura nearby, he didn't focus for too long. The way she averted her gaze at least implied that she felt some sense of shame for her lack of tact.

"Lady Deirdre, could you do mine next? You're always so good with hair!" Sharena pipes up and raises her hand, and that gets Deirdre's expression to brighten considerably.

"It would be an honor, Princess. Just let me..." Deirdre smooths out Seliph's hair a bit, taking a quick look before she hands him back his hair tie. "Perfect. Perhaps I should get you some kind of brush, the next time we come upon a town..."

"Ah, no need, milady." Abel pulls out a comb from a napsack on his horse, tossing it over to Seliph with a smile.

"Oh! You truly are as prepared as they say..." Deirdre chuckles a bit at that, before gesturing Sharena over. "Thank you, very much. Is there anything I could do in return?"

"No need. Prince Alfonse and Aileen usually take care of the bulk shopping, but I take care of anything they might not think of. I simply consider it a second job." Abel says it with pride, though, as Sharena walks over and Deirdre undoes her hair.

It's at the time that the little pink pegasus knight flies in and lands herself among the group, pumping her fists in the air with glee. "Hello, everyone! I take it we're just waiting for the other two groups?"

"That we are, Est." Abel's look almost immediately brightened when he saw Est--though he could practically feel her pegasus glaring daggers at him before the girl gets up and runs to him, throwing her arms around the man in a hug.

"Ohhh, Abel, I've missed you! We've been fighting for so long--I don't ever want to leave your side again!"

"Est, my love, it's been but a few days..." Abel seems to smile at that, though, bringing her closer. "Perhaps I should accompany you next time, then. It would be an honor."

"Teehee! I'd love that so, so much! Just as much as I love you!"

The public display definitely got a bit of laughter from the crew, though no one had the heart to break it up quite yet. Zelgius speaks up after a few moments, his almost stony face seeming to have a tinge of amusement behind it. "Did you do well out there?"

"Oh, yes! We're in the lead, last I checked! I used up the last of Aileen's flags to fight really hard for Miss Kagero!" Est admittedly said that while still clinging to Abel, causing the words to be a bit muffled. Abel chuckled a bit, running a hand through Est's hair.

"That's a yes, General. I think that is the end of it."

"Good. We should be en-route to the fortress once everyone has returned, then." Zelgius looked ready as ever, though that seemed to be the cue for the portal to have the two groups come out at once--Alfonse, Sigurd, and Katarina coming out looking well, and Aileen, Anna, and Berkut coming out with an interesting addition.

The lady they supported in the gauntlet after Alfonse fell, Kagero held her arms against herself as she came out, shivering from the cold. "I was informed that it may be a tad chilly, but this is..."

"Uh. Yeah. Will get a blanket soon..." Aileen seemed to shake her head a bit, looking between everyone. "Sorry for the delay. Hit a couple snags, but should be back, now."

"I trust that we have the matter of the Gauntlet taken care of?" Berkut's look shifted over, before he received an affirmative nod from Abel that quelled him. "Good. I need to know exactly how much gold I'm putting you lot out of."

"Keep dreaming." Aileen rolled her eyes from beside him, and some of the others did too--they'd just have to wait for the results, now. Her look shifted over to Alfonse, who still seemed to be on Sigurd's horse while the knight held the reins. "Gonna set up camp, right? Getting pretty late."

"Yes, we shall. We march first thing in the morning."

"Alright. Let's pack it up."

* * *

It's later on in the night, after everyone settles in that Alfonse is by himself again. In a sense, of course; he knows he's never exactly alone because of who he's tasked to keep an eye on, but it was nice.

"Katarina, I know you're there. You can come out now."

From one of the trees, Katarina jumps down near Alfonse with a nod of her head. "Forgive me, Prince Alfonse...I was just checking around, and wanted to report to you."

"What do you have to report?"

"Aileen's wings are recovering. She should be able to be back on duty soon...we seem to be clear for the moment, as well. I found no traces of the enemy."

"...Thank you, Katarina." Alfonse seems to ease for once, though it's more in his body language than expression. "It takes a lot off of my mind to know that there are people I can rely on."

"Oh..." Katarina feels herself turn away at that, though it's with a smile on her face. "...I appreciate that, Prince Alfonse. It...makes me feel useful."

Alfonse pauses a bit at that, not entirely sure how to respond. He's read some of what was said of Katarina from the books, but... "...Don't lose your drive, okay? If the war becomes harsher, we'll need to rely on that."

Katarina doesn't hesitate when she looks to him, seriousness on her face. "I'll do anything you ask of me. Don't worry at all. You need to keep your worries for yourself."

In a way, that may have been a slightly frightening thing to say to Alfonse. Something in Katarina's previously resolute expression seems to dampen a bit, and she starts to recede a bit. Alfonse watches, and he's not certain what to do. He doesn't know what he thinks of her, really, but it's always been like that, hasn't it? He got close to her out of a sense of wanting to keep Sharena and the Order safe because Katarina had proven dangerous. That's all it was...right?

Alfonse shakes his head, forcing the thoughts down. No, that _was_ just it. It was the way he felt about a lot of people in the order, and that wouldn't change. He was letting himself slip up again. His expression sours a bit, and he forces himself to glance away. "Don't tell me what to do, Katarina. What I do is my decision alone. You're dismissed."

It's unnecessarily harsh, and he knows it. He didn't need to say that at all, and especially not in such a cruel manner. He doesn't quite know how long he feels Katarina's gaze settle on him, though he definitely feels it linger and hears _something_ like an apology before he turns to see that she's vanished.

It takes a few seconds longer than Alfonse would like to react; a few too many seconds of thinking, but he winds up kicking a pile of snow in front of him and glaring at the ground.

He hated alienating himself from others, but maybe it was for the best.


	13. Secrets and Cinders (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for chapter 7 of book 2 in the next few parts, as a warning!

The battles they all had faced beforehand were taking their toll, really, but there was elation in the army as they continued their march toward Snjárhof. They were getting close--everyone in the army was more than ready to ensure that the princess would be safe, and that they could put this to an end. Once and for all.

Aileen's walking closer to the front and keeping her eyes out, with Anna, Alfonse, Sharena, and Fjorm close by. "Not much farther, yeah?"

"Yes. We'll be there very soon..." Fjorm seemed to clasp her hand over her heart, seeming to smile for once.

"You must be excited to see her again!" Sharena pipes up with a smile. "We'll be able to keep her safe really easily once we get her out of there."

"Yeah. Fire might keep him safe, but still can't keep us down." Aileen seems to smirk a bit at that, confidence practically following through her at it. "Too good a lady to get hurt too. Way too kind."

"My sister...she's always been very kindly." Fjorm seems to smile a bit at that. "...Thank you for keeping her company, Aileen."

"...Kinda hard not to?" Aileen doesn't really know how to react at that.

"I mean more than you've talked to her. You've kept her from losing hope, I'm sure." Fjorm speaks solemnly. "I truly do owe you a debt, for helping us both."

"Don't owe me anything." That actually gets Aileen to turn away, shaking her head. "Just follow everyone's orders. Nothing special about that."

"You've followed plenty of your own orders..." Alfonse pipes up from next to the both of them with a slightly amused expression, causing Aileen to roll her eyes.

"Owe _you_ for stopping me from doing worse ones, Prince." Aileen shakes her head a bit, before looking back at Fjorm. "See?"

"I may not agree with some of your ideas, but you still have kept us safe." Fjorm says that much with conviction--it's not as if she's forgotten what was allowed to happen to Laegjarn, after all. "I still have much to repay you for."

"So stubborn..." The rapport is cut short, though, when Aileen puts her hand out in front of her to stop everyone. "Wait, what?"

"Aileen? What's the matter?" Anna rushes next to her, and they all begin to see what the issue is; Múspell soldiers right at the entrance. "No, but how?! Our scouts were supposed to be tracking their every move!"

Aileen seems to pale at the sight of the soldiers, but Fjorm grips her lance hard and starts to run. "We need to make sure my sister is safe!"

"Wait, Princess! With the soldier's--"

Aileen's sharp whistle is enough to cut off Anna's words, and several members of the army start to run to her. "Gonna follow her, then! Can't let her go in alone."

It's a simple enough order, and everyone begins to run at it. They need to make it there now, lest something happen to Fjorm or Gunnthrá. They keep running, eventually catching up to Fjorm and running alongside her. What they see isn't promising, to say the least, and Fjorm is the first to call out to the king.

"Well, well, well..."

The king's as smug as ever, and everyone has their weapons at the ready when they see the man. Sigurd is the first to speak up once Seliph is off his horse, Tyrfing pointed right at the king. "That's enough out of you, I believe. Tell us why you're here!"

"Where is she?" Fjorm speaks up, her voice practically cracking under both desperation and anger. "Where is my sister?!"

"Your sister?" Surtr practically feigns innocence at the name, even if everyone is more than aware that it's bullshit. "You mean this hunk of roasted meat?"

When the group sees what remains of the eldest princess, when he throws her out from behind him after he finishes speaking, the reaction of most is outright revulsion at what they see. The woman is in a horrible state--breathing, if only just barely, after what Surtr's flames have inflicted. It's enough to make a lesser man ill, and if this group were lesser men, they would have. Many of the others gasp and avert their gaze; Deirdre and Sigurd rush to shield Seliph's eyes on instinct, the matter hitting too close for the holy knight. Abel attempts to do the same to Est, who looks ready to burst into tears. Berkut's face immediately pales at the sight, and it's only his own pride that forces him to look on. Azura can barely look at the horrific mess, her eyes widening and taking a step back into Zelgius.

Aileen's own voice seems to die in her, as she sees the pink haired woman who had greeted her in dreams dying in front of her. She can't even move, though her face seems to be having a hard time expressing anything other than wide eyes. Alfonse's look of horror freezes him in place, while Sharena looks close to tears at what she sees. Anna can only look on with a pained expression.

"Fj...orm..."

It's horrific, and Fjorm nearly drops her lance when she sees what's become of her sister. "Gunnthrá!!"

The king practically gloats, looking at Fjorm. "So much pain I've inflicted on her! Still, she refuses to divulge anything." He kicks the eldest princess, causing her to writhe in even more pain than she's already in. "Tell me! What are you planning?"

"Stop it, stop hurting her! Hasn't she suffered enough?!" Est shouts at Surtr, only barely being held back by Abel from trying to blindly attack him.

"Perhaps she hopes to shield her little sister from my wrath. Writhing in the dirt, yet still a princess..." Surtr's expression practically becomes sickening, and Fjorm starts to rush to her sister.

"Hang on, Gunnthrá! We--"

"You fool! Why do you suppose she yet lives?" The flames that the king harnessed seemed to form, even hotter than ever. "It was for this moment!"

Gunnthrá's agonizing scream as the flames attack her once again is horrific for all to hear. Seliph only barely manages to try and hold Fjorm back from diving into the blaze, and they watch as the woman suffers more for that hideous man's amusement.

Fjorm's voice feels choked up, but it's even worse when she sees someone else flying in--Laegjarn noticeably averts her gaze from what remains of Gunnthrá, looking to her father with a swift nod of her head.

"We are prepared for battle. At your command."

It's then that Gunnthrá can be heard--her voice soft, muttering into something, before she uses the last of her strength to throw something to Aileen.

"I have entrusted the power to you, Aileen..." Gunnthrá manages to get that out, despite the shouts behind her of the soldiers and Surtr shouting an order to Laegjarn. "Go now! Follow the light! And...may we meet again...in another life..."

It becomes clear as day to Aileen what needs to be done, as she watches Laegjarn finish Gunnthrá off. A sharp whistle is enough to get everyone's attention as she looks behind them, seeing soldiers at the ready. "Need to get out of here! _**NOW**_! Can't let this be in vain!"

And with that, all of the soldiers begin to run for their lives. They rush the soldiers as fast as they can, breaking through the line to escape the clutches of the enemy. It's harsh--the Thracian soldiers they contracted are no slouches in combat, it seems, but it's just enough to escape.

* * *

By the time Laegjarn comes back, it's with a stony expression. "Shall I pursue them, lord?"

"Yes...get that summoner for me. Their hopes rest with that one, and I will see her burn!" Surtr's words are laced with both venom and glee, before looking to another disturbance--the purple haired trickster, walking alongside a blue haired woman on a horse.

"Oh, did I miss the show?" Loki seemed to smirk at what remained of the eldest princess. "You should have told me you intended to start! I would have loved a front row seat to your flames..."

"You had matters of your own to take care of." Surtr looked to the blue haired woman, expression hardening. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this fetching thing?" Loki seemed to smile, looping an arm around the middle whitewing's arm with ease. "You could call her many things. Catria of the Whitewings, a spring wonder...but to me, she's a sweet little spy."

"Hmph. For what reason would you seek a spy?"

"My king, I do believe she has some information that you would want to know. If you intend to burn that summoner to cinders, you'll need to lure her out first."

"Even I would know that, Loki." Laegjarn spoke with apprehension, looking over to the middle sister with a hard expression. "She's nearly always by the side of Lord Berkut, or General Zelgius, however. You would need to separate her from them, first."

"I believe there is someone you're forgetting, my princess." Loki looks expectantly to Catria when she says that, watching the girl's face shift to disgust at Loki before solemnly looking to the king.

"The summoner...she always keeps a lookout for Lady Deirdre." Catria starts, holding her weapon close. "Considering that she is the least resilient of them, if you were to capture her, I believe the summoner would be willing to act rashly for her safety."

"Is that true?" He looks to Loki, who seems to have a devilish grin as she nods her head. With the confirmation from Loki, his face shifted to a wicked grin. "Then our plan is set. Laegjarn!"

"Yes, lord."

"Bring me that woman. Lure the summoner. I will see them both burn so beautifully..."

"Certainly." With that, Laegjarn flew off in pursuit.

"Oh, that will be quite the show..." Loki smirked, resting her head on the further disgusted Catria. "Perhaps you should see if it could lure Lord Sigurd and Seliph out, as well."

"I intend to see them burn regardless. What of them?"

"My king, do you not know the history of Jugdral? The Battle of Belhalla?" Oh, Loki looked all too pleased to share something like that. "Flames almost as beautiful as yours consumed Lord Sigurd and his army, long ago...I simply feel it would be fitting, don't you think? That Lord Sigurd could see his wife claimed by the same method."

"Ha-hah..." Oh, Surtr's expression practically lit up at that. "Ha-hah-hah! Perfect! It's perfect! They can all be reunited once more, burned alive!"

"I knew you would see the benefits, my king." Loki looked to Catria, smiling as if it was perfectly normal. "Look at how happy you've made the king, sweetheart! You should be smiling!"

"I have nothing to say to this." Catria turns away at that, disgust slowly beginning to consume her alive.

What had she just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so show of hands, who is not okay after this chapter  
> because lord knows i'm raising both of mine as high as they can go


	14. Secrets and Cinders (Part 2)

Everyone's worse for wear by the time the army gains some distance on their chasers. Nearly everyone is exhausted--mentally, physically, emotionally, it's the whole nine yards at this point. Aileen's near Fjorm when they finally have a chance to rest, watching over the woman and seeing her finally get a moment to weep for her sister's loss. It's something Aileen herself doesn't understand much, despite being angry enough at what happened to the woman, but...well, she's brought out of her thoughts when the trio come over to her, all of them looking downcast.

"Do you think we finally lost them?" Alfonse asks, breathing still a bit of a chore from all of the running they did.

Aileen finds herself looking away at that, expression pensive. "Can't be certain. Might've just taken their current forces, but..."

"They're going to be in pursuit of us." Anna speaks up, and Aileen looks over with a nod of her head. "We need to find the way to do that rite, and fast."

"Just gotta follow the light, but..." Aileen doesn't quite know what to do with her face, just proceeding to shake her head. "Gonna have to keep eyes peeled. Gonna get killed, otherwise."

It's quiet for a bit, the only sound among them being Fjorm's sobs, before Anna looks at Aileen with arms crossed. "How are the others?"

"Haven't spoken yet. Not too up to talking." Aileen shrugs at that, though she looks over at some of the groups talking. "Not likely to be good, though."

Alfonse looks over to where Aileen is staring, before calling a few of the chattering soldiers over. "Katarina, Lady Deirdre! Could we ask for your assistance for a moment?"

The women come over very quickly when called--Katarina noticeably keeping her gaze averted from Alfonse's, but Deirdre can speak enough for the both of them. "Of course, Prince Alfonse. How can we assist you?"

"Would the both of you be willing to assist the healers? We're going to need to march again, as soon as we can." Alfonse's posture corrects itself a bit, standing resolute. "More hands are always needed there, and you two do have some experience in such matters. Can we count on you two to assist?"

"Yes." Katarina's tone is quiet when she answers first.

"Of course." Deirdre's a little more enthusiastic however. "There should be some salves near the horses...Katarina, please accompany me so we can grab them and help out, okay?"

Katarina nods her head, following the woman. It's then that Alfonse's posture seems to ease a bit, but Sharena goes over by his ear with a pout on her face and whispers in his ear.

"Okay, what is going on?"

"What?" Alfonse turns to Sharena when she says that, eyes widening a bit in shock as he keeps his voice low. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't you play dumb. Katarina doesn't usually have any problem speaking with you, but she wouldn't even look you in the face!"

"That's none of your concern, Sharena."

"Don't you 'none of your concern' me, brother! You're always like this! Shoving people away, just so you--"

"Sharena, I mean it. That's enough!"

"You're so stubborn! You can't keep doing that forever!"

The siblings bickering is brought short when Katarina comes running back, clutching her abdomen and looking far too worse for wear for someone who didn't see combat that day. Alfonse's eyes widen and he finds himself rushing to her without thinking. "Katarina, what's going on?!"

"Prince...Prince Alfonse, it's them...she...she took..."

A horrified shout from the distance finishes Katarina's words for her, as Sigurd looks to the sky and pales considerably.

" ** _DEIRDRE_**!!"  
  
Laegjarn holds her while she rides away on her wyvern, the forest woman screaming all the while from the air as the general rides south. It gets many to rear into action at least, Berkut kicking his heels into his horse as soon as the name is called, with enough fury to put Eldigan to shame.  
  
"--After her! _After the wretch_!!" Berkut's horse fires off like a shot, and while Sigurd signals for his horse to do the same--Seliph follows behind as quick as his feet can carry him, his eyes practically brimming with tears as he tries to catch up with them.  
  
"Wait, no! Get back here!" Alfonse tries to shout, before he shakes his head. They're already too far ahead to do anything, so he speaks while he tries to turn to the summoner. "Aileen, we need you to stop them!" It's by the time he finishes that he notices Aileen starting to run, and Alfonse rushes to grab her arm, trying to pull her back. "Aileen, no, it's a trap! If you go with after General Laegjarn, you'll--"  
  
"Horses can't catch her, stupid! Deirdre ain't a hostage--lady's gonna kill her!" Aileen practically rips Alfonse's arm off of her, shoving him to the ground with about as much force as she can muster. Her expression is chock full of desperation, like she's frightened out of her mind. Alfonse knows well what to make of it, even if he had forced himself to discard such ties. But fear fills his expression as well when what she intends to do finally dawns on him.  
  
"You can't do this! This is a terrible idea, Aileen!"  
  
"Aileen, show some rationality!" Zelgius comes rushing over, intending to obtain orders from the trio on what to do, but...  
  
It's to no avail, as Aileen's off before he can manage to grab her. For someone with wings on her back, she runs about as fast as feet on hot coals, but the running doesn't last for long as some of the others run after her. Alfonse and Katarina are chief among them despite the mage's injuries, but Zelgius, Sharena, Anna, and even Fjorm are close behind and trying to call out to her.  
  
It falls on deaf ears, and they're the ones to bear witness to Aileen discarding her coat and forcibly snapping free of the bindings on her wings. It hurts more than Aileen would have imagined; the pain causes Aileen to flinch and it would be the perfect opportunity to grab her, if the others weren't shocked by the revelation or just how driven she was to save the lady of the forest. She's quick, though, and forces herself to take to the air after Laegjarn and the others.

The ones who had gone after her aren't even sure what to make of what had just happened. It's all a blur, but the first to speak up is the Commander.  
  
"...A Laguz. She's...she was hiding that she was a Laguz, this whole time?!"  
  
Anna's words are incredulous, and her words cause Katarina and Alfonse to look between each other, practically sweating and wondering what to do. Zelgius catches it, and while his look hardens at the two, he looks in the direction Aileen is flying and whistles as loud as he can manage.  
  
"We can focus on the revelation later. We need to hurry, or they're all going to do something rash!"  
  
That's enough to snap everyone's focus back, and for the rest of the army to catch up and start to follow.

* * *

Berkut and Sigurd practically ride side by side, rushing like some kind of twisted race. Seliph, poor foot soldier he was, had likely fallen behind at some point, and it left the two men to go after Laegjarn.  
  
"Gods, faster--please, gods, let us get there faster!"  
  
"Don't go praying to gods now!" Berkut shouts to the man next to him, glare settling on the holy knight. "The gods haven't been on our side since that princess died! When we do this, it's by our hand alone!"  
  
"Lord Berkut, how are we going to get her out of the sky?! Neither of us are equipped to shoot her down!"  
  
"I'll throw my damned lance if need be, I've done it plenty of times before! She is _not_ dying here!"  
  
"How much farther..." Sigurd looks up ahead, the sun's shining being such an ominous contrast to the situation at hand. Sigurd can still see her at least, and see Deirdre struggling in the woman's arms just barely. However, the sight of a shadow overhead gets his attention, and he looks up to see...  
  
"Aileen?!"  
  
Berkut looks up when Sigurd says that, and he finds his eyes widening at the sight of the woman just above them with wings flared out. "What in the devil are you doing?!"  
  
"Explain later!" Aileen's shout from the sky only served to confuse the two further, and they were plenty confused by this turn of events to start with. "Gonna try to catch her! Both gotta try and take her down, got it?!"  
  
"Understood!" Sigurd's focus went back to his horse, while Berkut craned his neck up to meet the woman's gaze from below. Sure, he was shocked at what the hell was happening, but neither man was willing to question it when she stood the best chance of actually catching Deirdre. In Berkut's mind, there was only one question.  
  
"Very well! Do we leave her alive?"  
  
Aileen's answer isn't hesitant, but it sure is full of venom. "Focus on Deirdre, then kill the woman. This is war!"  
  
Their plan is clear, and Berkut can practically feel himself smirk at the orders as he watches Aileen go on ahead. It was about time they killed that woman, as far as he was concerned.  
  
In the air, Laegjarn struggles to keep Deirdre pinned and keep control of her wyvern at the same time--her left arm was still screwed up from what the summoner's most ruthless were allowed to do to her, so she can only use her right to keep the woman down. Laegjarn hisses when she feels Deirdre get a grip on her hair, glaring at the woman. "Cease your struggling."  
  
"I will do no such thing. Unhand me!"  
  
"You're in no place to be making demands of me, Lady Deirdre. Not when the only fate that awaits you is death."  
  
It gets Deirdre's grip to tighten, yanking her hair downward and forcing Laegjarn to look down at her. The general has to give Deirdre credit where it's due--she's scared out of her mind, but she'll be damned if she allows it to show. "You won't be the first to be the end of me. Be it by flame or by fall...I will keep fighting!"  
  
"Bold words. You intend to face your death with dignity, then."  
  
"If I am to fall...so be it." Deirdre's face was filled with determination, though her quick mind seemed to hatch something. Laegjarn hadn't managed to take her tome, though at this range, if she were to fire a blast, it would surely send them both to their death. It wouldn't be a good idea, and Laegjarn hadn't actually thought of such matters, but...  
  
Laegjarn's face quickly shifts as she watches Deirdre's hand, and she acts quickly, attempting to force Deirdre off of her. She manages to wrestle the woman and get a seeming upper hand, and she sees a cliffside she can throw the woman off into, but the woman's grip on her is tight as her free hand keeps reaching for her tome. Her father won't be pleased, but... "Then fall! I _will_ see to your death! "  
  
"And _I_  too will see to _yours_!"

Laegjarn should have known to disarm the woman before yanking her on. She didn't think that the woman would be so willing to sacrifice herself, if it meant taking a piece off the field. Laegjarn continues to struggle, but she sees something out of the corner of her eye that manages to take her off guard. A sharp whistle gets her attention further, as she sees something trying to dive at her.

"LET GO OF HER,  _NOW_!"

It takes some maneuvering to make sure that her wyvern doesn't lose the air due to the divebombing woman, and Laegjarn has to force the creature to fly back so the woman doesn't wind up getting _her_ in the process. Laegjarn isn't honestly sure what to make of that, but Aileen shifts her direction to turn and fly up again. She's only heard of Laguz from the books, knowing of them using their abilities only in their transformed states out of a sense of honor, but Aileen didn't seem to be using any of that. It would seem that Loki and her little spy actually had a point; the woman was entirely too willing to be rash. As it stood, if they tried this at a better time, they would be more than able to succeed in the intended fashion. This, however? Was just a bad idea.

It occurs to Laegjarn that even if the raven wants her dead, her first priority is going to be getting Deirdre out from her grasp. And here she simply thought the woman was selfish as could be...her father won't be pleased with this course of action. But if she's to get this information back to her father alive, then she needs to make a decision, and fast. Cut her losses here and give them information, or risk herself and their hostage to potentially get the ensuing blast to kill Aileen too.

Laegjarn grabs the woman with both hands, pain almost making her reconsider her actions. But it manages to shock Deirdre and cause her to stop for just a moment, and the hand that gripped her hair lets go. It's enough of a diversion to pick the woman up and throw _her_ at the summoner, quick to get a hand back on the reins of her wyvern once the throw is accomplished. Just as she anticipated, despite the woman knocking right into the summoner and causing her to start to careen, she's doing everything she can to make sure the woman doesn't drop to the ground--or at the very least, Aileen herself gets knocked there first. It's enough, at least, and it allows Laegjarn to see that Sigurd and Berkut weren't too far behind. Sigurd's focus is more on Deirdre and the summoner, but she sees that hatred in Berkut's expression even from the air, and--

That is most  _certainly_ his lance coming at her from the air, and she can't say she was expecting that.

It takes quick thinking, but Laegjarn forces her wyvern to fly away--the lance manages to hit the wyvern in the wing, causing them to lose a good amount of air in the process. Laegjarn's incessant kicks, however, force the wyvern back in the air despite the pain, allowing them to fly away.

Berkut curses when she flies off, retrieving his lance from the snow as he can only watch. Sure, he could take some pride in the fact that she's not gonna be fighting at her best from those injuries, but he's so mad he could scream. "That damnable woman! I'll see her head rolling on the ground before this war is over!!"

While Berkut practically shrieks at the top of his lungs, Sigurd helps make sure Aileen can get herself and Deirdre to the ground--both women are rather shaken, but Aileen did at least make sure Deirdre had little chance of getting harmed before she did. He jumps off his horse once both are steadied, though, taking Deirdre into his arms and clinging to her for dear life. "Deirdre! Deirdre, I'm so sorry. I should have never let you out of my sight!"

"No, forgive me, my love...I wasn't...I..." Deirdre's words are shaky as she clings right back to her husband, burying her face into him and shuddering. "Oh, gods, I'm so sorry..."

Aileen feels shaky and practically sweating despite the cold. She's glad that Deirdre's okay, but she hears footsteps. Lots of them, along with very familiar voices that are shouting after all of them. It's enough to get Aileen to fall to her knees in the snow, taking a moment to sigh.

Somehow, she knows that she's going to be in huge trouble before the day is done.


	15. Secrets and Cinders (Part 3)

By the time they're back at some sort of campsite, the mood has tanked considerably. Fjorm can feel it, just by walking around and looking at once jubilant, determined faces look so ashen after what they had witnessed. Some wept openly, like Est as overseen by Abel; the pink haired girl who tried so hard had a front row seat to the despair, and it was horrifying. Worse than anything she had seen. Fjorm's own reddened eyes look around the camp more, seeing some talking. Ninian and Athena watching over a sleeping Tiki, both of their faces grim as they talk. Mist carrying some sheets with red eyes, as Lachesis walked next to her with a torn expression. That mysterious singer sitting by herself outside of what looks to be a medical tent, her usually unreadable expression all too clearly tired.  
  
Fjorm knew that she was hurting over her sister's loss, but it was such a shock to see the others mourning harshly, in their own ways.  
  
It's by one of the tents that Fjorm stops, hearing commotion; there don't appear to be any windows on that tent, but from the voices she hears, it must be being used as a meeting tent for the order. And if what she's hearing is any indication, it's...  
  
Not going well. Fjorm presses her ear close and listens.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?!" She hears Anna's voice practically rise to a shriek, and something slamming--her hands on a table, perhaps?  
  
"Didn't want to! Been my choice, no one would know!" Aileen's voice fires back, her own voice full of fire, anger, and apprehension. Fjorm gulps in a breath, simply listening in.  
  
"Well, you made quite the scene in front of the enemy. Now everyone knows! Do you even realize how reckless that was?!"  
  
"What, just supposed to let her die? Front of her hubby and son?"  
  
"Breidablik could have revived her! If something happened to you--"  
  
"Sure, right, just let her die. Misuse all that trust." Gods, she's never heard Aileen get this venomous before. "Got plenty of reasons to not say anything. Got the loosest lips of anyone in this army, human. Little bit of coin could've opened them up, yeah?"  
  
"Could both of you _please_ just calm down for a moment?" Alfonse speaks up, his voice practically pleading while trying to take command of the situation. It's probably a good thing too, since it stops what was likely going to be an explosion from the commander's end. "I understand there is anger on both sides, but mudslinging isn't going to help matters any! We need to--"  
  
"Prince Alfonse, I should be giving you a scolding as well!" It seemed that Anna's direction shifted, the shouting being directed at the prince. "You didn't even tell Princess Sharena about this?!"  
  
"Hey." Aileen's tone cuts right back in, and she can hear something--it sounds like her wings flaring out. "Was at my request. Quarrel's with _me_ , so leave him out of it!"  
  
"...She has a point, Commander." Zelgius's voice finally cuts into the mix, and his armor clanks a bit--if Fjorm had to guess, he may have been taking a more offensive stance, or perhaps he was putting himself at ease. "Complicit as he may have been in events, if he simply did such a thing at Aileen's request...I can hardly fault him. I would hope that your history readings would give you some context for such matters, and why she was fearful. Were we ones to house those who did not take kindly to Laguz..."  
  
Anna seems to grind something into the table at that, as if acquiescing a bit. "I'll...concede to that. But we still couldn't have done anything if it was you that got killed. Don't you understand that, Aileen? We need you here, and alive at that."  
  
There's a pause at that. A lull in all talking and shouting, until Aileen speaks. "And?"  
  
"And?! What's there to 'and' about?! That means you can't be careless!"  
  
Fjorm can feel herself shaking with something as she listens in, and she can't take much more of it. She walks away from the tent as fast as her legs can take her, away from the reignition of the shouting match, and she walks over toward the medical tent.  
  
It's hastily set up, but Mist and Lachesis are working as hard as ever on the people inside. Several of the soldiers are laid out in beds, healing coming from the two in droves. Katarina seems to be staring out into space after healing from Laegjarn's assault, her expression dull and lifeless. Delthea appears flopped over on one of the beds, looking like she's trying to repress all thoughts of the day. Perhaps the biggest cluster is over to the right, where Chalphy's royal family huddle up on a bed next to Deirdre, eyes red and breathing slow. They appeared to be asleep--or, at least most of them were.  
  
Deirdre's expression was a little dull, but her eyes catch sight of Fjorm and her expression seems to soften a bit. She doesn't speak, but the look implies an invitation, and...well, Fjorm doesn't want to be rude. She walks forward, stopping in front of her bed.  
  
"...Lady Deirdre. You have my--"  
  
"Please...don't apologize." Deirdre's tone seems to plead at that, expression dampening. "I have heard that enough...for a lifetime. From my family, and everyone else."  
  
"...Of course." Fjorm seems to gaze upon Sigurd and Seliph. Sigurd's head was on his wife's shoulder, resting on her head with his arms wrapped around her, while Seliph laid more toward her side, face down on the bed. It would have been adorable, if it had been any other circumstance. "How are you faring?"  
  
"Just a little shaken." Deirdre doesn't look up when she says that, a free hand going to play with some of Seliph's hair while she talks. Her face isn't as sullen as Katarina's, but she's definitely been drained of an incredible amount of color in it. "...It all happened so quickly. And before I knew it, I was on the ground again."  
  
"They would not have let something happen to you." It's a simple statement of fact, but Fjorm knows that more than anything. "Aileen especially. It's why she..."  
  
"I know. She revealed her secret because of me." Despite that, Deirdre bites her lip in guilt. "...I should not have been so careless. I've become nothing more than a burden, once again..."  
  
"Lady Deirdre, please, don't say something like that." Fjorm's response is almost instant at that, becoming rigid at the words. They're something that's resonated in her own mind in the worst of ways. "You're an incredibly important person in this army. None of them would have wanted to see something become of you."  
  
"And yet, what could I do?" Deirdre's face becomes downcast at that, lips pursing. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I..."  
  
Fjorm watches Deirdre become choked up at that, and her expression softens a bit. The jostling gets Sigurd to wake with a jolt, instantly going to secure his love before he sees Fjorm, easing in an instant and lowering his head. "Forgive me, Princess Fjorm. I was--"  
  
"Please don't worry. I was talking to Lady Deirdre." Fjorm's words are a little guarded, but she shakes her head.  
  
"Of course." Sigurd seems to pause for a moment, before placing a hand against his heart. "...Forgive us, Princess. I am sorry we were all not faster, in coming to your sister's aid. Such a fate, it was..."  
  
"...You don't have to apologize. I've...heard plenty." It feels like the words were echoed from what Deirdre had said earlier, and she notices the woman's hand free itself from Sigurd's head, going over to take hers.  
  
"Princess Fjorm." Deirdre's voice is soft, and Fjorm seems to pause a bit. She doesn't decline the contact, however. "I...know you are the sort to keep to yourself. But please...if there is anything we can do, try to tell us."  
  
"Yes, Princess, please do." Sigurd's words are just as soft, as kind. "Neither of us will say that we know your pain as well as you do, but...we have ears, and hearts. We would be glad to hear you out. As it stands, we will do everything possible to ensure that what happens to her never happens to another soul. I swear it."  
  
She pauses at that. She doesn't know what to say, and it causes her to freeze. It lets her notice Deirdre's look shift away, knowing that the woman must be thinking that it's not something she can do because of her lack of usefulness. It's not a good first instinct, but...  
  
"...Do something for yourself, first. I...have no desire to be pitied...!"  
  
Fjorm bows her head and walks away, tears of frustration pricking her eyes. She doesn't hear Sigurd or Deirdre call behind her, so they're at least inclined to leave her alone. By the time she comes out, most everyone must have gone back to their tents. She thinks she could do the same, but she hears something that gives her a start.  
  
Hiding herself behind the tent, she catches sight of Sharena with a stack of papers that were once in her arms. She managed to trip over the snow, and it sent them all crashing down on the ground. Papers fly about, and the wind sends them in various directions as she tries her best to catch them. She can hear what sounds to be little sniffles, starting to break out of the young princess. Gods, she must be crushed...Fjorm can't make out just how many papers were lost, but she must have worked hard on them. Fjorm is almost tempted to come out, but...  
  
Then she sees Berkut walking out of the forest, his stance aggressive. Fjorm has never gotten along with the man; he was too prideful, too arrogant for her liking. As it stood, though, he was walking directly into Sharena's path. Something in her wanted to march up to him, to make sure he didn't wind up hurting Sharena's feelings.  
  
She watches for a bit, though. Berkut finally sees Sharena on the ground and right in his way, and his expression is pretty stormy. "What, do you just wish to force yourself in my path, Princess?"  
  
Sharena looks up at him, and she can see the apprehension in Sharena's body language. "I-I'm--I'm sorry, I just need to pick this stuff up!"  
  
"What on earth is this? Some kind of drivel?" Berkut's expression becomes a smirk all too easy, and he winds up snatching one of the papers from off the ground before Sharena can try to pick it up.  
  
"Wait, please, just give it back!" Sharena cries out, but Berkut looks about five seconds from tearing the paper apart to be cruel. From the way he shifts his hands, he seems ready to do just that, and Fjorm's more than ready to go up and give him a piece of her mind. But then, something happens.  
  
She sees Berkut's expression become almost dumbfounded, like he sees something on there that shocks him. It makes him shift his hands, taking the paper into them so he can read further. Fjorm's never seen the man's tune change so quickly, really. As he gets further into the paper, his eyes seem to widen and his grip tightens on it. His expression shifts, almost like he's frustrated with something. Or perhaps he just doesn't know what to do, as Sharena starts to cry in earnest and wait for him to tear everything up. By the time he gets to the end, his stance is guarded. His look shifts over to Sharena, and he seems almost confused.  
  
"...Did you write these yourself?"  
  
"Mmhm..." Sharena tries to dry her tears to no avail, and perhaps mercifully for him, she doesn't look up. What Fjorm sees next is quite possibly the most intensive facial olympics known to mankind. At first his look seems to almost soften a fraction, before it shifts to frustration. It shifts quickly to an almost perplexed look, and then to anger, before he forces it down and almost softens again. Then it almost, almost goes to a smile, before the rigelian prince forces that down as well and his grip tightens on the paper. Really, he just doesn't seem to know what the hell to do with his face, or anything really. A sigh heaves it's way out of him, and he forces down his own feelings for a moment.  
  
"You genuinely believe every bit of what you wrote."  
  
"Y--Yes..."  
  
Berkut pauses at that, and his next words almost sound incredulous. "Even the bits about being a 'wonderful friend' to Lady Deirdre and Aileen. And being a person of great, even enviable strength? And that you have confidence, that I would be able to bring you lot victory."  
  
Sharena nods her head. "We...we don't agree, but...you're very reliable, and you get along with them? I-I don't know why, but, I...after everything today, I just...wanted to do something..."  
  
It frustrates Berkut, and he looks back down at the letter again while the tears come down from Sharena. Whatever she wrote, it was certainly intended for Berkut. She knew that neither of them saw eye to eye, but the fact that Sharena could actually say such things actually manages to surprise Fjorm as she watches. Hell, it's definitely leaving Berkut with absolutely no idea what to do. Sharena probably wrote those intending to give the army a morale boost after what happened today, but...  
  
What Fjorm sees next manages to surprise her. He pulls something out of a pocket, and holds it out to Sharena while he turns his head away with a grimace. It looks like a handkerchief? "You look unsightly. Dry your eyes."  
  
Sharena looks up, and her head shifts between Berkut and what's in his hand. She's probably confused, the poor thing. Still, she reaches up slowly, like she's expecting him to yank it away from her as some kind of cruel trick. By the time her hand is on it, she takes it easily and starts to wipe at her face. The prince shows a surprising amount of patience, if nothing else, and he waits for her to finish clearing herself up.  
  
While she does, he picks up what few papers are still on the ground. He puts the one he had read in his pocket after folding it, and he stacks what few papers seem salvageable before he looks down at the princess. His look is still some odd mix between apprehension and almost appreciative, really, and he finds himself breathing in and straightening himself out. "I trust you remember all that you have wrote?"

"Of--of course I do."

Berkut looks to Sharena when she says that, managing to keep his look neutral. "If you are willing to dictate it, I would be willing to assist you in rewriting."

That gets Sharena to look up, seeming bewildered. It takes a few seconds, but when she speaks, her tone is full of elation and she seems happy. "Really? You'd be willing to help me?"

"I do hope I don't have to repeat myself _again_ , Princess." And just like that, he's back to a vaguely irritated tone, rolling his eyes while he turns back to her. "Yes. Now, let's go elsewhere before I lose what's left of my pride..."

"Ohhhh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" Sharena practically jumps up, and by the way Berkut's expression seems to shift away again, it's as if he's being blinded by the shining optimism that is the Askran princess. "You really are kind, Lord Berkut!"

"I had better not hear word of this around the army! I will not be accused of being soft-hearted!" Berkut practically barks that at Sharena, but it doesn't seem to deter the princess any. She winds up rushing off ahead to try and grab a few more papers, telling him to wait a moment. Fjorm decides she'll come out of hiding then, as she chuckles a bit and speaks up from her spot.

"I don't think that's a bad thing."

By the time Fjorm is out of her spot, she could swear that she was seeing Berkut almost flush with embarrassment. Honestly, it was the most amusing thing she had ever seen all day. "Y--You! How long have you been eavesdropping?!"

"Long enough, I'm certain." Fjorm's expression was almost a smirk, like a cat who got the cream. It isn't held for long, though, as she seems to smile more genuinely. "...It is truly kind of you to help Princess Sharena. I'm certain that she appreciates it immensely."

"Oh, you had better not be prepared to spread this around." Berkut practically glowers, though the look is definitely dulled by just how almost resigned he seems. He almost looks sullen.

"...You have my word, Lord Berkut. I will not speak of this to anyone else."

" _Good_."

That seems to be enough to get Berkut to pause a bit, rubbing a hand against his face for a while in silence. It's after a bit that he speaks up, looking directly at Fjorm's face. "I trust that you still intend to fight."

That gets Fjorm to jolt, her face becoming apprehensive. "Of course I do! I won't let Surtr get away with what he's done."

"Forgive the terminology for a moment, but I had thought that fire had been extinguished in you." Berkut's expression settles into a smirk, though it didn't appear to be derisive for once. "Good. I would hope that you would want to put the damned menace in his place."

Fjorm shudders a bit at that, gritting her teeth. "I don't need a lecture about such matters. I just cannot lose sight of my goal."

"...Then let me say this much, Princess." Berkut seems serious when he speaks, looking elsewhere. "Anyone who says 'vengeance begets vengeance' is a hack. Do not allow a single person to deter you from your goal. Kill him, for all he's done to you and yours." Berkut notices Sharena start to come back, and he turns toward the Askran princess and starts to walk off. "And don't seclude yourself, in the process."

Fjorm watches the both of them wander away, after giving a small wave to Sharena. She wasn't expecting to get such words from someone as prideful as him, but...

...Hmm. Maybe it would be nice to open her heart, just a bit.


	16. Secrets and Cinders (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are going to be a little shorter, intended to be some supplementary stuff for various going ons. Hopefully they're enjoyable, though! I intended for these to be longer but I have an idea for the next chapter I really want to do, so I wound up cutting down on these a bit.
> 
> This may as well be known as 'Alfonse realizes just how fucked up his closest colleagues are: The Chapter'.

Aileen's back in her own tent by the time evening rolls around. She hates to say it, but most of her feelings from the day are deadened; she's definitely in deep with the commander, but she can't find it in herself to care. She'll still be among them all tomorrow. She doesn't seem to have lost anyone's loyalty. As far as Aileen was concerned, her main worry was someone recognizing her and reacting negatively, when the only one who seemed to call upon anything at all was Zelgius. It was...strange, to say the least. Perhaps it was just due to their shared side..?

The raven isn't lost in her thoughts for very long, though, as there's something that constitutes a knock on the tent that gets her to perk up from laying on her stomach. "It's open."

She watches as the door of the tent opens, and Alfonse enters in through the flap. Promptly flopping her face back on the pillow, she sighs, her wings drooping a bit. "Here on orders, Prince?"

"Only partially." Alfonse...well, he doesn't look quite like he's gotten over the events of the day yet, but he's doing his best to look like he's got his shit together. "You really did manage to irritate the Commander with how obstinate you were."

"Getting another lecture, then?" Aileen practically rolls her eyes at that.

"I know well that it would fall on deaf ears. Just...try not to say such things next time?" Alfonse finds himself sitting on a chest that Aileen keeps in front of her bedroll, and he watches the raven muse for a while before shrugging.

"...Meant what was said." Aileen peers up from her pillow when she says that much, staring up at the prince. "Just something that's been gotten used to. Working with other ravens, and all."

"I mean the bit about Commander Anna having loose lips. That was absolutely tactless." Alfonse doesn't look at her when he says that, though, despite the frustration in his tone. "She's not like that at all. I know you two do not see eye to eye, but I never want to hear you say that again. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"...Crystal, Prince." It takes a couple seconds to respond to that, but Aileen presses her face back into the pillow. They're left in silence, until Alfonse speaks again.

"...She was still mad about the way you spoke about yourself, too." Alfonse looks to Aileen when he says that.

"Yeah, _and_? Know I'm expendable. Known since day one." Aileen doesn't seem to look up at that, though her wings twitch a bit. "Just the way things are in the world."

Alfonse isn't quite sure what to say to that, honestly. There's a significant pause, before he turns to look at Aileen. "...You never did tell me much about what you did, before you came here. You said you were involved with Kilvas' less than savory activities, but...what did you do, that influenced you to think like that?"

"Stole." Aileen pokes her head up at that. "Worked with a group of fellows, stealing from Beorc and Laguz alike. Mostly just riches for bartering, but anything was possible."

Alfonse pauses a bit at that, as if hit with a bolt of understanding. It makes a lot of sense, especially from his history readings on Kilvas, but... "...I heard that Kilvas bordered on inhospitable, but resorting to thievery, that's..."

Aileen looks up at the prince, her expression neutral and surprisingly dead-eyed. It almost looked normal, but something about the eyes...they put Alfonse right on edge, when he caught sight of them. "Terrible? Tell that to the King. Slimey bastard's only good for starting wars and kissing up to countries. Says he wants to provide for the land, but just _uses_ anyone he can. But working to that end...only real way to survive. Take what can be taken, then get out."

It's quiet for a while. By the time Alfonse can even come close to saying something, Aileen lets out a frustrated sigh. "...Gone way too soft, since coming here. To just...not be okay, with the idea of leaving others behind. Still just...so mad about the Princess...and Deirdre, too..."

Alfonse gets up at that, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I can be of no help to you in that regard. But...Aileen, you have a use here. I'm sure the Commander will want to make sure of that. Remember that much, if nothing at all."

"...Just...don't pity me. All I'll ask."

Alfonse nods his head and leaves once she says that much, the perspective not exactly the most welcome thing to think about.

* * *

The medical tent winds up being Alfonse's last stop. He's not surprised to see that Katarina is still there, still seeming to stare out into space. He had walked by earlier, after matters were dealt with in the so-called war tent, but he has to admit he's been dreading trying to look at her. He hadn't really handled it well when she'd been attacked, and he can only imagine that the failure is eating away at Katarina. Mist and Lachesis seem to be out for the moment, so if anything, it's probably the best time to try and talk to her.

He's not going to acknowledge that Sharena may have had a point, but...he needs to see her. The closest thing he has to a retainer in this order. He walks over to her. "Hey."

It takes a couple of agonizing seconds for Katarina to give any sort of response. The most she really gives at first is some kind of flinch when he speaks, but then she turns her head a bit so she can stare at the prince. There's no life behind her expression, but it's the closest thing to acknowledgement she has.

Alfonse takes a few steps closer to her bedside, unsure of what to do. "...Are you recovering?"

"Mm." Katarina nods her head a bit. "I'll...need to be on bedrest. Just for a little while."

"...Take as long as you need to." Alfonse isn't sure of what to say, and it shows. Silence hangs over them for a while, before Katarina starts to shake. It gets Alfonse to try to reach out to her, going to her side to try and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Have...have you come to...get rid of me...?"

He's not prepared for those words, and it shows in how he begins to sweat bullets and practically kneels so that he's looking right in her eyes. "Absolutely not. Breathe, please...just take a few deep breaths. Okay?"

He should have known this was going to happen. That conditioning from Eremiya was still something that must have rested on the forefront of her mind. That should she fail, she'd be discarded at worst, ridiculed at best. Gods, he's so stupid. He shouldn't have been so harsh to her. He gave her entirely the wrong idea by rebuffing her so harshly, and with this, no wonder she feels like she's lost her use.

Katarina doesn't respond for quite a while. The silence is probably the most nerve-wracking thing Alfonse could deal with from the girl right now, but he knows better than to try and rush it. He knows she'd do anything for him, and it's that very devotion that's threatening to tear her apart from the inside. He doesn't know what to do at this point, except swallow his pride and just...be there for her.

"I'm sorry."

It's the first word to break the silence, and Alfonse lowers his head. "...I know."

"I'm..." Katarina starts to still, just the slightest bit. "I'm...really sorry..."

"I know, Katarina." Alfonse's tone isn't harsh when he says that, but he needs her to be okay. Even if it means swallowing his pride for a little while. "...I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so careless."

It settles into that much for a while, at least. Apologies at a constant rate, over and over again, and letting Katarina finally get herself to cry and let some of her feelings out. He's thankful that she can at least keep herself somewhat quiet when she cries. It wouldn't be good if the others were to wake and see this, after all. He can't just keep her at a distance like that and expect it not to blow up in his face, can he?

Alfonse isn't sure how, but he's pretty sure he's allied himself with some of the most messed up people in this army at this point.


	17. Grand Hero Battle (?): Saias

Waking up this early in the morning isn't unusual for Aileen, or any of the crew. They had been getting up earlier and earlier just to make sure that the enemy troops couldn't find them, and one can't help but wonder if that may have been why they may have lost. That they've all been overworking themselves and it made them get sloppy. It would make sense, really, but...sometimes, it was better not to focus on things. Aileen was finding that out pretty quick, even as the thoughts of what she could have done better ate at her. That Gunnthrá could still be alive and with them, and maybe that she could see the woman again in her dreams.

Aileen finds herself walking out of her tent to a night sky, and complete silence. It likely wouldn't be long before they're required to leave, if the sky is any indication. Dawn was likely to break soon. It's what she catches out of the corner of her eyes that gives her a pause.

"Commander?"

Anna looks over to Aileen, giving the laguz a nod of the head. "You're up a little early. We're going to be setting out again when the sun rises, so you may want to get back to sleep while you can."

"Don't need to. Can't really sleep anyway." Aileen looks to Anna for a moment, walking up to the woman. "Got a pair of seconds, or...?"

"...I suppose so." Anna seems to quirk her brow a bit, crossing her arms. "Is there something the matter?"

"Wanted to apologize. For yesterday." Aileen rubbed at the back of her head, and she does her best to keep her eyes on Anna. "Not gonna try to excuse what was done, or what was said. Wasn't a shining moment, calling you loose-lipped _or_ bein' stubborn. So...apologies, for all that."

Anna pauses a bit at that, eyes seeming to widen. "...Was that an actual, _sincere_ apology? From you? And you aren't even trying to say what you did was right?"

It took some of Aileen's own restraint to try not to retort at that, though her slightly put out expression seems to get Anna's amusement none the less. "Was reckless to do. So...yeah."

"...You're not off the hook for that little stunt." Anna wanted to make that much very clear to the summoner, even if she was willing to at least believe Aileen was half sincere. "But...I suppose while you're here, I may need your assistance with something. Let's call it a tiny bit of making up for that."

"Yeah? What with?" Aileen's interest was piqued, if nothing else.

"There appears to be another disturbance in the World of Thracia." Anna straightens herself out a bit as she speaks. "Princess Veronica has managed to forge a contract with one of the greatest tacticians of it, known as Saias. I would like you to go in there and scout for us, so that he may be swayed to our side."

"Sure. Prince ordered scouting plenty of times. Alone, or...?"

"Just for now. I'd rather you not stay there, if you can help it." Anna's pretty quick in saying that, at least. "Don't be surprised if you find Archers at the ready. I imagine that you're going to find yourself targeted far more, but..."

"Yeah." Aileen's look goes serious at that, closing her eyes. "Still don't really know if fighting's a good idea, here. Transformed, it's fine, but like this? Gotta have the element of surprise, or else it's done."

"Exactly." Anna nods her head at that. "Until we're able to find a way for you to fight at your fullest, it'd be for the best if you did not take the field."

"Only will if there's no choice." Aileen's wings began to stretch at that, and she nodded her head. "Go wake up Prince. Fifteen minutes should give enough time to get the lay of the land. If not...well, either thought up something on the fly, or something bad happened. Either way, send troops."

"Very well. Let's proceed with this."

* * *

Thracia's great river and greenery were a far more welcome change from the snow white Nifl. It was honestly incredible to look at, and Aileen would have liked nothing more than to stop for a drink of the water, were it a better time. But from what she can see, it seems to be fairly level land; the river itself and bridges will certainly make it awkward to go forward from, but as long as focus was kept, they could easily transverse it. Est would probably be mandatory to assist some of the army across, and she's certain that Berkut would manage fine enough.

Aileen had transformed before flying off, and she knew she'd have to be back relatively soon. At the very least, the commander would be pleased to have an idea of the land. The sun appears to finally be rising from above the mountains, so the soldiers will likely wake soon. It's weird, though, that she doesn't see any soldiers out at this time...did they really think they were so safe? How unusual...

Of course, what's even more unusual is when Aileen sees a man in robes come out. She just barely sees him from the air, and it's enough to grant her a pause when she sees him walk about. Her eyes narrow from the air, though she tries to play it off relatively casually. She keeps her direction, but her eyes watch as he seems to be on the lookout himself. She's gotta give him credit where it's due; he may look like some preacher, but he's as smart as they say. As long as she keeps going her way and makes her turn around look casual, she shouldn't have any problems.

At least, that's what she thinks. Her eyes catch sight of something in his hands, and it seems to have the interest of other birds in the area. She could easily turn herself around and see what he's got, but that could be hasty; she's not sure if he's expecting her or not, but it'd be dangerous. Even so, she's already dallied too much; she needed to head back before Anna sends troops out without information. Aileen turns herself around at that, and it allows her to finally see just what that man has in hand.

Is that...bread?

...By the gods, this man is out here feeding birds. In the middle of a warzone. Well, okay, to be more accurate, it isn't a warzone yet, but it still manages to give Aileen a pause from the air. From the look of it, he seems distracted by the many birds who peck at the ground, but at the same time?

Aileen can't help but feel she's being watched. It takes starting to fly back to understand why.

When she turns around, she can see the sun's rising light glinting off something in the distance. Weapons, if she had to wager a guess. As she glides closer, she can see soldiers managing to converge on the area, and somehow? She can't help but feel like this is going to simply end with either her dead, or giving the army enough time to prepare. Looking down allows her to see that the man, Saias, is looking up at her. The birds don't seem to be disturbed any, so she can at least assume that the bread isn't poisoned, but...

The way Aileen sees it, there's two ways to go about this. She can either keep flying and pray for the best, hoping that she doesn't get hit by something along the way, or she can play a game of her own and hope the distraction is enough for the troops to play a game of ambush.

Well, she did tell Anna she could think of something on the fly if needed. And it just so happens to involve getting in range of the man of the hour, and play a little game of cat and mouse.

Saias seems surprised when she makes her descent, to his credit, though he seems to be playing it very cool and safe. Even if she's quite a bit larger than the other birds, she simply plays it off herself. She's a bird, she's been quite hungry all night, she may as well enjoy what bit of bread she can. It's simply a matter of seeing just what this man does when he has a card on the field.

Though she keeps her focus low, she does her best to keep her gaze fixed on him. She sees him glance to the side, as if looking to the soldiers and giving them some sort of order. At the very least, she keeps eating without too much issue, so she assumes it's an order to hold fire for the time being. Considering how close she is to him, it seems like a good idea. Perhaps he thinks of her as more violent? Considering how close they are, she could easily attack him and possibly drag him into the air. He has all of the constitution of a stick, after all. He doesn't look like he'd be too much of a challenge to take on.

She sees him break more bread down and put it directly in front of her. Now she knows this is basically stalling; she sees him take a step back when he does that, and she moves forward when he does and picks up the scraps. If nothing else, she can definitely see his eyes narrow as he starts to realize the game that's being played here.

"...Princess Veronica may have had a point about her being stubborn. But an idiot? I'm having my doubts."

If Aileen weren't playing a role here, she'd have spoken up at those words, soft though they may be. It doesn't take long for Saias to seem to drop the act and stare down at her.

"How long do you intend to keep up the charade?"

Aileen peers up at him, seemingly expressing nothing while transformed. At first, of course; when she sees the man start to turn again, she speaks up. "As long as it nets food. Don't know where you get this stuff from, but...it's delicious."

She can play dumb, for now. Saias' head seems to turn back to her when she speaks up, a brow raising in intrigue. "You can speak, even in that form? How fascinating..."

"Don't make a habit of it. That's all. Being in form, and talking."

"I see..."

It isn't good enough, she can feel it. If anything, he's likely going to signal them to crowd in soon, if they aren't already. She can feel shifting, but she figures she can distract him for a while longer. "Feeding birds this early? And here?"

"It is simply kind, to feed them. Many of them have done nothing to warrant being caught up in a war." It's a bit of a simple explanation, though a guarded one as he spares her a bit of a glance. How curious. "Of course, I trust that you realize..."

"Realize what?" Aileen feigns ignorance. "Just an innocent bird."

"...The princess says otherwise." Saias turns fully at that. "You've fallen into a trap. I trust you understand that."

"Trapped, huh?" Hmm. It's surely been long enough, hasn't it? "Don't know a thing about gods, but there's gotta be some kind of commandment against that."

"I have orders that I must follow. I hope that you can forgive me, for what I have been ordered to do." Saias speaks calmly, however, though he takes another step back. Aileen goes forward, hopping right to him.

"And? Ain't exactly scared of skin and bones." If her eyes could narrow in her current form without it being a tactical disadvantage, she'd gladly be a little more expressive. "Probably rude to say, but it's the truth."

"...Is that a threat? I will warn you now; there is no way you can beat me." Saias's hand goes to grab his tome, more than ready to strike against the raven.

Oh, if only Aileen could smirk. Her ears pick up some commotion up ahead, and some voices. Looks like the cavalry's finally arrived, and they don't sound happy... "Just some friendly advice. That's all."

Say what one will about mages, but they can have their spells more than at the ready in an instant. Aileen realizes this when Saias seems to jump back from her and fire a volley in her direction, the spell hitting her dead on and sending her reeling back just a bit. If nothing else, he's not going to go down without a fight, and Aileen can at least oblige a man who'd hit first.

Taking to the air quickly, she practically dives at the man and gives him a sharp peck to the arm for his troubles. She'll be sorry later, probably, but for now? It's nice to see some action again.

It ends when he's able to drive her off, and he gets one last blast of magic to him for his troubles. Aileen reverts back to her human form when she sees it, turning to see Deirdre with a bit of a smirk. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Ran into a bit of a snag."

"The Commander was wondering what had kept you..." Deirdre seems sympathetic, if nothing else. "Just from the amount of soldiers that some of the others dealt with, stalling may have been in your favor. I apologize that we didn't come sooner..."

"Don't worry, Deirdre." Aileen's serious at that, if nothing else. "Did say fifteen minutes."

Footsteps rush up to meet them both, Anna seeming to look between the women and the knocked out clergyman. "I take it that's all of them, then?"

"...Yeah? Kind of hope so?" Aileen seems to pale a bit at that.

Anna's pleased, if nothing else, and seems to fix both women with a winning smile. "Excellent work, both of you. Well, let's get him some medical attention, first and foremost. Then we can settle the terms of a contract."

"Certainly. Aileen, do you think you could help me carry him?" Deirdre looks to the raven, who fixes the forest woman with a bit of an odd look.

"Help? Skin and bones, that one. Can do it myself, don't worry."

And just like that, Aileen picks up the tactician and slings him over one of her shoulders carefully. Once everyone has been taken care of, they're all off and back to Nifl.

* * *

When Saias wakes, he's surprised not to be in anything that would resemble Heaven. Nor even one that would look akin to Hell; where he wakes up is in a medical tent, and he's left alone with his thoughts. Was he finally freed of that accursed thing? Had it been his choice, there were plenty of other things he needed to do. He needed to make it to Bragi Tower, didn't he...?

He sees the flap of the tent open up, and he's noticed by that raven once again. Thankfully, she's a lot less intimidating in a form that's similar enough to his own. Her look's neutral, but Aileen regards him with a nod of the head. "Sorry about earlier. Only way out of those contracts is brute force."

That gets Saias to pause a moment, but he shakes his head. "I suppose I could look beyond the transgression. But were you not injured as well...?"

"Huh? Don't worry about it." Aileen seems to gesture at herself, and it's then that he notices she's carrying some sheets in. "Hardier than I look."

"...If you insist." It gets him to lay back down on the bed at least, taking a look at himself. "Does this mean I am under the contract of this army, now?"

"Was gonna wait til those injuries cleared up to ask." Aileen puts the basket down when she says that much, before turning to him. "Got no intention of forcing it. Once they're cleared up, it'll be easy to send you back home. But...did wanna ask if you could help us."

"Oh...?" Well, Saias was expecting worse out of this whole scenario, so this is honestly a welcome surprise. "Very well. I'll hear you out."

"Well, not much to hear out about. Got a king who wants to burn everything in the path. Ain't exactly been good at stopping him, honestly." Aileen rubs the back of her head, fiddling with the end of her braid a bit. "Most that's been done is keeping up. Thought it might be good to get your help. Legendary tactician, yeah?"

"That is what some call me, yes. They compliment me far too much, when they do so..." Still, it's a plight that he's not quite sure he wants to ignore. That king, whomever he is, sounds positively awful. This must have been what Veronica had spoken of, and who he worked for. That manages to disgust him, somewhere deep in his heart. "I trust that you all tend to be far more organized than what I saw of you earlier."

"Tend to be more, yeah. Had just been scouting the area and noticed the weapons...rest was just stalling."

"...So, your skills lie more in improvising than outright planning." He's almost amused with that? He'd thought of her as some sort of manipulator, but this almost makes too much sense. If nothing else, it does get a slightly put out look from the raven and he sees her wings droop in the process.

"Yeah, weak in that field. Usually better at taking orders. Weren't such an inconsistent fighter..."

"Then you would be on the battlefield, as a fellow soldier." That actually makes far more sense. She's definitely not someone who likely inspires morale in the army by her own doing, just from the clipped manner she talks in; she lacks charisma, and has about the subtlety of a brick to the face. Saias can't say he's all that surprised, really, but it gets him to sit up and look to her. "There is much I could ask you, and much I likely _should_. But for now...I would be willing to aid you."

That gets Aileen to perk up, almost instantly. She's not smiling, but just from her manner, she's likely not the type to smile all that easily. She winds up nodding her head. "Thanks. Rest up, yeah? Will get the commander and royals in here, and introduce you around. Probably will be well liked around here, at least."

"I shall." Saias seems to ease back into the medical bed, at some sort of peace. "...Try not to overwork yourself."

"Got some bad stuff to make up from, so no promises." It gets Aileen's eyes to roll, but she's content enough to leave him be once she's said her piece, at least.

This army was certainly going to be an interesting one to adjust to. Saias could only hope that his lord could bless them all, and lead them to victory.


	18. Rite of Frost (Part 1)

The preparations were finally being made. It still feels like a dream to Alfonse, that they'll finally be able to stop Surtr at his own damn game. The closer they get, the more it seems like morale improves as well; everyone seems to have their determination back, and they're ready for this war to be won. He can't help but want to thank Saias in particular for overseeing their movement, and managing to basically calculate them down to the last hour. The man was correct about that much about himself, that he can't stand to see wasted movement, and Alfonse is thankful for that much. They'll ensure the safety of the kingdom soon...he's certain.  
  
Of course, a light clearing of the throat behind him gets him out of his more triumphant thoughts, looking away from some papers and in the direction of the voice. He was outside and getting ready for their eventual arrival to the area where the rite would take place, so he couldn't have strayed too far. When he can't see who did it, though, a slight smile seems to come onto his face. "Katarina? You may come out."  
  
Katarina jumps down from from her perch on a nearby tree, landing on her feet with ease. Despite that, though, she does give him a slightly concerned look when she readjusts herself. "Prince Alfonse? You...wandered away from the camp. Is everything alright...?"  
  
"Huh? ...Oh!" Alfonse seems to chuckle a bit, and it's enough to make Katarina smile very slightly. "My apologies, I had no intention of leaving you all behind. I got distracted while reading some supply documents over."  
  
"Oh, that's good..." Katarina's smile widens, and she plucks something out of a pocket. "Um...here. Aileen came back with her scouting report."  
  
"Ah, thank you." Alfonse takes the paper easily, giving it a look over before quirking his brow. Was he reading this right...? "...Well, I can't say I expected _that_."  
  
"What is it, Prince Alfonse? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no! Quite the opposite, in fact. There are some heroes there, apparently. But from what she's said, they don't appear to be aligned with Embla, nor Múspell. They didn't seem to take aim at her while she flied, but they did go deeper within...what she calls some kind of hall...?" Alfonse rolls the paper back up easily, seeming genuinely at ease for once. "They may just be defenders."  
  
"So...we haven't been followed, then." Katarina smiles at that, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness..."  
  
"You're telling me. Once the rite is complete, we'll finally be able to stop him for good. I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"...As am--oh!" Katarina seems to jolt in realization, fidgeting with her scarf for a moment. Despite the fidgeting, though, he can make out the ghost of a smile on Katarina's face, as if she's in the loop on something. "That reminds me...um, Lord Sigurd asked me to seek you out! You should go and see him, really soon!"  
  
"...You sound quite enthusiastic about this. Are you in on something?" Despite the almost guarded tone that Alfonse took, he knew it really couldn't be that bad if it was _Sigurd_ asking him to come over. If anything, it was starting to make him excited as well.  
  
"Ehehe...you'll see! I promise, just...follow me!"  
  
Katarina leads Alfonse back to the campsite, and it's fairly easy to find the man by the horses. He seems to be assisting in their preparation, but Alfonse finds that there's one he hasn't seen before among them. It causes him to pause. "Lord Sigurd? I was told that my presence was needed."  
  
Sigurd turns quickly to Alfonse, a smile on the man's face. "That I did. I hope the surprise hasn't been spoiled?" Sigurd looks to Katarina when he says that, and the girl shakes her head quickly with a sweet little grin. It's enough to get Sigurd to smile even bigger, though Alfonse seems confused. "Well, in that case...you've shown incredible progress in our lessons. I thought it to be only fitting to give you your own horse to ride."  
  
"My own...horse...?" Alfonse's eyes seem to widen as the pieces come together in his head. He didn't. He absolutely didn't. "Lord Sigurd, do you mean--?"  
  
"Yes." Sigurd gently runs a hand through the new horse's mane, seeming to be all to pleased. "You have shown incredible progress in your training. There is still much that you should learn, but I believe you to be more than ready to take it to the field."  
  
Alfonse's jaw seems to drop at that. He had grown to admire the horse that he saw the alternate version of himself ride, during that spring festival. It's why he sought Sigurd out for training in the first place; he figured that if anyone could teach him how to ride and fight properly, it would be the holy knight of Chalphy himself. But to think that he would get the chance to put that training to good use...he's absolutely ecstatic. Maybe that would finally help him prove himself, that he was someone who could be relied on by the kingdom as a whole...!

"You...you have my sincerest of thanks, Lord Sigurd!" Alfonse seems to finally get himself back into gear at that, forcing himself to straighten up and incline his head ever so slightly. "I swear, I won't let your teachings go to waste!"

"I'm glad to hear it. I do hope we may be able to ride together against the enemy, once you have gotten some field experience."

"Of course, Lord Sigurd." Alfonse does his best to keep his expression under control, but there's practically no hiding the fact that his eyes are lighting up. Much like a kid in a candy store, really.

"You'll...do great out there, Prince Alfonse. I'm sure of it!" Katarina pipes up with a smile, and Alfonse seems to turn to her with a surprised expression before turning away, closing his eyes a bit.

"...Thank you, Katarina."

Sigurd smiles at the two of them, handing off the reins of the new horse to Alfonse. Of course, Alfonse was quick to allow the horse to observe him as he walked close to it, taking in everything that was happening. It was almost too much to try to express, but... "Where did you get him? ... _How_ did you get him?"

"Ah, that? Well...I asked for a favor from a higher ranking officer." Sigurd seems all too prideful when he says that, despite the amusement. "Let's just leave it at that, shall we?"

"Not even a hint? Lord Sigurd, that's a touch cruel..." Alfonse seems to laugh never the less.

"You'll simply have to trust me." Though Sigurd said that much with a light heart, his next words were incredibly serious. "...If I am to be joining the front lines, I will be needing my own horse more than ever. The war needs as much strength as it can get. And I believe that fighting alongside one another is the best way to put those teachings to practice."

"Of course, Lord Sigurd. It will be an honor to fight at your side...and I shall do all I am able to utilize your teachings." Alfonse's own tone becomes serious at that. "I solemnly swear...that we shall be lead to victory."

* * *

"...for you are with us wherever we go. Thank you, in Bragi's name--amen."

Saias had been more than willing to separate from the camp once their plan was set. It wasn't that he didn't like any of the company within the camp; on the contrary, he found some of them quite easy to converse with. The mysterious dancer was amendable to conversation, on many occasions. The knight in damaged armor--Zelgius, if he had not been mistaken--had seemed to be rather amendable company as well. Even so, he had not been anticipating the rather... _awkward_ landmine of seeing Deirdre or Sigurd, alive and in the flesh. It had taken everything in him to not raise some kind of alarm when he saw them both, and as trusted soldiers of the army at that. It meant that he would need to work with them, of course, and he had no intention of shirking it...but...

He couldn't have anticipated it if he tried. He's still not sure if he really can, honestly. But he knows he has a job to do, and he intends to see it through. The army truly does need his help, after all.

A knock on a nearby tree gets his attention, and he sees the summoner with that ever neutral expression on her face. "Good day, Aileen. Is there something you need of me?"

"Not really?" Aileen seems to tilt her head a bit at the questioning, though the neutral expression is hard to get any sort of read off of. She winds up pulling out a paper and passing it to Saias, though. "Here. Thought to show the enemy report."

Saias takes it easily and scans it over. Well, the enemies were rather populous, though they did not seem to march under any sort of banner...that certainly must be welcome, based on what he was told. Though it seems to have only slightly gleaned the surface of the soldiers inside, it's definitely making gears turn in Saias' head as he continues to read and devise a plan. He passes the paper back to her eventually, seeming to nod his head. "You have my thanks. Though, I must admit, I am quite surprised by the idea of pegasi attempting to fight indoors...you're certain that they don't intend to dismount?"

"No. Not unless they want the disadvantage." Aileen nods in kind, taking the paper back and putting it into a pocket. "Likely gonna be a nuisance. Doubt that's even half their number, too. Gonna have to stay on edge."

"That we shall. Once we are inside, we will be able to act appropriately and prepare our offense." Saias attempts to turn away in the process, as if signalling that the conversation is over on his end. It...takes a minute or so of attempting to rest to realize that Aileen hasn't actually left, and seems to be observing him. He turns back once he realizes that, expression quirking. "...I beg your pardon, but is there something else you need?"

"Huh? No. Well...not really." Aileen's expression doesn't quite leave that dull register, but it seems to be more...confused, than anything. She eventually tilts her head. "Praying out here, right?"

"Yes, I was." Saias seems to pause at that, though he's not quite certain of the point of this. "Is there something you wish to inquire about...?"

"...Mostly wondering if gods answer..." Aileen seems to cross her arms a bit, her wings seeming to twitch just the slightest bit as she thinks of how to put it. "...If they answer people who aren't given reason to believe. Not non-believers, but...skeptics? Skeptics who...aren't the best sort."

Oh, that's...that actually gets his expression to clear of it's confusion a bit, almost seeming to lighten in response. "The gods answer all sorts of prayers, no matter the person to ask them. There are many moments in one's life where even they must turn to the gods for an answer, and it does not matter who you are to them. In that hour of need, you are simply one who needs their guidance; your origin, your sins, nor even your belief will cause you to be shunned by them."

"...Wanna pray for everyone, then." Aileen's look seems to go slightly downcast at that. "Haven't been strong enough to keep everyone safe, but...need to now, more than ever. Can't let that happen again. Won't, either."

Ah, a moment of weakness. Saias is certainly a little surprised by such a thing, but he supposes that it makes sense. The army's morale had been rather low when he arrived; he doesn't personally know the level of failure that they had reached, but humble clergyman he may be, he can at least do something to help. "...You must first not allow that failure to consume you. One who does not attempt to move past their mistakes is only doomed to repeat them; for the sake of the Order, you must keep that much close to you."

"...Sorry. Got...kinda wishy-washy." Aileen rubs the back of her head a bit, though she still doesn't look to Saias when she speaks.

"It isn't a matter of being 'wishy-washy'." Saias shakes his head, moving to stand so that she peers in his direction. "It is...a matter of understanding failure, and taking the measures to move past it. You must look at what caused such a failing, and in doing so, understand what caused it and how to avoid it. In doing so...you will truly be able to ensure that such failures never transpire again. I assure you."

It gets Aileen to pause, just a bit. Her face is definitely hard to make out, expression-wise, but her body language does shed some light while she fiddles with the end of her braid and seems to let out a breath. "...Gonna try. To move past it. But...for now, just...want to have assurance."

"...Of course. I will gladly assist you in prayer." It would likely be a process, and it wasn't necessarily something Saias signed up for, but...well. It wouldn't necessarily hurt, he supposed, to see this army though to their victory. If this truly worked out for their sake, the morale would improve tenfold; he was certain of it. But for now...

"Repeat after me..."

They both prayed to the gods for protection in the coming battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I using Alfonse's seasonal as an excuse to give him an in story promotion? No, not at all! What could possibly give you that idea? /sweats
> 
> also, part one is a bit of a quick preamble chapter. may be a little slower in getting out the next few parts, mostly because i really wanna fine tune them. Hopefully they will be worth the wait!


	19. Rite of Frost  (Part 2)

The hall that they entered was almost as cold as the outside, many found. If not colder, really. The entire army marched into the chambers, keeping a constant look out for threats. They had retreated inward, it seemed, likely to protect the inner chambers; it was more than enough proof, if anything, that they were on the right track. It felt like a test of sorts, that they needed to pass. Perhaps a rite in it's own right...

"Says to go deeper, but..."

Aileen leads the charges with Breidablik guiding their way, but this is a dilemma, for sure. There seem to be multiple paths along the way, and they're far too narrow for everyone to comfortably be able to go through. As it stands, it looks like they've got company; two small children tossing a stone between one another under the watchful eyes of two flying riders, seeming to giggle like there's nothing wrong. It's a bit concerning.

"They would really have children guarding something as important as this..?" Deirdre seems to peer from his horse, trying to get a better view of the situation from her seat behind Berkut. It's certainly an odd situation, she'll say that much.

"Hmph. Is that not the same sort of stone that the dragon runt uses?" Berkut pipes up from his own horse, and it earns a bit of a cross look from Deirdre. Not that he turns to face her, of course, but it is a rather scathing thing. "They may very well not be children."

"Good eye. I believe it may be exactly that." Saias speaks up from near Alfonse's horse, nodding his head in affirmation while peering to Deirdre. "You will be instrumental in taking them out, but I would still be cautious. Do not fire until given the command."

"Of course." Deirdre's withering look seems to dampen when she turns to face Saias with a nod of her head. "This will only take a moment to prepare..."

Deirdre opens her spellbook from her seat on Berkut's horse, beginning to chant and prepare her spell to begin their assault. Aileen continues to peer and watch the group at large, eyes kept on them easily enough. They definitely look like they've got an offensive front more than defensive, but they're going to need to rely on all of their number for this. Alfonse and Katarina could probably do some damage, and Berkut and Deirdre would be needed as well. It was just a matter of ensuring that there weren't any spanners in the work.

Saias gently clears his throat from next to the raven, causing her to look at him with a confused expression. "What?"

"They are not alone." Saias' words are quiet, his eyes gesturing to some darker parts of the room. Aileen's eyes narrow as she tries to get a look from the corner of her eyes, and several glints tells her everything she needs to know. They're surrounded, and if those weapons are any indication, they're dealing with ninjas. So much for the lack of spanners in the work.

"...Shoot." Aileen grimaces and looks to Saias, speaking in a whisper. "Got any ideas?"

"They're expecting to have the element of surprise." Saias seems to take a mental count of the amount of soldiers, doing everything he can to keep his wits about him. He's been under pressure before, it's fine. It's totally fine. "...The very second she takes that shot, they'll strike us. I'm certain of that much."

"So, what? Hold fire, then?" As itching as she was to get this show on the road, she didn't want to get anyone killed here.

"I doubt that will prove effective." Saias grips his own tome close at hand, taking further stock of the room. Multiple rooms, multiple hallways...hmm... "...I don't know if this is a plan you will like."

"Look, this point? Any plan's a good one." Aileen looks to Saias with a serious expression, before looking back at everyone else and raising her hand ever so slightly to signal a hold of fire.

"We may need to divide them." Saias doesn't seem to like the idea, from the way he says it, he really doesn't like it. "Even if we were to take them with all of our number, the second they gain the upper hand on us, it's all over. If we take them down and weaken them one by one..."

"...Be easier to clean up." Aileen seems reluctant in her own right, but it sounds like their best option. When she turns back, the first thing she sees is Berkut's almost impatient expression.

"Are you quite ready to give us our orders? We can't sit here and ruminate all day long."

"Got a plan, yeah. Deirdre, try to hit that blast in the middle, alright?" Berkut and Deirdre both seem a little perplexed, and it earns a bit of a pause from the mage in particular.

"...Very well. I must admit, it sounds rather confusing, but..."

"Just need to disorient for now." Aileen's doing what she can to not draw attention to the fact that they're surrounded. The army doesn't quite need to know that yet, and they can't risk getting dogpiled. "Just trust it, yeah?"

"Yes." Deirdre's expression seems to firm up at that, and she steadies herself. It takes only a few moments longer to fire off a blast of Naga's power, proceeding to force the group to scatter. It's a good shot, at least, and Aileen gives a quick look around to see what's going to happen.

That's when the ninjas proceed to strike. Smoke begins to fill the room, likely from one of their thrown weapons, causing disorientation on their side as well; it's enough to cause the group to get into a bit of a frenzy, and from what little Aileen can make out, the four they intended to distract were making it deeper into the temple. Damn it all, she should have expected this--

"This way! Quickly!" She can hear Alfonse's voice to the left of her.

"Where the devil are you lot?!" Berkut's voice is to the right, and all it's doing is serving to make the frenzy even worse. Almost everyone is trying to find one another and keep together, but the cacophony is enough to drive a man insane. Aileen grimaces, inwardly chiding herself. She should have expected smoke, but...well, what could one do? They had to keep moving somehow, and she just wanted to get out of the smoke filled room.

Aileen winds up staying on her own path, hearing footsteps go in the same direction. It takes a little bit for everything to clear up enough to see, but she seemed to have found herself in another hallway. Breidablik was still shining, so it at least meant she was going in the right direction. That was...good enough, she supposed. She hoped it was, at least. As Aileen continues down the path, she sees someone and brandishes the weapon out, ready to strike...

Only to watch Saias raise his hand up, as if prepared to defend himself in kind. Once the two see each other, though, they both lower their hands and take a breath.

"That could've gone better..." Aileen finally lets herself ease a bit, trying to catch her breath again.

"I am quite aware." Saias seems to be trying to catch his, too. "...Jugdral never had access to those sort of diversion tactics. I would like to apologize for causing you all trouble."

"Not like anyone else with experience would do better." Aileen's tone is a little blunt, but she at least not willing to anger at him for this much. "Would've just rushed in, and would be worse off for it. Don't get mad at yourself."

"...I suppose I can acquiesce." Saias didn't want to fight it, at least. Silence hangs in the air for a little bit, before Saias looks over behind Aileen with a bit of concern. Something was definitely not right. "...Aileen?"

"Yeah?"

"Did... _anyone_ follow your lead?"

Aileen pauses a bit when he asks that, and proceeds to check behind her and narrow her eyes a a bit. On one hand, she doesn't see any of the enemies having followed along, so that much is good. But on the other hand? It didn't seem like any of their allies had actually managed to follow their lead. The second Aileen realizes that, her wings practically bristle and flare out while she turns to a wall, fist raised toward it.

"... _DAMN IT ALL_!"

Aileen winds up punching one of the walls once the realization finally sinks on. That little plan just wound up leaving both of the closest things this group had to tacticians to fend for themselves in the process.

This day was just getting worse by the moment.


	20. Rite of Frost (Part 3)

"Blast, all of it! Where did the lot of them get to now?!"  
  
In another corridor, Berkut leads the way as angrily as he tries to find the others. He couldn't begin to overstate his irritation with the circumstances, despite this basically being their plans. Of course, neither of the tacticians were with them; it likely meant that the damnable bishop had managed to stray from the rest of the group, which was bad enough, or that Aileen had managed to, which was perhaps even worse. Even if she was apparently some kind of bird, she was likely going to be useless in such a tight space. It only served to irritate Berkut further. They were all idiots!  
  
The faint light that Deirdre summons with her magic is the sole thing guiding him along, with several others falling close behind. He wished that some of them had managed to get separated--Zelgius himself didn't irritate him, as the bastard simply swung his sword and cleaved down all in his path. The singer, however, irritated him to no end, and that was to say nothing about that hideously plucky pink haired pegasus knight, nor that arrogant brat of a mage. Gods, he could still feel the urge to strangle that whelp for throwing him on such menial tasks for a week, maybe if he played his cards right, he'd--  
  
A light admonishment from Deirdre, a 'shh', gets the man out of his own head. Berkut to turn to the woman with a bit of a growl. "Lady Deirdre, with all due respect, I will ask you _not_ to--"  
  
"Lord Berkut, hush...I thought I heard something up ahead." That, if nothing else, gets Berkut to reluctantly quiet down. It allows the others to catch up to the man, all falling into line.  
  
"Uuuuugh...when does this stupid hallway _end_!? My feet are killing me! When do I get my own mount?!" Delthea's the first to puff up and complain, earning an eyeroll from Azura and a shake of the head from Zelgius. Est doesn't appear to take any issue, and looks on ahead at Deirdre and Berkut.  
  
"Hey, did something happen? Why are we stopping?"  
  
"Will the lot of you quiet down?! Dealing with you wretched--" A hand swiftly laying itself upon Berkut's shoulder is enough to get him to cease his barking, and Deirdre turns to the two offending girls with a more insistent 'shh'. It gets Delthea to grumble a bit to herself as Deirdre listens in, before casting her light on ahead.  
  
"There is either company up ahead, or perhaps our allies." Deirdre says that much with confidence, and the sounds of combat become more clear the more they sit still. "We should go now, while we have an element of surprise."

"I don't wanna move another steeep..."

"You can quit your damned complaining at _any_ point, worm. I don't want to hear it from you!" Berkut's glare was scathing at the young mage, who didn't even seem close to effected by it; if anything, she sticks her tongue right out at the rigelian prince.

"Yeah, well I don't wanna hear you even speak most of the time! So we're even!"

The commotion earns a pout from Est, who wishes her mount would be a little more receptive to the girl; that'd solve this whole situation in a heartbeat, at least before it escalates into them getting into a shouting match. But Azura seems to have had enough of such things, from the way she turns to Zelgius with a dour expression.

"Zelgius...can you fight while encumbered?"

The question gets a bit of a quirked eyebrow from Zelgius, though he seems to have an idea of where this is going. "I am rather capable of such things, yes."

"Keep Delthea close, then. Perhaps that will stop her complaining." Azura's smile was a little too pleasant, as the knight walks over and practically slings the girl over his shoulder. Perhaps to his surprise, she doesn't seem to complain; she simply decides to get comfortable and stick her tongue out at the singer.

"Yeah, thanks! Now I can rest my feet!"

"Don't get so used to it. The royals will be informed of your whining, Delthea."

"Uuugh, so you're just gonna tattle on me?!" Delthea's look turned into a glare all too easily, as she attempted to lift herself up and sit on Zelgius's shoulder. The armor obviously wasn't comfortable, but gods dammit she wanted some sort of control here.

"I would like to think it's well deserved."

"Deserved my _butt_!"

Berkut's eyes roll as he watches the conversation for only a little while longer, already more than irritated by this turn of events. He's kind of glad he didn't go for the obvious route of driving his lance into the brat and being done with it; if Zelgius could keep her from complaining any further, then he too would have no further complaints He whispers quickly to Deirdre and he signals his horse to take off ahead, leaving everyone else in the dust. It takes the others a few seconds to catch up once he does, and they're off to see what the commotion is about.

* * *

Farther ahead, the room was filled with the sounds of fighting--the clangs of steel, of arrows flying, and of orders being shout. Alfonse and Sigurd were dealing with most of the rabble, the flying soldiers providing them both with several challenges as it stood. Katarina and Seliph aren't too far behind either, and the Commander and Sharena are doing what they can to hold their own against these foes as well.

"Lord Sigurd, behind you!" Alfonse's movements were quick, bringing the axe he had decided to wield down on the lance flier, promptly stopping whatever assault it was about to lay into Sigurd. It earns a smile from the winded knight.

"My thanks, Prince Alfonse. Truly, I would have been done for if you had not rushed in." The man had enough injuries as it stood from both the sword and axe fliers, and a few stray grazes from that kinshi knight's arrows besides. It's a wonder the man could still even fight, but he hung on just barely.

"Of course. Come, let's assist Lord Seliph and the others, now!"

Sigurd and Alfonse caught their horses up to where the others were battling quickly enough. From the looks of it, though they faced lesser numbers, they were facing down the stronger soldiers in the army. The naginata wielding man laid on the ground in defeat, but the four that were left were having one hell of a hard time against the kinshi knight that assaulted them from afar.

Hiding behind a pillar, Alfonse quickly went up to his sister and the commander, giving them both a firm nod. "Sister, Commander--are the two of you okay?"

"About...about as fine as we can be!" Sharena seemed to be holding one of her sides a bit while Anna tried to rummage through a knapsack, and Alfonse's eyes widened in concern as he dismounted and went to help steady her. It earned him a smile, at least. "Thanks, Brother..."

"Of course. Commander, are you faring okay?"

"I haven't been hit yet, if that's what you're asking! Sharena got that one pushing me out of the way..." Anna seems to finally find what she was looking for, bringing out a salve and passing it to Sharena. "Here, use that. I don't have very many of these left, but that should be able to treat the arrow wound."

"Thank you, thank you!" Sharena began to work on her wound, and Alfonse's eyes went back to the situation at hand. It was looking pretty bad as it stood, honestly. Sigurd was already worn down from fighting the small fries, but Seliph and Katarina weren't exactly having much luck bringing that woman down. If they weren't careful and didn't find Saias or Aileen soon, all of this would end poorly. He was certain of it, and it concerned him.

"I'm going back over to assist the others. If she's the only one left, then we must be getting closer."

"Go get her, Brother! You can do it!" The cheering earned a more earnest smile from Alfonse, and he watched Anna signal him off with a grin as he rode back into the fray. Catching up to the three, he managed to duck under an arrow before taking stock of the situation.

"Any luck yet?"

"No...she's...she way too fast for us, Prince Alfonse!" Katarina was incredibly winded and injured, and looking at Seliph offered him an even worse sight. They've both been through hell and back, from the looks of it. Seliph was clutching one of his arms, as Sigurd did his best to shield another arrow aimed at his son. The boy nodded his head in agreement, wincing in pain.

"She's been assailing us for quite some time...she seems to have weakened without that man's assistance, but it's still too much..." Seliph still held a grip on his sword, but it was clear he needed medical attention, and fast. Alfonse seemed to purse his lips a bit to try and come up with a plan...it wasn't good, having neither of the tacticians with them, but he would have to make due. They would catch up in time, he was certain of it.

"Our only chance may be to pile onto her." Alfonse observed her movements, using his axe to block another arrow with a slight wince. That woman; Princess Hinoka, if his readings on Hoshido were correct, was unparalleled in a fight on spirit alone. If they managed to pile on the hits, then... "I'm going in. Once I've distracted her, strike with everything you have!"

With an affirmative nod from the three at his side, he ran right into Hinoka's range as she fired another volley off. It caught him hard on the cheek, sending a trail of blood down his face while he brought his axe down upon the woman before him. To her credit, she was resilient, but not resilient enough to avoid that hit managing to smart. With him up in her face, her focus was all on him, and that was just what he wanted.

He watches Katarina's summoned blades come down and strike the kinshi's wings, sending the creature and knight to the ground in pain. It did more than that, too; try as she might, Hinoka could not get her creature to rise again, due to the force of the blades. It allowed Seliph and Sigurd to rush in together, bringing their divine weapons down on the knight and finally managing to defeat her. It was enough to finally let Seliph collapse to one knee, and for Sigurd to go down and help his son up.

Anna and Sharena were able to catch up after a moment, Anna already having pulled out a few more of the salves and passing them around the injured troops. It was a good moment to rest, though they knew it was likely not the best idea to get too complacent; they needed to find the rest of the army, and fast.

Commotion up ahead is enough to raise Alfonse's alarm again, though the little light seeming to come out first manages to confuse him. The soldiers are more than prepared for another fight, but what they find is the other half of the army managing to finally catch up from the other hallway. It's enough to make them all ease, as Berkut's horse is the first to catch up to the lot of them.

"I take it that the rabble had flocked over this way?" It's Berkut's first question as he feels Deirdre dismount, going over to hug her husband and son. "You lot look as if you've just seen hell itself."

"You would not be wrong in assuming such matters." Alfonse almost wishes he could chuckle at that, though he shakes his head instead. "You all must have managed to avoid them."

"Considering the tight hallway we went through, I would _think_ so. Not unless they wished to come from the ceiling." Berkut winds up rolling his eyes, before finding them narrowing as he looks around the room. He takes mental note of all of the people there, but... "...Oh, don't even begin to tell me--"

"Lord Berkut? What seems to be the matter?" Sigurd looks to the man, watching his look go from mere annoyance to almost explosive looking anger as he begins to realize something. It takes Sigurd a moment to look at who comes from the door to get an idea of what it might be. "...Oh, gods, the two of them weren't with you?"

"No, they were not. They seem to have not gone in this direction either!" Berkut slams his lance into the ground, inciting a flinch from most of the group. "Where on earth could they have possibly bumbled off to?! It's bad enough that this meager band of lowborne scum was allowed to get the drop on us in the first place, but now--"

" _Peace_ , Prince Berkut." Zelgius piped up from behind the cavalier, adjusting Delthea who sat pretty on his shoulder. "Screaming and shouting will get us nowhere."

"Well, what exactly are we to do at this point, General? Have you a single idea in your mind, that won't simply result in the lot of us losing our way further?!"

Tensions were running high, and Berkut's shouting wasn't making matters any better. At the very least, if there were anymore enemies afoot, they could take the weakened group as sitting ducks. It took Alfonse basically forcing his way into Berkut's space to stop the man from shouting again, fixing him with a stern look. "I assume that you found us by following the sound of our battle, did you not?"

"So I did." Berkut sucks in a breath through his nose, trying to rein in what he believed was much deserved stress. "What of it?"

"If we are able to hear commotion, we may be able to find them as well." Alfonse seems...a little concerned about that, but if anything, it's their best chance. It earns him a scoff from Berkut.

"Is Aileen _not_ under strict orders to stay out of combat? Honestly, this has to be the most _asinine_ \--" The sound of a sudden blast and the shaking of the very building they were in managed to stop Berkut's words in their tracks. If anything, it only caused him to growl and mutter under his breath. "I give that woman _far_ too much credit, I swear..."

"You can focus on that later. Everyone!" Alfonse looked to the people gathered, raising his axe in the direction of another hallway. "Follow the sound of that blast! We need to find our tacticians!"

 


	21. Rite of Frost (Part 4)

_Earlier_...

It took a good while for the two of them to get walking again. Outnumbered they may be at this point, the two of them at least had their wits between them if nothing else; if that couldn't get them out of this harrowing situation, then...well, Aileen didn't really want to think about that end of it. Being inside a corridor as tight as the one they were in, it felt like she hadn't even unbound her wings at all; she couldn't stretch them out for fear of taking up the whole way, and if anyone else were to come in, they'd be at a significant disadvantage.

At least Breidablik was guiding them in the right direction. She just hoped that the others weren't losing against the enemy.

"I trust that we're still going the correct way?" Saias asks from behind Aileen, causing the girl to turn around. His vision wasn't as good as hers in the dark corridor, which was why she led on. Aileen gave him a nod of the head.

"Seems like it. Light's still shining, so..." Even as she says it like that, Aileen still seems somewhat ill at ease with walking down such a tight hallway, but there does seem to be reprieve from their suffering. It's some sort of room, one with oddly placed walls and a path that would likely lead them to their destination. Or their end; whichever came first, but Aileen wanted to believe in their odds. Aileen peers out from the hallway first, moving her wings out of the way a bit so Saias move out himself.

He, however, appears to pause and look about the room. It gets Aileen to stare back at him with a bit of a confused expression. "Something going--?"

"Shh." Saias's admonishment was soft, and Aileen quieted down reluctantly at it. It was then that her ears began to pick up on something nearby. Soldiers speaking to one another, their tones soft and words indecipherable. The bishop's own face seemed to contort just the slightest bit, as if picking up on the noise as well. At the very least, Saias turns back when he think he can confirm what he hears.

"We need to think of a plan." Saias's look shifted to one of contemplation, seeming to step back and gesture for Aileen to do the same as they both hid. It seemed like one of the ninjas had gone to peak out of their hiding spot, so it wasn't a bad move; they needed to play this one as cautious as they could manage. If they had more to their group, this wouldn't be so cumbersome, but... "Will you be able to fight?"

"Commander won't be happy. Prince and Princess won't either, but..." Aileen seems to weigh her options a bit, before looking at Saias himself and seeming to come to a decision. "What they don't know won't hurt 'em. Just gotta do it fast."

Saias seems to pause at that, suddenly a little ill at ease with his own idea. "Are you certain? I would rather not draw any more ire than I believe I already have, for putting you in this position."

"Didn't do it on purpose. Why it should be done quick; can only maintain the transformation for so long. Long as it stays, won't get too injured." Aileen says that in a very matter of fact manner, though it's clear she puts no blame on Saias's shoulders for this.

The words aren't exactly reassuring, even if it gives Saias a better idea of the situation. Why exactly they don't want her fighting, at least. She must not be used to fighting while in human form, or might simply be unable to. Perhaps he could find some way... "...Very well. I will attempt to assist you, as well as I can."

"Just say where and when to attack. Lead, and I'll follow." Aileen peers out from behind one of the walls, seeing a cavalier starting to come out. That must be their scout, she thinks, and Saias peers out himself and places a hand on his tome. After he takes a breath...

"Commence our offense."

That's Aileen's signal to transform, and she does that much quickly enough. It's then that she flies at the apparent mage, managing to dive at the scout before they even get an attack off. She's certainly a quick combatant, he'll say that much; magi were never known for their superior defenses, but she at least had the element of surprise on her side.

When the Ninjas join the fray, it's a different story. The ceiling isn't exactly very high in the room, so she can't exactly take to the air like she normally would. Despite it, however, she can take shorter glides around the room to confuse them, and it allows Saias time to charge his spells and prepare to take them in one fell swoop. He can see over one of the walls that she's at least doing a good job of being distracting, even if she's definitely taking a few hits that cause her descend, and he knows she can't take it much longer.

By the time Saias himself joins the fray, she seems to have been forcibly untransformed and is practically backed into a corner. She's still defiant, even as they prepare to take their hits, but the timing was practically perfect for him to walk into the fray, if only for a moment.

The second he does, the green haired ninja seems to pause in his movements. "I hope you realize you are outnumbered."

"Number is about the farthest concern from my mind, at this moment. I would hope that your concerns would be amongst yourselves."

"Oh? How so?"

Saias has never been one to smirk, nor one to rub in his victories to the opponent's face. Such things didn't suit him, and they never would. All the ninjas saw once he took a breath in was the magical formation of lights above, aimed right at their heads.

"Because you've fallen into perfect formation for my attack."

Saias casts his magic down upon them all, and it manages to take the green haired ninja down first while causing the room itself to shake, forcing the other ninjas down and allowing the magic a clear shot at them as well. It's more than enough to take care of his colleagues, and their attacks become rather sluggish; it allows him to finish them off in swift order while Aileen gets herself off of the ground. As he dusts himself off, he takes stock of their situations; Aileen's pretty injured from the dagger wounds she had to take, and he has some minor nicks from them himself. It'll be a simple matter, getting that taken care of, but...

"Do you need any assistance?"

"Huh? No, don't think so." The woman at least has confidence in that much, as she seems to shake herself off a bit and gesture to the end of the hall. "Not like there was much choice. Should be fine; won't get in trouble, promise."

Saias pauses a bit at that, though it's at least enough to put his head at ease. Aileen does have a point, even if he will need to see if he can study further. He has much more to learn than he imagined, but... "...You compliment me too much, by attempting to do that."

"Yeah? And why would anything else be an option?" Aileen says that much with a tilted head. "Made a mistake. Not like it was done to that other army, either. Said it too, that Jugdral doesn't have that stuff. Weren't properly informed, if anything, so that's on the Order."

Huh. It doesn't stop what eats at the bishop's head, but Aileen speaks up before he can say much else. "Should get going. Need to find a way to meet with the rest, yeah?"

"...Of course. Let us be off."

* * *

They manage to find themselves in a rather peculiar little room, after walking on ahead. If the way the stone in Breidablik shined when they entered the room, it informed them of one thing; this must be the altar that they had need of. They finally managed to locate it, and all they needed now was to find the rest of their number...

"Aileen! Bishop Saias!"

...Or perhaps, the rest of the order would find them instead. The others seem to come out of another hallway entirely, and they all rush up to meet with the two. Some are quite relieved to see that they're both okay, even if Aileen winces a bit when she sees some of the injures on the cavalry and the Askrans. Of course, she's not allowed her thoughts for very long, because Berkut hops off his horse and rushes up to clamp his hands on her shoulders and starts to shake the hell out of her.

"H--Hey, what the--"

"You _absolute **imbecile**_!" Berkut barks that at the woman while he continues to shake her. The furious look on his face would be almost comical, if the situation were any different. "What were you _thinking_?! Was there even a thought in that damned head of yours?! I ought try to see if I can--"

" _Get those hands off of me_?!" Aileen attempts to finish that for him, her look suddenly shifting and trying to force the man's hands off. To his credit, he does, if only because he'd rather not get the business end of her beak to strike him if she could manage that much. "Yeah, yeah, it was stupid, don't gotta say it twice. Sorry, okay?"

"Hmph." Berkut still has a withering glare on his face, but when the duo catches sight of Fjorm standing near them both with a rather awkward expression, they both seem to force their anger down just a bit.

"...May I take Breidablik for one moment? I will need it for the Rite."

"Yeah, go for it." Aileen tosses the legendary weapon to Fjorm, who catches it easily as she goes off to complete it. Berkut's look shifts back to Aileen once that's done, practically growling.

"Do not ever do such a thing again. What in the world possessed you to go off on your own in the first place?"

"Thought someone else went down there, alright?" Aileen sighs frustratedly, running a finger through the end of her braid. "Wasn't expecting to end up almost alone."

Berkut rubs at once of his temples in frustration, as he looks to see the Askr royals and the commander come to meet with the summoner. " _Think_ next time, would you? If this had been against Muspell, you both would have wound up in a _grave_. I don't like having to repeat myself, and this is not a lesson to be taught multiple times. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Prince." The way Aileen says it, in her usual blunt manner, only manages to frustrate Berkut further. He's a little thankful when the others start to speak to the summoner instead.

"Aileen? How are Bishop Saias and yourself faring?" Alfonse's words are a little concerned, but he seems pleasantly surprised. Perhaps even relieved, that they're all able to meet up with one another now.

"Alright. Couldn't avoid another scuffle, but got out okay. Owe him for that much." Aileen says that much easily, and she can practically feel Berkut's almost perplexed gaze from beside her.

"I suppose that just goes to show how one does when under pressure!" Anna's all smiles despite the situation, though her look goes over to the bishop--he's gone off to one of the walls to stand by himself, seeming to finally put himself at ease after such a harrowing situation. "Still, next time? Please stay close. We had a hard enough time trying to think for ourselves out here."

"Crystal, Commander." Aileen says that much with a relieved sigh, and by the time Fjorm is finished, they all turn to her with anticipation. Breidablik is covered with a coating of ice, and she hands it back to Aileen easily enough. "This'll be enough to stop him, then?"

"Yes. It will nullify his power, and we will be able to take him on as if he were any other--" Fjorm coughs, turning away from the group as she does so before managing to finish her explanation. "...any other opponent. Surtr's days are numbered."

"Princess Fjorm, are you...going to be okay?" Sharena's concern is all too apparent as she walks closer to her fellow princess, who manages to give the girl a smile.

"It's just a cold, Princess Sharena. I will fare just fine...we simply need to focus, for now." The group isn't sure what to think of it, and the concerned looks on their faces aren't exactly assuring to Fjorm. They likely don't believe her, after all that's happened, but...

"Well, in that case...I believe we should be off, hm?" Anna breaks the silence easily, with a smile. "We've much to prepare for."

"Yeah. Hey, Commander?" Aileen pipes up and cants her head. "Think there's enough time for a quick stop?"

"Oh? What for?" Alfonse seems to quirk his brow a bit, answering before the commander.

"Wanna grab some books from the library. Might help even the odds, yeah?"

Alfonse seems pretty surprised at that, though he looks between Aileen and Saias for a moment. "Did Bishop Saias ask you to pass that message on?"

"...No, actually. Thought it'd help him out. Said Jugdral didn't have any tactics like the smoke, so..."

"Ah, I see." Alfonse actually smiles a bit at that, and it nets a smile from Anna and Sharena too. "Very well. We shall make a stop by the Askr library to gather some tactical books."

"Thanks. Could use the refresher, too." Aileen says that much with a nod, though she does seem happy enough. It doesn't get a smile, but it's enough to the trio that she's willing to take this matter seriously.

"If that's all, then let's be off! We have a lot of work to do, before we mount our assault!"

The trio separate, and Fjorm takes her leave and goes off by herself while coughing. It leaves Aileen with Berkut again, and she turns to see his expression rather stony. "Hey, Prince?"

"What is it?" Berkut's look shifts to the woman, from where it was focused on Fjorm. He doesn't seem upset, if anything, but his expression does seem to have something behind it that the raven can't quite make out. Still, she has her own orders, and her look shifts to one of seriousness.

"...Keep an eye on the princess. Icy one." Aileen says it softly enough, though it doesn't make her words any less serious. "Don't let her overwork herself. Need her well, so she can take on that monster. Can I count on you?"

If it were anyone else, Berkut might have had objections to playing babysitter. As it stands, he gives the summoner a firm nod of the head and an utterly prideful sort of look after. "...Perhaps you haven't lost your mind yet, if you're thinking like myself. You place your hopes correctly, however; I will ensure that she does no such thing."

"Good. Let's go, then."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S...DONE...
> 
> /flops
> 
> hi this chapter took longer than i expected


	22. Loki's Pyre (Part 1)

_The place Aileen wakes in is cold, dark, and she can't see a damn thing in it. The most it gets out of her, however, is a small derisive scoff._  
  
_This is a dream she knows too well. In it, she can't move; she's simply left on ground that feels like stone, staring up at the only source of light that comes just out of reach. It feels duller this time, though, and her vision already feels like it's swimming when her eyes flick back and forth. She's never been able to make out anything in the room before, and it's no different this time. Her body still feels like it's melded into the floor, but it feels lonelier this time. It's always been a bit hit or miss, but..._  
  
_"...Prin...Pri..."_  
  
_The word that tries to come out is hoarse, and it feels like a struggle to even speak. What was that princess's name again...? Was she even around? She always had a tendency to pop up in these dreams, due to her link with Aileen. Maybe, just this once..._  
  
_"Pr...Pri..." Come on, remember--if only just this once, remember her name, Aileen's chiding compels her--_  
  
_"Gu...Gunn...thrá...?" Yes, that was it! "Gunnth--Gunnthrá...?"_  
  
_Her vision finally starts to fade at the utterance, and she curses herself inwardly. It feels like her entire body is going numb to everything around her, and she knew she was just going to wake up soon. But she feels her body being lifted just the slightest bit, to be set upright. She doesn't catch sight, but her ears catch that sweet voice she knows all too well as she fades away into consciousness._  
  
_"I'm here. I swear, I'm here, and I'm so--"_  
  
"...Aileen? Aileen, wake up."  
  
The raven finds her eyes lazily sliding open, her face possibly even more uncomfortable than it's ever been. It takes a few seconds to realize why, when she lifts her face up and finds the cover of book coming up with her while her eyes adjust to the room itself. The book hits the table when it stops clinging to her face, and Aileen realizes that she'd fallen asleep on the table. Not just any table, but the one in the prayer tent.  
  
Aileen winds up jumping just the slightest bit, staring at a slightly bewildered Saias and shaking her head vigorously. "What--what time is it?!"  
  
"Close to morning, I would assume." Saias is at least calm about this, and his voice seems to ease immensely and try for a reassuring tone. If anything, he looks a tad concerned as well. "Are you quite alright?"  
  
Aileen's head tilts at that. She wasn't expecting that line of questioning, but... "Huh? Yeah, why?"  
  
"You were muttering in your sleep." Saias does give a small yawn, stretching his arms out while he speaks. "...Your expression seemed knit into something rather concerning, as well. A nightmare, I assume?"  
  
"...Yeah, guess it could be called that. Long story." Aileen starts to shake herself out a bit, rubbing at her eyes to try and wake herself up. Once she's done, her eyes peer around the table at the various books and documents that had been studied the night prior, and the various parchments with their marching plans. "Sorry. Wasn't supposed to fall asleep in here."  
  
"You needn't apologize." Saias shakes his head, and his expression doesn't seem to be perturbed any. "Far be it from me to be a hypocrite about such matters."  
  
"...Hypocrite?" Aileen's look shifts to one of amusement. "What, fall asleep on the table too?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. We were up half the night discussing various strategies." It gets Saias to chuckle, just the slightest bit. "It was productive, so I believe the matter can be forgiven quite easily. We've more important things to focus on, after all."  
  
"Yeah, true. Better go get this stuff to the Commander, so she knows what we're gonna try today." It was kind of nice, to be able to plan this far ahead. Ever since they took on one of Surtr's generals, they had finally begun to get the upper hand on the war. Ylgr was safe. Fjorm was still sick, but they had the method to stop Surtr in their grasp. They'd wouldn't be stopped. It was nice, to finally be able to say that much with certainty.  
  
Of course, a desperate opening of the tent flap is enough to get both of the resident tactician's attentions, the bright haired dragon managing to get their attention easily. Though it took her a bit to speak, they could tell that it was urgent. "Dame Aileen, Lord Saias, I...please, forgive me for intruding..."  
  
"Nothing to forgive for. What's happening?" Aileen walks over to the dancer easily enough, though she stops when the woman takes a step back.  
  
"It's...it's Dame Felicia...and Lord Reinhardt." Ninian shuddered a bit, though she could see Saias's eyes widening from the corner at her words. Her next words come a little quickly. "They are not hurt, but...they said that another Tempest has appeared. Loki...she's behind all of it..."  
  
"...Damn woman can't let anything sit still, can she?" Aileen's look sours, though she looks over to Saias and catches his expression. "Something wrong, Bishop?"  
  
"No, nothing." Saias shakes his head, looking to Aileen. If anything, he seems to smile just the slightest bit. "You did not tell me Lord Reinhardt was in this army. He and I...we go back quite a ways. We should convene with the two of them, and set about creating another plan."  
  
"Yeah, good call. Lead the way?" Aileen looks back to Ninian, who nods her head and leads the way.

* * *

Alfonse is under a lot of stress. It was one thing to have the stress of the war hanging over his head; it did enough to his head, made him push people away enough, that he didn't want to add onto it. Of course, Loki would have none of that. Reinhardt's news was just icing on top of an already bothersome cake. He knew he couldn't afford to show weakness, not in this moment. It sees him going off to pack some of his stuff away as walks to his horse with a sigh. Here they go again...  
  
The creeking of a stray branch gets Alfonse's attention immediately, and he instantly turns to one of the trees in the area. "Katarina, get down from there. I'm not in the mood to deal with you--"  
  
"Aha!" The voice that greets him is an all too familiar one, though not the one he called out. Sharena jumps down from the branch she had been perched on, landing with incredible grace and a pose fit more for a comical heroine than a princess. "And Katarina said I lacked subtlety! Goes to show who's really lacking, huh?"  
  
"...I suppose so." It gets Alfonse to laugh, if nothing else. His sister did have that habit. "What's with the fancy entrance?"  
  
"Well, I was trying to find you, brother!" Sharena's look shifts to one of annoyance, if only slightly. It quickly fades to a more concerned look when she speaks again. "You haven't been looking good, since we got this news...I wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
"Me? Of course I'm fine, Sharena. Fine and dandy." He knew his tone was laced with a bit of sarcasm, but really, what could he do in this situation? He didn't want her worrying over him. Of course, this was going to do the exact opposite of getting her to stop, but the hand on his shoulder at least gets him to stop attempting to be flippant about the situation.  
  
"Brother, I'm being serious! I just...I don't want to see you get sick with stress, okay?" Alfonse can't exactly deny the sort of pleading tone that Sharena's using, and he puts down what he was holding onto so he can pull his sister into a hug. It gets some shock out of Sharena for a moment, but she finds herself returning it easily. If the way he clings for a moment is any indication, he probably needs it.  
  
"Sister...I promise you, I'll be fine. The situation is simply a little stressful, but you know I don't like to admit that." Alfonse separates after a moment longer, smiling at his sister. "I must put on a good face for the soldiers, after all. It's the duty of anyone who becomes a knight, and even more so of a prince."  
  
"...Now I just think you're taking Lord Sigurd's teachings too close to heart!" Sharena chuckles as well, though, smiling at her brother. "I'm really, really glad to hear it, though. You've really started coming out of your shell more, and it makes me so happy!"  
  
"I can't simply be cold  _all_ the time, Sharena...even I know that much." As reluctant as he is to admit it, anyway. "Lord Sigurd has done so much for me. I want to emulate his example, as well as I can. I still have so much more to learn, however..."  
  
"And? That's what life is all about, isn't it? And that's what we're stopping Surtr for! So we can keep learning, and living!" It was a naive way of looking at it, to some. To others, it was optimistic; Alfonse chose to look at it as the latter. "General Zelgius has done the same for me, you know? He's one of my best friends in the Order, and I've learned so, so much from him!"  
  
"So I've heard many a time..." Alfonse chuckles when he says that though, smiling himself. It was honestly good to see Sharena so upbeat and happy, even with that man's teachings. He didn't seem to discourage her optimism any, at least, but seemed to foster it to something productive.  
  
"Just you keep watching, brother of mine! One day, I'll become a knight too! I'll be the shield that protects our friends from harm, and you can be the sword that makes our enemies think twice about messing with us!"  
  
"...A shield, Sharena?" Alfonse peers at her when she says that, looking almost perplexed? But at least halfway amused. "Surely, you won't be too daunted when you attempt to move around in armor, will you?"  
  
"Hey!" Sharena indignantly shouts at that at her brother, puffing up her cheeks. "I'm not scared of that! You're just jealous that I'll pull it off way better than you could!"  
  
Okay, the childishness was a trap. He knew that much. But... "Nuh uh."  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yeah, way!"  
  
The two found themselves laughing amongst themselves, while finally managing to get their supplies prepared for the long trip ahead. The Tempest was bound to be a harrowing experience, but a little levity...it made the situation bearable. In some ways, Alfonse could really thank the gods for his dear sister; she did everything she could to keep the mood light, in these trying times, and he appreciated it more than she would ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINALLY BACK...ISH, WITH A MAIN STORY CHAPTER \o/
> 
> I admit, I skipped over the stuff with Ylgr and Helbendi, if mostly because I found those story bits a little harder to write than I anticipated. I hope it's alright that I skipped on over them, though I may go over them in a sidestory or something like that.
> 
> As it stands, I am probably gonna be a little slower on story updates and such, or just be doing more sidestuff. I got hit with massive writer's block over the last few weeks, and it sucked eggs.
> 
> (also, don't mind the repost, i made a booboo by clicking too fast. kids, always look when you click before you do something stupid)


	23. Loki's Pyre (Part 2)

Meanwhile...

Gates to the other worlds were always tedious things to open, Loki found. Full of various tricks and locks and other such matters that prevented them from being broken easily. She wouldn't be alive today if such things stopped her, however; never let it be said that stubbornness was anything but a blessing, in her eyes. As it stood, all it took was a little bit of fiddling before Loki all but threw the gate open to the World of Holy War. She had something to retrieve, after all, and despite her ever burdened little servant's concerns with the matter, they both found their way to the Grannvale castle where a once fateful battle had taken place.

Was an army of two a wise decision to bring to a battle against Judgral's strongest, undead warriors? Likely not, but as Loki proceeds to take down the last and most pesky of those insufferable Deadlords, she stands triumphant over the so called Scion of Darkness. She and Catria had suffered rather grievous wounds in the process, but it was nothing that her staff couldn't handle. Loki walks to Catria, brandishing her staff with that all too pleasant smile on her face. "You seem so irritated, for someone who reigns victorious. You should smile more, my dear."

"Smile? After the gauntlet you forced us through?" Catria states that with enough venom to get Loki to laugh, and it gets the Whitewing to shake her head. "I'll be keeping my expression _dour_ , thank you kindly."

"Perhaps I'm simply going about this the wrong way..." Loki seems to smirk just the slightest bit, before using her illusory powers to transform into a green haired woman that Catria knows all too well. Seeing that sort of heartless smirk, on a face as warm and caring as her sister's...it's enough to make Catria ill, but Loki only uses it to get closer to the other woman. "Is this better? Just let your big sister take care of--"

"Cease that, at _once_." Catria's words are firm, and her glare is practically withering. All it does is make Loki shift again, turning into the woman's dear younger sister to look like she's bawling.

"Wahhhh! Big sister Catria is being mean to me! I'm gonna tell Abel on you!"

"How dare you insinuate that Est is even half that immature?!" Catria rears up at that, having finally had enough of Loki's taunting and attempting to use her magic against the woman--it only results in the egg being kicked out of her hand, and Loki proceeding to swipe at Catria with her staff, forcing the other woman flat on the ground. Once that's taken care of, Loki goes back to her true form and tuts Catria.

"My, my. When did you get so feisty, darling?" Loki turns the pointed end to her staff toward the woman, pressing it into her neck with an almost cruel smile. Catria's expression was venomous, certainly, but she knew very well that killing her was something Loki wouldn't hesitate to do. "Perhaps I should make good on my threat. Tell me, who out of your sisters do you value the least...?"

"Wh--What?! No!" Catria's look shifted to one of despair, eyes widening and her breath catching in her throat. That was enough to get her to stop, if only to save them. "I'll--I'll stop being uncooperative. Please, don't hurt them!"

"Now, that's more like it, dear. See? Good things happen when you listen, like the good dog of Macedon you are." Loki smirks down at Catria when she says that, and she can feel the slightest bit of ice behind her expression. Restrained, just barely; she seems to know her place, if nothing else.

It's at that point that one of the soldiers they had faced begins to wake up--well, to call him a soldier would be a touch of an underestimation. That prince of Grannvale was far more resilient than Loki gave him credit for, but if he hadn't been, she wouldn't have sought him out in the first place. Loki saunters up to him as if she hadn't just spent the good part of an hour beating the snot out of his best men, and the look she's greeted with is...well.

Not one she's expecting at any rate. The scion of darkness gazes at Loki from the ground, eyeing her before finally beginning to laugh. That boy...if Loki weren't so hardened by all she's seen in her years of living, it might actually startle her to see him so amused by having his ass kicked. As it stands, Loki hides a smirk behind her hand.

"You...you have a lot of nerve, not finishing me off!" Julius practically cackles, his own voice practically straining in it's attempt to be intimidating. "You must have had some reason for it."

"My, am I such an open book, darling...?" Loki mused, expression darkening the slightest bit behind her hand.

"You aren't stupid...you aren't the sort of rat that runs to the side of light." Julius practically scoffs at that, nursing one of the many bruises he has. "The fact that you could defeat my twelve Deadlords...that speaks to your strength. And yet...there's more you want, isn't there? Tell me, what do you desire?"

"Desire...? Dear, I'm the one who's suppose to ask _you_ that." Loki seems mock offended, crossing her arms and turning away for just a moment before turning back with a devilish look. "If I said I was interested in _you_ , would you believe me?"

That gets Julius to scoff, his look shifting into unamusement. "That depends on the interest."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare replace the Goddess of Thunder." The trickster only smiled in response. "I'm interested in the destruction you have brought about. The mayhem...the chaos...that is what I revel in, truth be told."

"So you wish to work under me, then! Excellent--"

"Ah-ah-ah. My dear, you misunderstand..." Loki's smile is sweet, in a saccharine sort of way. "What I would like us to serve as is equals. And I would advise you to make a decision quickly, your excellency..."

There was a lot to unpack there, really. Just who was this wench to tell him to serve as an equal? Where did she get off telling him what to do? "And why is _that_?"

"Your fate is to fall here, Prince Julius. For all of your empire to crumble under dust...Ishtar will die. All of your loyal cultists, everything you've built up to...it will all be for naught." Loki almost seemed to pity the boy, in that situation.

"Why should I listen to you?!" Julius barked at the woman, slowly climbing up from the ground with the Loptous tome in hand. He wanted to kill her. If there was any opportunity to do so, it would be now, while the woman and her dog were still weak.

"Because...you trusted Manfroy to get rid of your darling sister, didn't you? Or, rather, to make things...interesting." The almost apprehensive air Julius takes when she recites that so easily is enough to make even him bristle up in apprehension. Loki takes that as her cue to continue, smirking. "I should inform you that he failed to foresee his own death...and that your dear sister could be freed by Seliph."

"What?! But...how...?!" Julius's eyes widen at that, his voice lowering to a growl as he stomps the ground. "Useless, useless, USELESS! All of them! I should have killed her myself!"

"Now, now. There's no need to be so glum...I know your history, after all." Loki practically preens at that, walking closer to get into Julius's face. "Just as I know your history, I know it can be changed. I know just how to ensure your victory..."

"Tch--why should I believe you?!" Julius's anger shifted once again, his expression almost as demon-like as the legends said. "Give me one reason why I should believe the words that come from your mouth!"

"Because...if my timing is correct, your dear sister should be joining us, right about...now."

Commotion began to come from the forest up ahead, and the sight of a girl in white caught Julius's attention easily. It was her...she really was alive, just like that woman had said. Julia, alongside Seliph and his liberation army...he could hold them off, but with that book in the girl's hand, how long could he possibly do so for? Julius had very little of his old personality left, but even he felt the fear of death creep up upon him.

"Well? I'm waiting." Loki's voice pipes up from next to him, and she looks more than ready to leave him to his fate. In a way, a fate she helped bring about, but--

"How...how do we get out of here?" Julius's voice was desperate. "I want to live. I refuse to die like this!"

Just the answer Loki was hoping for. "Then follow my lead, dear. We'll change the course of history..."

It's with that, that Loki manages to open a gate before the three of them, the light enough to blind their pursuers for just a moment. Julius barrels right through it first; the fear of death grips him, and he wants to get out as soon as he can. Catria finally gets herself up and off from the ground, barely managing to shoot an apologetic look to the army that should have rightfully won. By the time Loki herself is about to step through, someone shouts to her.

"Wait! Wait!" The girlish voice of Julia makes Loki turn to face her for just a moment, as she attempts to run ahead of the pack. "Where are you taking my brother? Who are you?!"

Loki only manages an almost dissonantly calm smile at the girl. "A woman of no consequence, dear. That's all you need to know."

And just like that, she stepped through the gate and disappeared into the night. 


End file.
